Lousy Shinguards and Petpet Abuse
by popgum99
Summary: Yooyuball, excessive training, humor, story by me? You got it all here. NOTE FOR C11, Sorry, it's now replaced with the real C11. Now get reading!XD
1. Teh Epilogue of teh BB

SEQUEL TO BB

Lousy Shinguards and Petpet abuse

_Let's start with our previous story's epilogue..._

_Brynn and Hanso changed their Facebook status from single to in a relationship..._

Clara: *whistles while logging in facebook* *finds Brynn's status* OMG!

Brynnso fans: BOO YAH!

Manfried the pinata: Whaaaaaaaat?

Echo: Just check the fb page, for Fyora's sake.

_I STILL can't whistle..._

Me: *struggling to whistle and spits instead*

Whateva: *dodges the flying spit*

_Echo and Whateva are movin' schools (it's too get you guys in the storyline)..._

Whateva: *packing bags*

Echo: *puts a rag and some polish in her bag*

_Jordie STILL can't swim..._

Jordie: *in the most SHALLOW baby pool* IT'S TOO DEEP! *struggling*

Gilly: *floating on her back* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR SUCH A BABY! JORDIE'S A BAYBAY! JORDIE'S A BAYBAY! *sticks tongue out*

_Gilly can handle potions now..._

Gilly: *makes a paralyzing potion and spills it on Xandra*

Xandra: *frozen*

Gilly: *high-fives with Sophie*

_Roxton can make Good pies now..._

Roxton: Is my good for throwing?

Echo: Mmm-hmm. *licks cream* It's perfectly baked too.

Roxton: MAJOR SUCCESS! *tears paper and throws it everywhere*

_Xandra got a red Xweetok named Heather..._

Echo: SHE'S SOO CUTE!

_BUT most of all,we were all out of shape..._

Clara: *still eating chips*

_And it was the start of the SECOND term...And instead of learning and stuffs, we got something different..._

_With the Intro happening, and the chapter just starting, Holy Fyora, I'm tired._


	2. Chapter 1, Neggs,Bacon and Pitchforks

CHAPTA 1

_Note: School moved to Brightvale._

Echo: Weapons allowed?

Me: Yup, as long as you don't kill.

Echo: *tries to bring out chainsaw*

Whateva: Don't bring it out.

Echo: Why?

Me: Remember Last year's Halloween?

FLASHBACK

Echo: *dressed up as the psycho path killer with the chainsaw and the hook*

Me: *dressed up as Marceline the vampire queen*

Whateva: *dressed up as white lady*

Us: TRICK OR TREAT!

Random Lady: *gives us candy* That's a good chainsaw for a fake one!

Echo: Actually M'am, It's real.

Random Lady: *screams and slams door*

FLASHBACK END

Echo: Oh yeah. At least I scared the guts out of Lisha. Man, she can't stop bragging how smart she is. *imitating her* I'm so smart and pretty! Blah blah blah blah blah! *stops*

_Etc etc and stuffs, unpacked yadda yadda yadda. Breakfast, at the cafeteria._

Me: *get Neggs and Bacon and Milo*

Whateva: *neggs n bacon n milo*

Echo: *neggs n bacon n milo*

Whateva: *eats a negg* It's so weird how the Negg looks like. It looks like a shell plant that's coloured in.

Echo: And what I notice- *eats one* They don't have yolks.

Me: Yeah. I don't like Neggs very much. I mean, look at a fried Negg, it looks like you wanna hurl it a someone.

Echo: Food fights allowed?

Me: Uh-huh, as long Mr Yurble-grumps is here. And it makes me wonder if he's a boy cuz of his interests. *points at him cuz he's painting his nails french tips*

Whateva: Weird. *eats bacon*

Me: We can throw stuff at him. Left-overs.

Hanso: *spilling chewed-on Bacon and spat-on Neggs*

Brynn: *sprinkling Bread crumbs on him cuz she got toast*

Echo: *comes up and spills Negg whites*

Whateva: *spills bacon fat*

Me: *spill Milo on him*

_Yadda yadda yadda, The sports field, everybody goes there after breakfast..._

Altador: Guys, instead of usual P.E, we're doin' yooyuball.

Sophie: Altador, it's so OBVIOUS we don't know how to play.

Echo: Basically, it's just Soccer with shinguards and other guards.

Everybody who doesn't know how to play: Oh.

Altador: First, just a simple run around this track, 3 times.

Jazan: *grabs his blanks gun* ON YA MARKS! GET SET! *shoots the gun but kills a bird*

Everyone: *runs*

Echo: *runs and turns on her chainsaw*

Me: *catches up*

_Like, 5 minutes later, everybody finished. It's probably because that almost every plot character runs in a comic or swims fast. And how humans are faster than Pets and that Humans, are, I dunno. _

Altador: Impressive. We're goin' swimmin' 10 laps, non-stop. It's either you swim one stroke, or Team Medley x 400m. You go get your swimmin' costumes and bike your way to the swimmin' pool.

Hanso: *whines* But that's like, a 1km away!

Brynn: Stop whining and dress up, or I'll shock you with meh brand new TASER!

Xandra: DETENTION ECHO AND BRYNN FOR WEAPONS!

Me: *whispers to Echo* She just thinks she's the principal. Don't listen to her. She can't do anything, since Altador's the principal. Altador can do whatever he wants.

Echo and Brynn: *exchange looks*

Brynn: *shock Xandra with Taser*

Echo: *throws Dung at her (with Latex gloves of course)*

Xandra: Detention dismissed. *brushes off ash* *goes to the staff room cuz Heather's there for her lunch*

Everyone: *goes to their dorms (to also mention, more dorms are made cuz more characters) and change*

Me: *runs out first cuz I got in the bathroom first*

_A few seconds..._

Everybody: *comes out*

Everybody: *biking to the swimming pool, or racing, ya, racing, with weapons and power-ups allowed*

Echo: *makes a lane out of kitchen knives that only she can enter* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Roxton: *throws Moltara lava that melts the knives*

Echo: Oh everyone wants a drag? *bikes off*

Me: *bikes off* *drops banana peels*

Lisha: *skids* *uses Rod of Nova and Bloopers come and spray us with Pen Ink*

Isca: *throws water everywhere that washes teh ink*

_So maybe a few accidents happened..._

Garin: *slips on a banana peel and crashes into a car*

Car: *alarm*

Mr Insane: MY CAR!

Jordie: HAHA! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME! *crashes to a tree*

Tree: *falls down on a Fun Fair and everybody runs!

People: *scream and run*

Gilly: *finds a ramp and wants to do a trick but when she goes in the air, she landed in some Garbage cans*

Garbage truck: *picks up the cans and Gilly gets just in time*

Gilly: *cycling while a dog was after her*

Isca: *biking too fast and bumped on a rock and fell in the river* DEATH TO NEOPIA! *swims up and goes on her bike*

_Yup, we got to the pool alright._

Altador: OK! TESTING!

Me: *I went in first but I couldn't really swim so they told me to put a seaweed necklace on*

Altador: *fires a gun and this time he broke a window*

Me: *swims better in freestyle* *finishes*

Altador: Only Freestyle?

Me: *nods* *eats a pringle*

Altador: Psh, you're an idiot.

Me: *offended and hops in the pool and splashes him*

Altador: Meh Favourite shorts! *falls in the pool* *comes up in a rashie shirt and boardshorts* NEXT!

Whateva: *comes in the pool*

Altador: Strokes?

Whateva: Freestyle, Backstroke.

Altador: *blows whistle*

Whateva: *swims freestyle then Backstroke back*

Altador: Echo!

Echo: Freestyle and Butterfly! *swims Freestyle and Butterfly*

Altador: Jordie!

Jordie: *shivering*

Altador: It's ok buddy. *helps him float*

Jordie: *scream* DON'T TOUCH ME GRODY OLD MAN! *slaps him* *scream*

Altador: Everybody just swim! This lil kid needs some assistance.

_For like, 10 minutes, Jordie settled and he had to use a kickboard._

Altador: Improve guys! Improve Improve!

Brynn: *so tired after swimming lots of laps in Breaststroke* Holy Fyora.

Hanso: *conserving energy by floating on his back*

Roxton: *swimming Breaststroke*

Me: *drinkin' a smoothie*

Gilly: *swims Backstroke*

Altador: TIMES UP! HAVE A QUICK SNACK AND CHANGE AND GO HOME BY BIKE!

Everybody: *glaring at him*

Clara: Are you serious?

Everybody: *exchange looks* YAAAAAA! *chase Altador with Pitchforks and Spears*

Altador: *screams like a girl* *hops in his car*

Everyone: *chase him and run all the way home*


	3. Chapter 2, I believe I can fly, NOT

CHAPTER 2

_Breakfast, breakfast, yadda yadda field!_

Me: *while walking* Do you like wingoball?

Whateva: Heck yeah!

Me: What level did you get up to?

Whateva: 11.

Me: 19. ONCE. I'm gonna see if I improved. *plays wingoball* Yup, Level 19.

Altador: Guys, first of all, we're playin' a good game of Shenkuu Warrior 2!

Linae: AWESOME!

Altador: Get your gear!

Everyone: *racing for the sports shed* *coming back with them on*

Hoban: *gets thrown* Oof!

Me: *get thrown and opens umbrella and lands slowly* LOL!

Altador: Guys, now you got your gear-

Clara and Nabile: *playing tug-o-war with the last gear*

Me: I don't want my gear. *throws shinguard and other guards*

Altador: I want everybody to climb this tree, grab a handglider and glide to the Rocky Mountains. And you know the rest. GO!

Jazan: *demonstrates but arrow makes a branch fall*

Garin: OW!

Jazan: Guys,just climb the tree.

Everyone: *does climbing*

Me: *gets on top first and reaches the peak in no time* FLYING MONTAGE!*handglides* I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!

Garin: *gets on second and handglides* I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!

Whateva: *gets to the top, handglides* I THINK ABOUT IT EVERY NIGHT AND DAY!

Echo: *handglides* SPREAD MY WINGS AND FLY AWAY!

Brynn:*handglides* I BELIEVE I CAN SOAR!

Everybody who's still climbing: SOAAAR! SOOAAAR!

Hanso:*handglides* I SEE ME RUNNIN' THROUGH THAT DOOR! *crashes into a bush* I need to climb AGAIN.

Us: *get on teh mountain and climb*

Me: ROCKSLIDE! *dodge rocks*

Echo: *makes a pebble go by her foot*

Brynn: *gets hit* OW!

Whateva: *had to let go of the rope of ONE hand to dodge the rocks, climbs*

Me: *continues*

Echo: *continues*

Brynn: *continues*

Garin: *gets stepped on the face by my foot*

Me: SORRY!

Garin: *falls but lands safely on a golden platform*

Whateva: *got a red gem* BOOST! *gets to the peak*

Echo: *gets up*

Me: *gets up*

Garin: *shoots on a branch and lands on the peak*

Everyone: *on the bottom of the mountain*

Me: OMG. Is he serious?

Garin: If it lands us a spot of fame, then lots do it!

Us: *do that thing in those football games when they put they're hands in the middle of a circle and, * TEAM! *start climbing*

Me: *nearly falls but gets catched by Brynn* *climbs* THANKS BRYNN!

Brynn: NO PROB!

Whateva: *helps me get up*

Echo: *gets to the peak*

Us: *get to the peak*

Everyone: *on the rocky mountain*

Altador: EVERYBODY USE THE CLOUDS UNTIL YOU FIND A BLIMP! GO INSIDE THE BLIMP! BE QUICK THOUGH! THE CLOUDS DISSOLVE!

Me: *clings on a cloud and go uses clouds as monkey bars.

Everybody: *does that and gets in the blimp*

Altador: Good guys! We're goin' back to School!

_Yes, we came back to school..._

Altador: Now we're playin' a good ol' fashioned game of Wingoball!

Brynn: *throws*

_Lisha sucks at it..._

Lisha- L1 (where she got out)

Jordie- L5

Gilly- L7

Whateva- L18

Hanso-L14

Me-L19

Echo-L20

Roberta-L10

Tormund-L19

Hanso-L15

Brynn-L17

Altador: Good, Congratulations Echo. I'm very impressed with Popgum, she improved. Whateva, you imroved LOTS. Lisha, I am highly dissapointed with you. Alright, go to the volleyball pit. LET'S PLAY SOME VOLLEYBALL!

Me: I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PLAY VOLLEYBALL!

Brynn: *gives me a printed sheet of Volleyball from the wikipedia*

Me: Oh.

Altador: LET'S PLAY SOME VOLLEYBALL! *tosses ball to Whateva*

Whateva: *serves*

Hanso: *hits it back*

Me: *hits it back*

Clara: *hits it back*

Brynn: *hits it back and scores a point*

_Yes, yes. Brynn and Whateva scored the most points._

Altador: Since you guys did lots o' work. You deserve it. A night in A hotel!

Jacques: FINALLY! SOMETHIN' WE DESERVE!

Me: *having thoughts of hotel beds (so SOFT!)* *sigh*

Echo: *having thoughts of unlimited channels and watching wrestling all day long* *sigh*

Whateva: *having thoughts of the swimming pool* *sigh*

Isca: *thinking of the swimming pool too cuz she needs water* *sigh*

Jordie: *thinking of the food* *sigh*

Roxton: *thinking of the different hot babes by the poolside* *sigh*

Everyone: WTH? *seeing his thought bubble*


	4. Chapter 3, Maniac Usuls

C3

Everyone: *comes back from the trip*

Armin: THAT WAS JUST AWESOME.

Jordie: They had a FOOD COURT. And they have KFC!

Echo: THEY HAD UNLIMITED CHANNELS!

Altador: Hope you guys had fun. And let me tell you, we're playing Usul Suspects! *hands us Milk Guns and Bags full of Baby Bottles* Ready?

Everybody: *goes on a lift*

Altador: GO!

Everybody: *shoots*

Echo: *only a shoots a few, I mean, the Usuls are kinda cute after all*

Jordie: *falls cuz he got pushed by a broom*

_Yeah, the baby Usuls attack._

Everyone: *surrounded*

Whateva: *throws milk bottles*

SCORES

TOP 5

Whateva- 567

Hanso- 502

Armin-472

Echo-423

Me-362

Evil baby: *wearin' a hockey mask and puttin' a chainsaw*

Jacques: BACK OFF! *swings his sword* BABY BASTARDS!

Boochi: I see you fell for my trap.

Everyone: *glaring at Altador*

Altador: What? I didn't know that it was a trap, JEEZ!

Gilly, Hannah and Garin: *speak Usul *

Babies: Ohhhh. *goes and play*

Me: *speaks Bruce (I used to own a pet bruce, if you wanna visit it go search Sabanini)*

Boochi: *understands* *speaks to me* (translation: Oh, sorry for our interruptance. Say, are you still going for Terror Mounatin?)

Me: *speaks* (No, I'm supporting Shenkuu.)

Boochi: Oh. *goes away*

Altador: Speaking of that, we're doing a game of Archery. But we have to shoot APPLES.

Kanrik: *goes in with an apple on his head*

Armin: *accidently tears his cape*

Kanrik: ARRRMIIN! THAT WAS CASHMERE!

Tomos: What's a thief that wears Cashmere?

Kanrik: What's a thief that wears satin?

Tomos: *gasp* What's a thief that wears Leather? *looks at Hanso*

Hanso: *death glare* What's a thief that wears a sillly little idiotic hat?

Tomos: What's a thief-

Brynn and Tormund: OK OK! WE GET IT NOW! WHAT'S A THIEF WHAT'S A THIEF, JUST SHUT IT OK!

Hanso and Tomos: *still bickering*

Brynn and Tormund: *raise their swords*

Hanso and Tomos: *stop*

Brynn: Continue.

Armin: *shoots the apple*

Kanrik: Hey, next time, can we get oranges, cuz you know, I ABSOLUTELY HATE APPLE JUICE.

Altador: NEXT!

Xandra: *gets off her car with Heather*

Heather: *sucking cutely on her pacifier*

Xandra: Honey, you forgot your lunch. *hands him a paper bag that has a cheesesteak, a bag of B-B-Q chips, Fanta and a chocolate chip cookie*

Altador: Thanks.

Echo: Awww, you're the cutest little thing are you? *pats Heather* *does funny faces*

Heather: *laughs*

Xandra: Echo, she has a rash.

Echo: Aww man. *has to stop and stops*

Jordie: I thought I was the cutest little thing! NOT FAIR!

Clara: C'mon, Jordie, stop bein' such a baby. You know you are 8 years old.

Jordie: Well, still!

Clara: Look, at Gilly. She's mature and brave. And Lisha, Far smarter than you. So what? Being unique is better.

Jordie: Are you saying I'm an idiot?

Clara: Yeah.

Jordie: And that I should be proud of it?

Clara: *listens to Katy Perry* Uh-huh.

Jordie: **I'm an idiot and I'm proud of it!**

Everyone: *laughs*

Whateva: *succesfully shoots an apple*

Clara: Not to mention you're the funniest out of the three.

Me: I'm bored. Altador's kinda torturing us. I mean look!

Everyone: *sneak up on him and hide behind a bush*

Me: *using binoculars*

*close up on Altador, I'm the voice-over*

Altador: *biting on his cheesesteak*

*close up on the sandwich*

_Look at it,The bread just perfectly baked. The loaf not to fluffy, not to crisp, and not burnt. The beef, perfectly sliced and perfectly cooked. The Cheese, is in the perfect colourof Amber Yellow, and is matured to perfection. Onions, just right. Look at the Bag of b-b-q chips, the packet seals the b-b-q-ish flavour, also it's crisp. The Fanta is just perfect, you can't say no to it. And the chocolate chip cookie, Just baked to perfection,something to die for._

Echo: Ya know what, Popgum's right, we at least need something like that. You know what,ANGRY MOB!

Everyone: *get dressed up in those clothes and armed with torches, pitchforks and baking pins* *chase after him* RAAAAAAAAAA!


	5. Chapter 4, Drooling and Salad Dressing

Chapter 4 (or 5, I can't remember)

_A week later..._

Nabile: So what game are we playin' today?

Altador: I think I'm going too easy on you guys.

Me: What? No!

Altador: NO EXCEPTIONS! NO MORE GAMES!

Everyone: Awwwwww.

Altador: SOME GAMES ARE ONLY ALLOWED.

Everyone: YAY!

Altador: Guys, New diet.

Hanso: WHAT? NEW DIET?

Echo: There is NO way you're making us.

Altador: Guys, I'm introducing you to DREAM TEAMS.

Everybody: *looking at him*

Altador: Some you guys will form into teams, and when you score goals and stuff, you will earn points for the Neopian team you joined, AND the school team. Get it?

Everyone: Ohhhhhhhhh.

Horace: So are we STILL going on this diet?

Altador: I'm gonna talk about it later. But guys, sign-up for teams. *forms appear out of nowhere*

Me,Clara, Linae and Hoban: *signs up for Shenkuu*

Whateva: *Faerieland*

Garin and Jacques: *Krawk Island*

Isca and Caylis: *Maraqua*

Kanrik, Armin and Hannah: *Terror Mountain*

Brynn,Roberta and Hanso: *Brightvale*

Tormund and Lisha: *Meridell*

Nabile, Tomos, Horace and Zina: *Lost Desert*

Gorix: *Kreludor*

Cylara: *Virtupets*

Gilly: *Haunted Woods*

Roxton and Jordie: *Moltara*

Altador: Echo?

Echo: I'll make up my mind later.

Altador: Alright, diet. You guys are STRICTLY eating *pulls out a food pyramid* Carbs. *brings out cereals, breads and pasta*

Jordie: Cool! Koko Krunch! *grabs the cereal box*

Altador: Vitamins and Minerals. *brings out fruits and Vegetables*

Everyone: *look at disgust at vegetables*

Me: I'll only eat lettuce, carrots, corn and peas.

Altador: Oils. *brings out nuts and fish and salad dressing*

Clara: *"Are you serious?" staring at the salad dressing*

Altador: And Lastly. Calories. *brings out meat and those dairy products* And of course, your schedule! Everyone wakes up at 6 am. They get dressed up, go to the gym to do aerobics. Also, flashy clothing and legwarmers are required.

All boys: WHAT?

Hoban: I'D RATHER WEAR A DRESS THAN THAT!

Altador: Do it, or detention for the rest of the year.

Everyone: *gulp*

Altador: Yeah, Aerobics start at 6:30 and ends at 7. From 7, go to the sports field 4 times. Play Basketball. Do Long Jump. Weightlift, Tennis, Taekwondo, Rowing, Handball, Judo, Soccer, Field Hockey, Fencing and -

Jordie: What style?

Altador: Freestyle.

Altador: *panting* Jazan, go get me some water.

Jazan: *grabs him some water*

Altador: *drinks water* TAP WATER JAZAN! NOT SPARKLING!

Jazan: *gives him TAP water*

Altador: *drinks* Show jumping with GIGANTIC Alabriss, Beach Volleyball, Balance beam, Vault, Uneven bars, Pommel horse, Rings, Rope climbing, Rythmic gymnastics, Trampoline, Track cycling, Canoe sprint, Water polo, Swimming and *panting* Diving. Oh and also dancing.

Brynn: Woah, woah, woah, THAT'S TOO MUCH!

Tomos: That's why it's called training.

Altador: Also, breakfast at 6, snacks at 9, lunch at 12, Snacks at 3, dinner at 6, snacks at 8 and bed at 10. Capeesh?

Everyone: *opens their mouth to say something*

Altador: *cuts them off* GOOD! Now go to class, It's about to start at 10 minutes.

Everyone: *still with mouths open*

*bell rings*

Everyone: *goes in*

ART

Dr Sloth (Yes, he gave up evil for his passion in art): Submission for your abstract paintings, Please.

Everyone: *hands in their homework*

Dr Sloth: Class, we will study about *writes on the whiteboard* EMOTIONS VIA COLOURS. First of all, Famous artists used this, such as Vincent Van Gogh. Now class, tell me what you think the artist feels when you see the painting.*brings out a painting with warm colours*

Roberta: *puts hand up*

Dr Sloth: Yes Roberta.

Roberta: Excited. Happy. NOT gloomy. Also it can be angry.

Dr Sloth: How about this one. *brings out a painting with cooler colours* *sees Hanso putting paper in his mouth* Mr Ixen, what on VIRTUPETS are you doing?

Hanso: Makin' spitballs.

Dr Sloth: And why?

Hanso: Mr Sloth, if you got angry at your teacher, would you make spitballs to spit them with?

Dr Sloth: You do have a point. Class, start painting your emotions.

Echo,Jacques, Nabile, Tomos, Armin Tormund, Gilly, Clara, Roxton: *paints warmer cuz they're so angry at Altador*

Me, Whateva, and the rest: *cooler cuz we're tired*

*bell rings*

**THIS IS JUST PART 1. I'LL SUBMIT P2 LATER.**


	6. Chapter 5, Gellibaff and Sparta

P2 for LAST CHAPTER 4 so technically, this is 5.

EXTRA

Me: FINALLY! AFTER LOTS OF BEGGING, I FINALLY GOT MY OWN OFFICE!OH AFTER YEARS LIVING IN THE GUEST BEDROOM! Oh and guys, did you get that job offer at the Neopian times? *puts down a box*

Echo: Yeah, I got a job as an editor.

Whateva: Reporter.

Me: Editor.

Brynn: Sup Peeps? *puts down a box full of stuff*

Jordie: *comes in* Hand over the money.

Me: *gives them 10 bucks*

Whateva: What are they doing in here?

Me: Helping me move. Let's see what's inside the room.

Echo: You do know it's made out of pixels, right?

Me: Yeah, but I don't care. *opens door*

Everyone: OH MY FYORA.

_In the room is painted blue, with white clouds, and the floor is painted like land, brown, pebble, little sprouts of grass. At the wall, Things are painted on it. The Giant Omelette,Tyrannian Jubjub, Mika and Carassa, the Snowager, Dices, Gummy dice, Codestones, Mortogs, Lutari Island, The Black Pawkeet, Pies, Brightvale Castle, Virtupets, Pyramid, Cyodrake's Gaze, Wishing well, Cogs, Isca, Rock candy, Illusen on a Cloud Racer and a and also some mini streams of water and real pebbles._

Jordie: It looks like Mini-Neopia!

Me: I'm moving the stuff later. Let's start!

CHAPTER 5

GEOGRAPHY

Jerdana: Class, After studying about Petpets living in Moltara-

Roxton: It turns out that petpets die a few days later cuz it's so boiling in Moltara.

Jerdana: Well, foreign petpets DO but not Moltaran petpets, they can just die a few days later up at Neopia's surface!

Jordie: Ok,ok,ok,ok. Why are we talking about last lesson when we're studying about *checks book*Coordinates, and Longitude and Latitude?

Gilly: That was in Term 1, Jordie.

Jordie: *checks book again* Studying about Rivers, Lakes and other parts of water?

Gilly: Hey, Ms Aishel, is Atlantis real?

Jerdana: No. A person stupid enough will believe in the legend! But at least, we got Maraqua. Maraqua's the closest thing to Atlantis.

Lisha: It, it can't be! I know it's real! *shows her a photo*

Jerdana: Wow, you are right!

*bell rings*

Jerdana: *sighs* Another learning-less lesson, Class dismissed. *eats her apple*

HISTORY

Xandra: Class. *sits down on her chair with Heather with her* Please present your performance for Spartan history. Popgum, Whateva, Echo.

Me, Whateva, Echo: *come up* THIS IS SPARTA!

Brynn, Clara and Gilly: THIS IS SPARTA!

Garin, Jacques and Gorix: THIS IS SPARTA!

Echo: Pa pa pa ooma mow mow, Pa pa oomow mow! *repeats*

Everybody: *divides into teams*

Foreman (grumpy old orange yurble): *brings in an inflatable pool full of gellibaff water*

Kanrik: THIS! IS! SPARTA! *kicks Hanso in the pool*

Everybody on Kanrik's side: YAAAAA!

*war scene with pool noodles and driftwood*

Xandra: Thank you. But guys, that performance WAS good, but, I was expecting better from you guys, and the movie has nothing to do with this.

Hanso: *spits out water* But it was about Sparta and stuff!

Xandra: Well, still, I bet it's copyright.

Everybody: *groans*

Echo: Brainshoot. (to block swearin' here, nothin' personal) But-

Xandra: But?

Echo: We made this as a FANTHING. I bet we're allowed to, right?

Xandra: *sigh* Xandra always loses the arguments.

*bell rings*

LANGUAGES

_At French class…_

Techo from the background store at the NC mall (call her Ms Ryan): Bonjour la Classe.

Everyone: Bonjour, Madame Ryan.

Audience: Translation?

Me: *sigh* *turns on that word thingy under foreign films*

Ms Ryan: Hello Class.

Everyone: Good Morning, Ms Ryan.

Ms Ryan: Aujord'hui, c'est votre test de français, Brynn,la main les tests. (Today is your French test,Brynn, hand out the tests) *rings a bell*

Everybody: *writes down*

Horace: *quietly*Qui a pris la Tour Eiffel. Facile. *mutters to self* Gustave Eifell…

Gilly: Le mec qui portrait pantaloon blanc à taille haute et avait un manqué de sens de la mode. *mutters* Napoleon Bonaparte…

Brynn: Le lieu où vit le bossu. Notre Dame.

Ms Ryan: La someine prochaine e'st I'italien. N'oubliez pas de devoirs!

(just google translate)

LITERACY

Xandra: *yawn* Practice cursive. Nothin personal. Read a reading passage, fix all mistakes.

Echo: *writes Chainsaws chained chocolates*

Me: *reads the passage*

Tomos: *farts*

Everyone: Ewwwww.

Roberta: It feels like the rubbish dump in Meridell! *faints and gets taken to clinic*

Xandra: *fixing papers* *sniffs the air* Mr Looper, please pass gas out side, please?

*bell rings*

P.E

_At the oval…_

Nox: *in a tracksuit and wearing a cap and a whistle. And Nike shoes* *blow whistle* LET'S PLAY SOME SOCCER! WARM-UP!

Altador: Alright guys! Let's see the good in you!

Hanso: *steps up and kicks*

Whateva: *catches the ball*

Tomos (he's the best at it): *kicks it*

Whateva: *catches*

Everybody: *gasp*

Altador: You got potential, kid.

Me: *steps up and kicks*

Hanso (the best at catching things): *falls to the ground instead* OWW!

Nox: *blows whistle* SOCCER!

Me: *center forward*

Whateva: *goalie*

Echo: *Right defender*

Gilly: *left defender*

Hanso: *left forward*

Nox: *blows whistle*

Me: *scores a goal at the first few seconds*

Echo: How's that possible?

Me: Check my highscores at yooyuball.

Whateva: *stops goals*

9-2 win

Whateva's saves, 6

My goals: 4

Echo goals: 3

Hanso goals: 1

Gilly goals: 1

*bell rings*

_In the locker room…_

Everyone: *going in the showers (don't worry, 1 shower in a room)*

Altador: I TOLD you to put Roxton in the team! *chokes Nox*

Nox: S-s-sorry! *turns purple* *puts down on the ground* *drinks some Red bull*

MATHS

Jordie: *chuckling* *passes a note to Gilly behind him*

Gilly: *opens it up and reads "How do you get your hair smelling so nice?"* *wth look* *gets angry at Jordie*

Jordie: *whispers* April fools! *laughs*

Everyone: *looking at him*

Jordie: *coughs* *does his own work*

*bell rings*

MUSIC

Sasha: Lucky guys!

Jordie: *plays the guitar*

Gilly: *plays drums*

Hanso: Do you hear me? I'm talkin' to you. Across the water, across the deep. Blue. Oceaaaan under the open sky, oh my, Oh baby I'm tryin'.

Brynn: Boy, I hear you, in my dreams. I feel your whisper, across the sea. I keep ya with me, in meh heart. You make it easier when life gets hard.

Everyone: Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be comin' home again. Oooh oooh ooh, ooh ooh, ooh.

Clara: They don't know how long it takes,

Roxton: Waitin' for a love like this-

*bell rings*

SCIENCE

Everybody: *wearing goggles and lab coats*

Me and Echo: *lab partners*

Whateva and Brynn: *lab partners*

Hanso and Kanrik: *lab partners*

Everybody: *go with their lab partners*

Fauna: Class, Today is the deadline of our explosions week. Brynn and Whateva, show your project.

Brynn: *brings out a baking soda volcano*

Whateva: This, is a baking soda volcano. Not only just Baking soda and Vinegar, BUT. BUT. BUT. BUT. The mixture WILL turn into MELTED CHEESE. Also, we worked hard on copying Mount Techo.

Everyone: Oooh.

Brynn: *starts the machine and the baking soda vinegar comes out and transforms into cheese* Feel free to taste!

Fauna: *hand out paper plates and plastic spoons*

Whateva and Brynn: *slop on some cheese on the plates*

Fauna: *tastes* Mmm, delicious! Not only this is impressive, but delicious too! But I'm afraid that I couldn't give you good marks for the cheese, so, you guys just get an A.

Whateva and Brynn: *high-five*

Me: We made a mentos and coke rocket!

Everybody: *go outside*

Echo: *puts the mentos in the coke bottle*

Coke bottle: *flies*

*applause*

Fauna: A!

_Lots of projects down…_

*bell rings*

Altador: Guys, Remember, Lots of events ahead. There's the field trip to the Roo Island Easter show, the school fundraiser. Oh and a busy schedule on 2 days time. Don't forget the School prom at the end of the term!

Everybody: *groan* *go to their dorms*

Me: *goes on bunk bed (I'm on the top, Whateva's bottom and Echo's middle ^_^)*

Whateva and Echo: *fighting about who's going first at the computer*

Whateva: I'm going first! I sat on the seat first!

Echo: I turned on the computer!

Whateva and Echo: *bicker*

Me: Would you guys just QUIET DOWN? I feel my legs are about to be vaporized.

Whateva: You go first. *lies on her bottom bed and plays on her DSi XL*

Echo: *types up a CoM parody chapter*

Me: *grabs a book and taps on the book with one hand and then the other then together and repeats*

Whateva: *pauses game* Buddy, you're a boy make a big noise.

Echo: *taps keyboard in beat* Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day.

Me: Ya got mud on yo' face-

Armin: *comes in cuz he heard us and joins us* Ya big disgrace.

Hannah: *comes in too* Kickin' yo' can all ova da place.

Everyone: *comes in* WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YA! WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YA!

Jordie: Buddy, yo' a young man hard man.

Gilly: Shoutin' in da street gonna take on da world some day.

Nabile: Ya got blood on ya face.

Brynn: Ya big disgrace.

Clara: Wavin' ya banner all ova da place-

Everybody: WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YA! *beat* WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YA-

Xandra: WHAT'S ALL THAT BIG NOISE? GO BACK TO UR DORMS!

Everybody: Awwww.

Me: Thanks guys, we really had fun.

Echo: There's gotta be another song. LIGHTBULB. Pa pa pa ooma mow mow pa pa oomow mow *repeats*

Whateva: No no no, I got an idea. Always I wanna be with you *continues singing*

Everyone: *singing songs*


	7. Chapter 6, Nachos

C6

EXTRA

Whateva: WAAAAAH! I DON'T HAVE A DATE! *asks Hanso*

Hanso: *playing ping pong with a wall* Not available. You're human. It's law, Humans are not meant to have any romantic thinys with Ixis, causing to have half-human half-goat kids.

Whateva: EWWW! *asks Kanrik*

Kanrik: IMA THIEF! WHADDAYA WANT? TO GET YA PURSE STOLEN?

Whateva: *slaps him with purse*

Kanrik: Oww. *walks away while rubbing his cheek*

Whateva: *asks Tormund*

Tormund: Unavailable, I'm more of those guys playing basketball, but I'm taken by Roberta.

Random student: How about Jazan?

Whateva: Eww, he's a chaperone… And he's 216 years old. *asks Tomos*

Tomos: Dude, WHY are you asking ME out when I'm PROPOSED to Nabile? (reference to LDP SPooF)

Whateva: Oh yeah, well, CONGRATULATIONS! *gives him a box of Ferrero Rocher chocolates*

Tomos: Mmm, dark chocolate. *goes to his dorm*

Whateva: *asks Gorix but stops* Yuck, he's too small. *asks Horace*

Horace: Taken.

Whateva: I DON'T HAVE A DATE! *cries*

Me: Welcome to our world. You're not the only one.

Whateva: You don't have a date too?

Me: Yeah. And I don't really like proms anyway. I'm more of those dudettes that reads a book in a corner.

Echo: I see you got another lonely one.

Whateva: What do you mean?

Echo: You see, I am the founder of the People Who Don't Have Dates Foundation. Or PWDHDF. What we do is get those people who don't have prom dates, and just do a prank on the prom, just to lighten them up. We have meetings, underground. In a SWEET room. And a big kitchen and entertainment area, Bedrooms, Luxurious Bathrooms, and an additional Swimming pool and Jacuzzi. Or I'd like to say, MY OFFICE. *goes to a tree, puts her hand on a spot and a little box with a screen and speakers*

Sophie: *over the thingy* Password?

Echo: Nachos.

Sophie: Proof?

Echo: *puts hand on bottom screen and screen analyses hand*

*door opens revealing a Futuristic elevator*

Whateva: Woah.

Us: *get in the elevator*

*elevator revealed to be a tube in a series of glass pipes over a big laboratory*

*KND theme thingy plays*

Whateva: Is this how big the foundation?

Echo: Just a neighboring foundation. This tube-elevator takes us directly to my office.

Whateva: What if somebody finds out we were lost?

Me: Don't worry, duplicates. They have your mind, and answer questions like what you would do. Made by the LABS. Lunatic Addicts Basement Society.

Us: *arrive*

Me: Meet the other people.

Jordie, Gilly, Lisha: Hey. We're too young.

Timmy: 'Sup.

Sophie,Reginald: Don't have dates. We're bro and sis.

Heather: *sucks on pacifier*

Whateva: What's with Heather?

Echo: Oh, Xandra gave me a babysitting job. Xandra's a chaperone. And in charge of the lasers. And the disco ball. Not to mention, Draik Guard aand Skeith Guard are bodyguards.

Me: Meet Zuri, Zac, Yura, Xilan (pronounced Zilan), Wen, Ula(pronounced You-la), Spectrum, Lula, Toddley, Tami, Sam, Sheila, Scorpie, Ria, Quorra, Pippa, Pipsqueak, Plapper, Oscar, Nina, Moonstrike, O-hog, Meedget, Flutter, Lucas, Rilla, Kayley, Dumper, Kree, Kane, Flage (pronounced as the flage in camouflage), Kila, Korra, Kee, Jamie, Jack, Iridesa, Harper, Gordy, Grox, Payson, Flo, Iya, Ermel, Danika, Dave, Hop, Rex, Chee, Nettelle, Biebs (no he isn't JB fan, his owner named him that), Bella and *drinks some water* Ace. Not to mention, Marcel, Eva, Alice, Chloe, Nico, Pedro, Luiz, Nigel and Rafel. *pants* Let's start C6! *coughs*

**C6**

_6 am in the morning…_

Everyone: *sleeping peacefully*

Roxton: *dreaming he was in a dance party in Rio De Janeiro with You-know-what gals* Yes…. Yes… Le u-know-what luvvvv meeeeee….

Me: *dreaming I have a castle made out of popcorn sticked together with butter* Mmmm…. All….. by…. My….. self…..

Whateva: *dreaming of candy* Can't… handle… the… diet… anymore…..We… Only… allowed… to…. Eat….. what…. He…. Says… Raw carrots… NO SUGAR….. No coke… No pie…. No KFC….. *snores*

Echo: *dreaming about montages* I…. need…. Some….. more….. in… parody….

Xandra and Heather: *blows those military camp trumpets, Heather has a smaller one*

Altador and Jazan: *play bells* WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WE'RE GOING TO THE ROO ISLAND EASTER SHOW!

Me: *groan* *uses pillow to block my ears*

Scarblade: *hits me with a frying pan*

Me: *aims bubble gun at him with face still in pillow*

Scarblade: *backs away*

Me: *fires bubble gun*

Scarblade: *screams and runs away*

Me: Hehehe. That always gets him.

Everyone: *get up and go to the cafeteria… IN PAJAMAS*

Echo: *in cute Flannelette pajamas with Panda heads decorated*

Me: *in long sleeves and Penguin Pajamas*

Whateva: *in T-shirt and some sort of pajama-capris*

Soup Faerie: *gives us Frosted Flakes*

Jordie: *eats Frosted Flakes messily with milk flying and all over his mouth*

Everybody: *glaring at him*

Jordie: I'm hungry jeez!

Clara: Ewwww, cereals.

Zina: Clara, clara, clara. Get used to life without luxury. And Eggs Benedict.

Clara: Jordie, HAVE MY BREAKFAST.

Jordie: I'd be happy to. *eats*

Brynn: Have you checked the website?

Everybody: *nods*

Brynn: Awesome huh?

Gorix: You know what I like about today?

Cylara: What?

Gorix: THAT THERE'S NO TRAINING!

Everybody: *hit their bowls with others, like with cheers*

_Everybody gets dressed up yadda yadda yadda… Not to mention, I am OFFICIALLY making Roxton Spanish. I am not racist. I can speak Spanish a little. Jacques is frenchin Echo's story. So I can make Roxton Spanish. _

Orrin: Get on the bus. Get on the bus.

Me: *sit next to Whateva*

Echo: *sit next to me*

Me: *starts playing Art academy on my DS lite*

Whateva: Can I have a try-

Me: Shhhhhhhhh. I'm focusing. *gently makes a wave shape*

Echo and Whateva: *staring at it*

Echo: It's so BEAUTIFUL.

Me: And… Done. Who wants it?

Echo and Whateva: ME! ME! ME!

Me: *grabs a bandana out of nowhere (no, not an ixi butt, if it was, my eyes would burn cuz of the odor)* *points at Echo and Whateva alternately with a finger* Eeeny Meeny miny moe, catch a Tasu by it's toe, if it scratches let it go, eeny meeny miny moe.*repeats* *removes bandana* Whateva's it.

Echo: *groan and pulls out blackberry*

Whateva: *gets amazed*

Me: Let's sing some songs! Hit it Gilly!

Gilly: *nods and removes earphones and puts volume on high on her iPod*

Hanso: Hey neopets whatcha doin' tonight-

Tormund: I wanna see what you guys got in store. *points at Brightvale Fruits in the horizon*

Roxton: Ah ah neo.

Kanrik: Ur giving it all when ur givin' me neopoints, I wanna see if you can gimme some more-

Gorix: Neocola.

Echo: You can be my pet, I can be your owner-

Shadow and Fire (cameo): And we can party this bus however we can!

Roxton: Ah ah neo.

Me: Pump da cola can bend it upside down *bends it*

Whateva: *grabs it* Or we can pump it from back to the front! *throws it at a person giving out Brightvale Fruits brochures*

Brochure person: OOF!

Whateva: HAHA!

Roxton: Ooh, baby, baby. La la la la la la la.

Roxton and Hanso: Ooh baby baby, la la la la la la la.

Roxton, Hanso and Tormund: Ooh, baby baby, la la la la la la la…

Jordie: Ooh, drop it to da floor make you wanna say it.

Lisha: Ya ya ya.

Cylara: Ooh, ya got it cuz ya make me wanna say it-

Brynn: Yeah, u can shake some moar make ya wanna say it-

Garin and Jacques: Ooh, ya got it cuz you make me wanna say it-

Isca and Caylis: Don't stop it- cuz I want ya tonight

Gilly and Jordie:*rap* Ima Neo County, self paid self made neopointsinare.

Gilly: *rap* I used to play juice break-

Echo: *rap* Now I'm playin' double NP games-

Whateva: *rap*Getting' NPs.

Me: *rap* There are problems, no such thing as problems-

Jacques: No problemo.

Nabile: Doin' anythin' to solve the tablets-

My pet, Randal: I'm stickin' to meh owner-

Horace: Now lemme see if ya got SCOURGIES.

Tomos: Hey neopets whatcha doin' tonight-

Armin: I wanna see what you guys got in store. *points at a supermarket in the horizon*

Roxton: Ah ah neo.

Kanrik: Ur giving it all when ur givin' me neopoints, I wanna see if you can gimme some more-

Sophie: Neggnog.

Me: You can be my pet, I can be your owner-

Randal, Acorn (my pet wanted a nickname, she thought that Usuls were squirrel based), Bobble (cuz of her bobble hat) (cameo): And we can party this bus however we can! (they're my pets)

Roxton: Ah ah neo.

Whateva: Pump da neggnog box bend it upside down *bends it*

Echo: *grabs it* Or we can pump it from back to the front! *throws it at a person giving out hot dogs*

Hot dog person: OOF! *spills ketchup at Xandra's face*

Echo: Oops.

Timmy: *reading a book*

Heather: *taking some ketchup and licking it from her paw/hand*

Roxton: Ooh, baby, baby. La la la la la la la.

Roxton and Hanso: Ooh baby baby, la la la la la la la.

Roxton, Hanso and Tormund: Ooh, baby baby, la la la la la la la…

Jordie: Ooh, drop it to da floor make you wanna say it.

Lisha: Ya ya ya.

Cylara: Ooh, ya got it cuz ya make me wanna say it-

Brynn: Yeah, u can shake some moar make ya wanna say it-

Garin and Jacques: Ooh, ya got it cuz you make me wanna say it-

Isca and Caylis: Don't stop it- cuz I want ya tonight

**TO BE CONTINUED… IM TIRED.**


	8. We don't need your sound effects, Tomos

C8

_As we party in the bus…_

Everybody: *dancing and volume turned high*

Heather: *cutely dancing while still in Xandra's arms*

Xandra: *getting angry* YAAAAAA! SHOOP DA WHOOP! *destroys the whole bus with her lasers*

Heather: *crying and spits out pacifier*

Tormund: DUDE! YOU JUST RUINED THE WHOLE PARTY!

Everybody: Awww Man.

Nox (as bus driver): Not to mention, but, we're at the Brightvale W-

Warf: You said Warf?

Nox: No, I said, Wharf. Wharf. (reference to Isca's line in CoM parody)

Warf: Oh. *dives in the river*

Me: Now what kind of warf is that?

Roberta: Aquari Piscelia Warfler. Apparently belongs to the H2O family of Warfs , with the ability to use water to attack, have a mermaid tail and breathe normally underwater. An Extinct species of the Warf.

Everybody: …What? (reference to the pirates while Jacques is speaking in CoM parody)

Brynn: Guys, she meant that that warf belongs to the Water Family of Warfs. And has the ability to use water to attack, have a fish tail, and breathe normally underwater-

Tomos: I still don't get it.

Echo: Not to mention you're stupid as.

Nabile: HEY!

Echo: What? It's true.

Nabile: You do have a point.

Tomos: Psh, say that again, and I'm breaking off our engagement (reference to LDP SPooF)

Brynn: You know the Percy Jackson Movie?

Tomos: YEAH! PERCY'S ALL *makes sound effects* AND ARES WAS ALL BAM BAM BAM!

Brynn: And how he breathes underwater?

Tomos: OH YEAH! DAT'Z DA BEST PART!

Brynn: That's how the warf behaves.

Tomos: OH. I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS ALL STUPID ALL THE TIME.

Whateva: Everybody knows that.

Brynn: Also, it's a REALLY RARE species, as we say it by the item rarity.

Everybody except for Me, Echo, Whateva, Brynn, Lisha and Roberta (apparently, we're da smartest out of the cast): Ohhhhhhhhh.

Altador: Let'z take da wharf!

Whateva: Hey, if Roo Island is just near, why are we taking the Ferry?

Xandra: We're picking up our orders.

Whateva: And?

Xandra: We're going on our own boat. But we still gotta get it from Meridell.

Everybody: *go to the wharf station*

*a boat comes*

Speaker: FERRY TO MERIDELL!

Everybody: *goes on it*

Ticket lady: TICKETS.

Everybody: *gives the lady ticket*

Hanso: *gives a movie ticket*

Ticket lady: HEY THIS IS A MOVIE TICK- Oh, it's a ticket to, RIO! I'll let you off da hook.

Hanso: *does that thing with his hands like they're pretend guns and eyes squinted and making this weird sound*

_15 minutes later…_

Everyone: *playing Charades*

Me: *doing the robot dance*

Lisha: Ummm,ummmm, Is that Commander Gormos?

Me: *shakes head*

Lisha: *blasted by Commander Gormos*

Gormos: MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Clara: Robot?

Me: *nods*

Whateva: *flapping arms*

Hanso: Chicken dance?

*chicken comes out of nowhere and attacks Hanso*

Whateva: THAT'S STUPID! *continues flapping arms*

Echo: Pterattack Pteri?

Whateva: *nods*

Echo: *does that double dream hands dance*

Me: Ooo! Ooo! I know! I know! DOUBLE DREAM HANDS.

Echo: *nods but made me dance it anyway*

Everyone: *laughing including Me*

Brynn: *moonwalks*

Jordie: MOONWALK!

*moon cookies fall from the sky*

Xandra: We're here!

Tormund: DUNG FIGHT!

Everybody: *wear Latex gloves, those white weird overalls, rubber boots, surgical masks,goggles, Helmets and if you have long hair,tied into a bun*

Echo: *slams one straight at Hanso* *laughs*

Brynn: *hits Echo*

Echo: Ooof!

Me and Whateva: *putting dung on a catapult and firing it*

Xandra: *gets one on her face*

Hanso: *hurls the dung at Tormund*

Jordie: *doggy digs*

Gilly: *dodges one in slow mo*

Gilly: *tosses one at Whateva*

Whateva: *throws it at Altador*

Altador: I HAVE ENOUGH!

Hanso: You're such a KJ (Killjoy).

Jazan: Everybody, just, just, get back to your normal clothes, maybe perhaps take a shower. IN 10 MINUTES FLAT. LET'S GO LET'S GO!

Everybody except for Me,Whatev and Echo: *fighting over the Showers*

Me, Whateva and Echo: *meet up at the back entrance where nobody knows*

Whateva: Where's the Grappling hook?

Echo: Got it.

Whateva: Rope?

Me: Mmm hmm.

Whateva: *ties it to make one Grappling Hook*

Me: *throws it on the roof*

Echo: *grabs a peg and hammers it*

Whateva, Me, Echo: *climb it*

Echo: *pulls out a Stone thing*

Me: Concrete! It's blocked!

Echo: *grabs a Marctite Knife* Lucky, I stole it from Garin. *cheesy smile*

Garin: *crying his eyeballs out* I LOST MY KNIFE!

Whateva: You're gonna be toast when he finds out, and literal! *points to a giant toaster in the horizon*

Echo: Done. *grabs another Grappling hook and puts it near the hole* *slides down with her backpack*

Whateva and Me: *slide down*

Me: *checks showers* Opaque curtains. *tries to see what's inside but couldn't* High quality showers. And in separate rooms with your own bench! Perfect!

Us: *go to rooms*

_2 minutes later…_

Us: *done already*

Everybody: *outside* *still bickering*

Us: *climb the rope and put back the concrete thing and stone thingy* Mission Accomplished. *rush to the Ferry station

Me: *while sitting* *see a Shadow Wraith go by by watching outside and Shadow wraith was gone and went to a weird cave* Huh? Guys did you see that?

Echo: What?

Me: A- a Shadow Wraith. Only a bit bigger.

Whateva: That's impossible, all of them are dead.

Me: I'm not kidding. I really saw it.

Echo: My Version of Armin must've put something in your cereals to hallucinate.

Me: Really, I saw it.

Whateva: It's impossible.

Me: Maybe you're right. But i'm still believing I still saw it.

(Yes, that scene leads to another story)

Everyone: *back and dressed*

Nox: Goody, you guys are just in time. The Ferry's here!

Everyone: *staring at it* SWEET.

**To be continued…**

**If you're wondering about the other story thing, I'll give you some hints…**

**Somebody from the past gets fame again…**

**People who didn't notice who they REALLY are…**

**Faeries, Faeries, Faeries, STONED… AGAIN…**

**1 sword, only 1 can control it and choose the fate of Neopia… Alongside with Assistance…**

**People, Fighting…. IN STYLE…**

**A join of other Plots, plot characters, Villains…**

**2 representatives from each land (except for mini-lands, Roo Island, Kiko Lake, Geraptiku and Neovia)**

**Villains from the game Puzzle Adventure (Stupid Tura-Kepek level!)**

**We now recognize Maractite is Officially an Excalibur wannabe…**

**Xandra switches sides from da Lame Forces of Bad, to da Goody two shoes of Good.**

**Heather gets zapped by the Lab Ray and turns into a teenager (I'm not sure about this idea)…**

**A Total Sacrifice. In order to save the world. But gets Revived again.**

**Faerie Guardians…. Special Powers…**

**Weird Chips that you stick it on your back and wings come out, giving the ability to fly (Customizable! XD)**

**Yes, Characters will get recognization.**

**That exciting enough? I'm excited, I'm making a short SPooF cuz I'm excited! Big success though? I'm not sure…**


	9. Chapter 8, Pieboarding

Ok, I got bored, so, I'll just get on the carnival. ^_^. And maybe the next day. :D

C9

*falsetto plays while looking at the carnival*

Echo: LADIES FIRST! *pushes through teh crowd*

Me and Whateva: *exchange looks*

Me: Ladies first.

Everyone: *rushes to go get some prizes*

Leeroy: STEP RIGHT UP TO THE COCONUT SHY! WIN A ULTRA JUMBO SIZE BRYNNSO PLUSHIE!

Whateva and Me: *exchange looks* *race to the stand while pushing each other*

Leeroy:*has an accent like Mater in Cars* *talks to Whateva* Woah, lil' lady! Did the Chili sauce go to ya brain! Zat lil' lady got here first-

Whateva: I DON'T CARE I WANT MY PRIZE!

Leeroy: Rules are rules, hehe. *hands me some balls* *talks to me* Ya got 10 balls.

Me: *tries to knock each down with a ball each*

Leeroy: Ya got 5 more left, *weird laugh*

*clown Kacheek machines waving with hands*

Me: Hmmm. *aims* Aim. Power. Curve. SHOOT! *throws it*

*ball gets stuck on a arm and when the Right Kacheek waves to the left the ball gets hurled and knocks all of them down*

*gasps of shock*

Leeroy: Here's your prize. *hands me the plushie*

Me: IT'Z ZO FWUFFY! (It's so fluffy!) :3 ^_^

Echo: *finds a Test your strength game with Arnold and a bunch of bullies* *pushes through the crowd* Can I play a game? *hands him 2 tickets*

One of the Simpsons Bullies: Are you sure you're even STRONG ENOUGH?

Arnold: Hush guys. That girl looks pretty strong, Actually I'm lying. YOU LOOK SO WEAK ENOUGH THAT YOU CAN'T HOLD A PEA!

Them: *laugh their heads off*

Echo: OOOH, SO YOU CALL ME A WEAKLIN HUH? I'M TELLING MOMMY. WE HAVE A DEAL, I WIN THE GAME, YOU OWE ME 10,000 NP, I LOSE, I OWE YOU 10,000 NP, DEAL?

Arnold: Oh sure, Deal… Weakling.

Them: *lmho*

Echo: *hits it and rings the bell*I'm changing it to 20,000. We have a deal, Chintzy. Hand over… OR DIE!

Echo's Narration Office: *appear with her in their costumes and weapons in the war scene in CoM parody*

Arnold: *gulp* *hands over da money*

Echo: THANK YOU! *bump into Altador*

Altador: Echo, what are you doing? You're getting detention-

Echo: YOU CAN'T MAKE ME CUZ POPGUM'S THE AUTHOR AND CAN CHANGE YOUR SCRIPT! HA!

Altador: I'LL MAKE YOU!

Echo: *brings out super cool as chainsaw*

Altador: *brings out his super lame as sword*

Altador and Echo: *jump*

Echo: *holding the super cool as chainsaw as if she was gonna chop him*

Altador: *holding his super lame as sword in a swishing form*

Echo: *manages to slice his sword and cut some hair from Altador*

Altador: *gasps* *goes back to the ground* MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL HAIR! NOW I'LL NEVER GET TO BRAID MY HAIR LIKE RAPUNZEL! MY SWORD! MY TRIPLE DELUXE AWESOME AS SWORD! YOU WILL PAY BRAT! YOU WILL PAY!

Echo: *leaning on chainsaw* You're not gonna make me, ever.

Whateva: *manages to find a game* Excuse me, Miss Taelia. What on Earth is the objective?

Taelia: *explains that you have to shoot the water gun on the target's bullseye to make their flag go up their pole, the flag that reaches the top first wins*

Whateva: *looking at her opponents, some who she REALLY REALLY HATES*

Donny: *blows air horn*

Whateva: *starts shooting*

An oppenent's flag: *gets neck-to-neck with hers*

Whateva: *wins a Ultra Deluxe Faerie queen doll*

_Eveybody at least won a prize… And ate lots of junk food (Yay Hot dogs and burgers and French fries and pepsi and corn on the cob and lemonade *pant* *pant*)…. And at least had a pie fight…_

Echo: *firing pies from her sniper gun (remember? She won it from the party at LDP SPooF)*

Me: *putting whipped cream and pies everyone*

Whateva: *hurls one at Brynn*

Brynn: *smashes one at Echo*

Echo: *shoots one at Roxton*

Roxton: *throws at Isca*

Isca: *at Garin*

Garin: *at Caylis*

Caylis: *at Jacques*

Jacques: *at Gorix*

Gorix: *at Cylara*

Cylara: *Cybunny Scout*

Scout: *Hanso*

Hanso: *Clara*

Clara: *Jordie*

Jordie: *Gilly* *laughs and gets pied by Gilly*

Lisha: *pies self*

Tormund: *Roberta*

Roberta: *Tormund*

Tomos: *Nabile*

Nabile: *Horace*

Horace: *Zina*

Zina: *Tomos*

Linae: *Hoban*

Hoban: *skids on a pie (stupid shoes!) and slams into a pile of pies*

Echo: *slams self to*

Everybody: *slams self*

Me: PIEBOARDIING! *grab a pie and pieboard down the indoor skating ramps*


	10. Chapter 9,Would you like some fries too?

C10

_Just a beautiful, beautiful morning…_

Tweety Bird: So how do you do a tweet?

Me: You're a bird, you should know how to tweet.

Tweety Bird: Well I don't.

Me: Well I thought you can!

Tweety Bird: I only did it for the money!

Me: Well, if you can't tweet, then, you're fired! No money back!

Whateva: *kicks her out, literally*

Echo: Let's get on with it.

_Is ruined with homework…_

*shows a desk filled with an English essay, a speech, Books, Computer hibernated, a potted plant, Bottle of Everlasting Apple, and lots of other stuff, and Echo sleeping on the computer*

_Yes Neopia, Altador ruined it too…_

Altador: *playing Rock music on loud over the Speakers*

Me: Ugh… Echo, is that your alarm clock slash radio again? *sleepy face*

Echo: *looks at alarm clock* Nope. It's turned off. And I put Classical music in.

Me: Why Classical Music?

Whateva:*ignores us* This can only mean one thing…

Everyone: ALTADOR.

Amira: *turns on the emergency sprinklers*

Everybody: *get wet*

Zina: C'MON THIS WAS NEW PAJAMAS I BOUGHT AT THE NC MALL YESTERDAY!

Me: *notice the sprinklers* They JUST can't give up, can't they? *presses a button and a big umbrella opens up*

All the teachers: *come in and wet us with hoses, watering cans, water balloons and buckets*

Whateva: *holds up a Hot Coffee gun*

All the teachers: *stop*

Echo: *notices Hanso doing a special sign* Save that gun for later.

Whateva: Huh?

Me: RE-INFORCEMENTS!

Everybody: *with stuff with chili sauce inside*

Echo: *blows official war conch horn*

Everybody: *fire*

_A Food fight began…_

Echo: Yeah, Guns with crayons, kinda lame, yeah, but still effective. *shoots a crayon at Jazan*

Jazan: *goes crazy and wipes out the teachers*

_Yeah, we kinda took a shower and get fixed up…_

Me: Hey Audrey, are we still having those Omelettes like, today?

Soup Faerie Assistant #1 (whose name is Audrey): Nope.

Me: What? But we always have it all the time! IT'S TRADITION.

Soup Faerie Assistant #2 (whose name is Bella): Sorry peeps, but, we have no choice, but, you guys are having oatmeal.

Soup Faerie Assistant #3 (whose name is Justine, and she doesn't like JB much.): *hands over oatmeal*

Soup Faerie Assistant #4 (whose name is Nina): We don't know what it tastes like. Try it.

Me: *shrugs and takes a big spoonful of it* *spits it out at Foreman Follies (Grumpy Old Orange Yurble, he's the ninth cousin of Farmer Follies)* THIS TASTES LIKE MORTOGBERRIES AND RAINBOW DUNG AND PLEAKLEY'S DOGGY BOTTLE WATER!

Everyone: *take a big spoonful and spit out* *groan*

Whateva: What did you put on this… this… menacing killer oatmeal?

Audrey: Well, Altador told Foreman Follies the Forefitor (**For**eman ch**ef **Jan**itor**) to make the recipe, then he gave it to us to make it.

Gilly: Oh, that explains. Have you ever tasted his spaghetti? I'll tell you, it tastes like puke with vinegar and mustard and salt. *gross out*

Foreman Follies: Do you like it?

Jordie: Say good stuff, or you'll *indicates dead with his finger and neck*.

Foreman: Do you like it? *smile*

Hanso: Yeah, it's uh, very delicious. Yeah. *mutters to self* NOT.

Whateva: Very, VERY delicious! *feels needing to throw up* *runs to the bathroom for barf bucket* *throws up*

Forefitor: *puzzled look*

Me: *lying* That's puke of happiness.,

Forefitor: Oh!

*bell rings*

Altador: *blowing his whistle and making us jog to our dorm*

Everyone: *come out in aerobics clothes*

_While in the elevator…_

*elevator music playing*

Tomos: *farts*

Everyone: Awww, Tomos! *get out while nearly passing out*

Shadow Usul (hosting the aerobics class): *plays some weird song on her radio* Up, up, down, down, right, right *continues*

Jordie: *busts a move*

Echo: Ugh… I hate this costume.

Shadow Usul: TIPPY TOES!

Echo: *does that with no difficulty*

Everyone: *difficulty*

Altador: *in flashy tights, leg warmers, tank top and headband*

Everyone: *laugh and get zapped by Mr Insane*

Jordie: *screams cuz his hat's ON FIRE*

Clara: Oh Fyora. *panicks* *grabs water bottle filled with iced tea and pours it on Jordie's hat and on Jordie*

Jordie: Great, my hat's not on fire, but I'm STICKY!

Clara: Why did I just pour my Iced Tea on you? I was saving that for LATER!

Altador: Clara… Detention for bringing in iced tea.

Clara: But it's TEA!

Altador: It still has sugar.

Clara: *grumble*

Hanso: *busts a move* I'M THE BEST DANCER IN THIS WHOLE SCHOOL!

Jordie: Oh yeah? DANCE OFF!

Horace: No I AM cuz you guys couldn't even do the worm!

Echo: You three are big big, neggfaces. You guys can't even ballet!

Hanso: Can you?

Echo: You guys can't pass the first level!

Brynn: DANCE OFF!

Me and Whateva: *come up*

Brynn: *turns on dance revolution*

*just make the song whatever you want*

Echo: 12928717465398269!

Hanso: *roars in anger*

Me: *fires a pie at Hanso*

Hanso: *takes his time eating*

Altador: DETENTION! HANSO!

Echo, Whateva, Me: *high five cuz of winnin' da game*

Altador: WEIGHTLIFTING!

Everybody: *in gym lifting weights*

Echo: *sweating*

Me: *hands sweating*

Whateva: *crying*

Brynn: *panting*

Jordie: *squashed under a weight*

Gilly: *hair strand turning gray (reference to Percy Jackson and the titan's curse)*

Clara: *screaming*

Altador: *gives us another weight*

Everyone: *collapse*

Altador: *push us to the tennis court*

Me: *serve*

_30 minutes later…_

Me: *sweating*

Echo: *looking so tired*

Whateva: *bruise on leg cuz she collapsed*

Jordie: *tail all squiggly*

Gilly: *leaves in hair*

Brynn: *still strong*

Hanso: *rushed to the clinic*

Lisha: *secretly eating cheetos*

Tormund: *using swords to make a tent so balls would deflect*

Roxton: *playing ukulele*

Nabile: Why are you playing ukulele? Why are you making a tent?

Altador: DETENTION! *points at Lisha*

Lisha: IT'S RUDE TO POINT!

Altador: *whistle*

Everybody: *in Taekwando outfits in a nanosecond cuz of my AWESOME AUTHOR POWERS!*

Jordie: *manages to hit Gilly*

Gilly: *oof*

BREAK

Me: Just a little gossip. JORDIE AND BRYNN ARE COUSINS. TOP CHOP KID IS BRYNN'S BROTHER. MUSIC SHP NC MALL DUDE IS JORDIE'S UNCLE, THEREFORE IT IS BRYNN'S REAL DAD.

END OF BREAK

Roxton: *kicks*

Nabile: *oof*

Tomos: *fights with Roxton* You KICKED her!

Roxton: This is Taekwando! We're MEANT to!

Tomos: *yelling*

Roxton: *yelling*

Tomos and Roxton: *yelling*

Tomos and Roxton: *get zapped by Mr Insane*

Mr Insane: Hehehe.

*tables and ping pong paddles appear, and balls*

Whateva: *sucks*

Echo: *teaches*

Me: *smashes a shot against Clara straight away*

Echo and Whateva: *stress*

Echo: *smashes*

Whateva: *hits back*

Echo: *smashes*

Whateva: *scores a point*

Jordie and Gilly: *serving balls at random people*

You: OWWW! *throw back at them*

Altador: *blows whistle and zombies chase us*

Hanso: *scream*

Lisha: LADIES FIRST!

Everyone: *running around the whole school*

Brynn: *throwing Mac n cheese at them*

Hanso: *squirting them with lemon juice in the eye or jabbing them*

Brynn and Tormund: *slicing and splitting*

Brynn: This is just like Shadow Wraiths.

Tormund: Just like the PS3 game.

Gilly: Call Mr Krawley Sophie!

Sophie: *checks phone* I don't have his phone number.

Gilly: Bruno?

Bruno: I don't use mine a lot.

Gilly: Reginald?

Reginald: Nuh-uh.

Gilly: XANDRA! CALL MR KRAWLEY! NOW!

Xandra: *calls Mr Krawley*

Mr Krawley: *dissolves them*There, all gone. Now for your excuse me, I have some Science tests to mark.

Hanso: What did I get?

Mr Krawley: F.

Hanso: *slump*

Altador: SHOOTING GUYS!

Everybody: *go outside with some guns*

Jazan: *firing the clay disc gun*

Echo: *shoots them with AMAZING accuracy*

Me: *nearly there*

Whateva: *lightning*

Jordie: *not really good*

Gilly: *ace*

Timmy: OH YEAH! *shoots like 39*

Brynn: C'mon, out of ammo? *throw wooden spears instead* *accidentally kills a bird*

Everyone: *bike to beach and sail to Meridell and back to Brightvale*

Isca and Caylis: *go off*

Garin and Jacques: *sail*

Me: *goes in front of Jacques*

Jacques: Sailing race!

*hurricane opens up*

Everybody: *screaming*

Echo: TELL KELPBEARD TO CALM DOWN- *gets seaweed on mouth*

Gilly: *sail goes on face and accidentally fall to sea*

Jordie: GILLY!

Me: *toss him goggles*

Gilly: *out of breath*

Jordie: *grabs her*HELP!

Brynn: *get them on her sail*

Me: *wave crashes on me* *gets blown off near the eye* *screaming*

Whateva: GET POPGUM!

Everybody: *sailing near Me*

Linae: It's too dangerous to come any near!

Whateva: We HAVE to save her!

Me: *scream and get to the eye*

Everybody: POPGUM!

Echo and Whateva: *crying*

Whateva: She's.. she's gone foreva!

Lisha: NOW I GET THE SPOTLIGHT!

Horace: *so angry he pushed Lisha into the hurricane*

Lisha: I'll be back… *gone*

*hurricane normal*

My boat: *floating*

Echo: *lasso to her boat* *sniffing*

_Underwater…_

Me: *actually breathing pretty normal* Help… Help…

Isca and Caylis: *grab me to the surface*

Me: Guys, what are you sulking about when I'm just here?

Nabile: She's alive!

Everybody: YAY!

Me: I can't let myself die in this story, would I?

*helicopter picks us up*

Altador: I actually got Kelpbeard to make that hurricane to make things harder. *smile*

Me: Yeah, and you nearly took MY LIFE!

Altador: *gets us back to school* ROWING DOWN DA CREEK!

Everyone: *dragon boat racing*

*raining fast food*

Me: *grabs a big Mac*

Everybody: *eating*

Altador: Curse you Fyora! It's getting late guys. Speed frenzy!

Everyone: *judoing, and those stuff* *go to dorms*

Echo: *helping me get on bed*

Everybody: *giving me a goodie basket*

Hanso: *giving me a snicker bar*

Brynn: *strepsils, my favourite medical candy! 2nd, after gummy vitamins*

Linae: *oozing Negg Buns*

Hoban: *hot tea*

Whateva and Echo: *kfc*

Tormund and Roberta: *French fries*

Nabile and Tomos: *pie*

Echo: *aim bubble gun at Altador*

Altador: *scream and run*

**You like it? Jumbo sized for you guys! Took me SO long to type it! Sorry for the inconvenience! If you didn't like it, then, *sniff sniff*, I put a lot of heart into it! I might as well think about TFR on Twitter or something. Do not worry, I have Echo's permission. *shows a contract that turns out to be a grocery list* Sorry, that was last week's. XD  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11, IM GONNA KILL JOO HOBAN!

**NOTE: Sorry for that chapter 1 mistake... Meepits invaded! *meepit pulling my hair* *screaming* *grabbing Meepicide* *shows to meepits* *meepits run away* Here's C11 for you!**

C11

Altador: Guys this is too easy!

Everyone:*groan*

Altador: MORE STUFF! Now go get your breakfast.

Roxton: *in the cafeteria and served a boiled negg and a glass of milk* This is NOT what I get back home!

Me: *glaring at Forefitor (Note: The word I did not create, it's actually an avatar you can get)*

Echo: *throws it at a random nerd*

RaNdOm NeRd: Eh?

Echo: *giggles crazy*

Me: *puts it in the bin*

Whateva: *flush it down the toilet*

Hanso: NEGG FIGHT!

Everybody: *throwing neggs at each other*

Neopolice: *aim U-bend of great justice* Put your hands up!

Everybody: *hands up*

Echo: I FLAIL MY HANDS UP IN THE AIR SOMETIMES! SAYIN' HELLO MY NAME IS ECHO! (If you're wondering how I got the phrase, I found it in Lilo and Stitch with a chance of neopets review section)

Hanso: I STEAL SOME ARTIFACT AND LIVE MY LIFE! SAYIN' HELLO MY NAME IS HANSO!

Altador: *blows whistle*

Everyone: Aw man.

*pool appears with a diving board in oval*

Everybody: *in swimsuits*

Echo: *dives* GO ON GILLY!

Gilly: *shivering* I…i…I'm Sc…sc…sc….scared.

_1 hour later…_

Hoban: *sigh* *pushes Gilly*

Gilly: *scream* *crashes* *panting when comes to surface* IMA GONNA KILL JOO HOBAN! *chasing Hoban*

Hoban: Bye bye. *smirks while on the diving board and falls on the concrete*

*hospital van comes and heals him straight away*

Altador: Popgum make it proper please.

Me: Hmmph. *edits*

Jazan: *singing Beat It with Mr Krawley and Dr Sloth* JUST BEAT IT!

Mr Krawley and Dr Sloth: BEAT IT!

Jazan: BEAT IT!

Mr Krawley: *continue singing*

Dr Sloth: *dancing* I LOVE THIS SONG! *grabs his Michael Jackson hat and moonwalks*

King Kelpbeard: *in XXL swimming stuff, hey, did you notice, that all the kings are fat. Well not Altador and Jazan but they are fat, right?* Echo is it?

Echo: *stretching*

King Kelpbeard: Syncro! Tippy toes, down, tippy toes, down, arms straight! And dive!

Echo: *dives*

Xandra: *7/10, she kinda hates it when Echo gets close to Heather*

Amira: *9/10, she likes it but she kinda thinks Jazan can do better*

Kauvara: *10/10*

King Kelpbeard: EVERYONE TAKE A PLUNGE!

Me: *dives*

Kelpbeardold (hehe, it's fun teasing him!): Excellent Popgum, you're arms are squiggly though.

Whateva: *dives*

Kelpbeardold: That's good Whateva but please don't scream when you hit the water.

Whateva: *fist sign*

Kelpbeardold: *bursting out laughing* What can a teenager do to me? *continuing laughing*

Whateva: *wrestling him*

Kelpbeardold: *screaming*

Jazan: *pulling Whateva out*

Altador: *putting a net across the pool* LET'S PLAY WATER POLO BABY!

*The Blue Danube Waltz playing*

NOTE: Edits of the whole scene.

Whateva: *serving in time with music*

Hanso: *hitting it back once and repeat, he's in shape. *

Brynn: *hitting repeat*

Hoban: *leaps and NOOOOS! In slow mo and hits face*

Everyone: Oooh, ouch.

Altador: *whistles*

*back to Beat It*

Jazan: *epic electric guitar solo*

Dr Sloth: *smashes drums*

Mr Krawley: *slams hands on keyboard*

*fireworks*

Amira: Freestyle 100m.

*ruki chirp*

Amira: *clears throat* Ahem, Freestyle 100m, I repeat, Freestyle 100m.

*ruki chirp*

Amira: I SAID FREESTYLE 100M FOR FYORA'S SAKE! *smashes microphone*

*high sound goes on with microphones*

Everyone: *screaming with eyes closed and arms covering ears and bumping each other*

_Mike magically fixed…_

Commander Gormos: Swimmer 1, Brynneth Kayson.

Brynn: *on starting block with goggles and hair tied back*

Commander Gormos: Swimmer 2, Echo.

Echo: *on starting block*

Gormos: Swimmer numero 3, Garin Campbell.

Garin: *wearing speedos*

Gormos: Swimmer no. 4, Popgum.

Me: *can't wait to go in the warm water cuz it's SO COLD*

Gormos: Numero 5, Isca Ainsleys.

Isca: *in her mermaid clothes in CoM*

Gormos: No. 6, Whateva.

Whateva: *panting*

Fire, Shadow: *in cheerleader outfits and waving fake chainsaws* GO ECHO! GO ECHO! *repeating*

Armin v. E (v. E means Echo version): *waving awesome posters with some of his Bori friends*

NOTE: My pet names in this story are nicknames.

My Usul pet Pop and Kacheek Beaker: *doing flips in the air or waving pompoms with blue strips*

My Korbat Randal: *holding those banners that planes have and flying everywhere saying POPGUM!*

My Bruce Lily: *waving flags with bubblegum formed into 2 nines (what? My Penname has gum.)*

My Kougra Cree (she was named after Brynn, but I'm gonna call her Cree): *wearing light blue face paint and yelling for me*

My Cybunny Cyber (Just to let you know, you can get a Cybunny ONLY on April 21st, and you can only get Lutaris on April 14th. ): *neck fur and tail coloured light blue and hopping with Pop and Beaker*

Lahetta: *cheering for her really loud and waving posters*

PAUSE

Me: got any more pets?

Whateva: Go check.

Me: *check* Ok, Sun_Usul or Sun, DustyBeauty or Dusty… or Beauty…, Alivia, just called Alivia

Sun: GO FOR WHATEVA! *screaming her throat out (just expression, no harm)*

Dusty…. Or Beauty: *dancing and blowing a horn that has Whateva's name in Faerieland

Alivia: MAKE SOME NOISE FOR OUR OWNER!

Whateva: *touched* Awww, they're so supportive aren't they?

Echo: Yeah!

Me:Hey, you said in C3 of your CoM she was striped, when I checked, she was cloud.

Whateva: Nevermind. But they're so cute aren't they?

Me: *nod*

Hanso: *has no one*

Isca: *King Kelpbeard, she's adopted*

King Kelpbeard: GO ISCA! *has a cramp* OWW! *taken to hospital*

Caylis: *cheering*

Garin: *no one*

**Well that's the end of it. Hanso's flashback will be made to a separate 1-shot (I think, not sure) story. But first, I wanna publish it in the Neopian Times. ^_^ Keep your eyes peeled! *stops Jordie from getting a peeler from the kitchen drawer* NOT LITERAL! *teaching Jordie kitchen safety* And I might not update for a while, all these wonderful distractions! *distracted by a bag of corn chips and Jordie running with a peeler* Hey can you stop him for me? Thanks.**

**note: Echo, please pick a team, ANY TEAM. I suggest you Moltara. :) Or LD, or Maraqua, or Mystery Island... Basically, it's where your neohome is. But I'll YOU LOADS AND LOADS OF TIME... By not updating. :) So take your time. :) **


	12. Chapter 12, Training Schedules

**Sadly, I didn't know that you have to PASTE the WHOLE story in when you're submitting for the NT. C'mon! Note: Mild words like darn and those stuff are mentioned sometimes. Commonly by Echo.**

C12?

Amethyst: *hops off a bus with two luggage bags*

Jordie: Hey look! It's Amethyst!

Hanso: Welcome to Hunter High. Well, obviously, we FIGHT GOOD. LIKE A HUNTER.

Random girl: *yells at him*

Hanso: Like a Hunter and a Huntress.

Me: THAT'S BETTER! C'mon Amethyst, if you're waiting for Altador's tours, trust me, their lame as. We don't have much dorms left, so you're welcome to stay at ours.

Me and Amethyst: *arrive at the doorstep*

Whateva: *slides a lid that only shows her eyes* Password?

Me: *leaning close* 897964.

Echo: *opens door* AMETHYST!

Me: So, we're training today. We really need to get breakfast, but we only have 30 minutes. So Ame, you better unpack your bags and don't go to the cafeteria.

Echo: *pulls out a basket of energy bars* Have some Chocolate energy bars instead.

Whateva: Don't bother about changing. You're already wearing them. Trackpants, sneakers, you know. Oh and you have to pick a team.

Amethyst: Maybe later. *eats an energy bar*

Echo: Soo. *licks the chocolate, she doesn't like the energy bar thing, that's for last* What school did you come from? Not to mention, we had to move to Brightvale cuz Brightvale Boys had to move to Brightvale. And Sydney Girls. Remember Sydney? Hagan's new wife? From BB?

Amethyst: Jhuidah Girls. Mystery Island.

Echo: I've been there.

Whateva: Fyora Girls.

Me: Shenkuu Heights.

*awkward silence*

Amethyst: This is really awkward.

Whateva: Yeah.

Echo: Who wants to play Chainsaw tag?

Us: *put our hands up* Me.

Echo: I'm in! *chasing Whateva*

Me: BOUNDARY! *climb up onto my bed*

Amethyst: *doing the dougie*

Echo: *chasing Amethyst*

Whateva: *on boundary*

Me: *distracting Echo*

Me and Amethyst: *get to boundary*

Me: I'M IT!

Altador: *via speakers* TNT class. Please go to the sports oval.

Amethyst: OH C'MON!

_At the sports oval…_

Brynn: Hey Amethyst!

Hanso: I like MotPPF! (Mystery of the Poisoned Party Food)

Altador: Guys, All of you have signed up. I'll just repeat to make sure. Echo, Mystery Island. Whateva, Faerieland. Popgum,Shenkuu. Amethyst?

Amethyst: Later.

Altador: Isca, Maraqua. Caylis, Maraqua. Hanso, Brightvale. Brynn, Brightvale. Jordie, Moltara. Gilly, Haunted Woods. Bruno, Sophie and Reginald, Haunted Woods. Roxton, Moltara. Clara, Shenkuu. Linae, Hoban, Shenkuu. Armin, Kanrik, Terror Mountain. Hannah, Garin, Jacques, Krawk Island. Nabile, Horace, Tomos, Zina, Lost Desert. Gorix, Kreludor. Cylara, Virtupets. Timmy, Brightvale. Tormund, Meridell. Lisha, Meridell. Roberta, Brightvale. Everyone fine with that?

Everybody: Uh-huh.

Altador: I got your uniforms! Jordie, Gilly, you guys are size 8's right?

Gilly and Jordie: Yeah.

Altador: Good! Wear them later, and then we go to training!

Kelpbeard: MEDLEY!

Amethyst: *freestyling, then butterflying, then breaststroking, then backstroking*

Jordie: *putting a lot of heart in it*

Echo: *beats Caylis*

Caylis: *can now perfectly use her tail at the right time*

Whateva: *bests Breaststroke*

Me: *doesn't sink anymore at backstroke*

Gilly: *bests Butterfly*

Kelpbeard: ALRIGHT! Echo, you bested Backstroke. Whateva, Breaststroke. Popgum, Freestyle. Amethyst, Butterfly. Brynn, Freestyle. Hanso, Butterfly. Timmy, Freestyle. Yadda, yadda, yadda. NOW GO DIVING!

Old Ogrin: YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! DIVE!

Everybody: *diving with flips and somersaults and all that jazz*

Timmy: BRACE FOR IMPACT! *causes a big wave*

Amira: *on a deck chair drinking a mango shake, and wearing sunscreen and aviator glasses* *gets splashed* JAZAN! THAT CHILD IS A DISGRACE!

Jazan: THAT'S MAAH BOY! *high-fives*

Everybody: *in the pool*

*Bonkers by Dizzee Rascal playing*

Echo: Swimming Montage?

Everybody: *dancing*

Hanso: *singing*I wake up everyday it's a daydream!

Tomos: *singing* Everythin' in mah life isn't what it seems!

Tormund: I just wake up to go back to sleep!

Jordie: *sings* I act real shallow but I'm into deep!

Horace: And all I care about is neggs and violence-

Reginald: And a heavy bass line is my kind of silence!

Bruno: Everybody says I gotta get a grip-

Echo: But I let insanity get the slip!

Me: Some people think I'm bonkers!

Whateva: But I just think I'm free!

Amethyst: Man I'm just livin' my life-

Gilly: There's nothin' crazy 'bout me!

Brynn: Some people pay for thrills!

Sophie: But I get mine for free!

Nabile: Man I'm just livin' mah life-

Zina: There's nothin' crazy 'bout me!

Roxton: BONKERS.

*dance interlude*

Everybody: *doing the dougie, yup even Old Ogrin*

Gorix: I wake up everyday it'z a daydream!

Roberta: Everythin' in mah life isn't what it seems!

Timmy: I wake up just to go back to sleep!

Hannah: I act real shallow but I'm into deep!

Tormund: All I care 'bout is neggs and violence-

Linae: And a heavy bass line is my kind of silence!

Hoban: Some people think I'm bonkers!

Whateva: You are.

Clara: But I just think I'm free!

Lisha: Man I'm just livin' my life-

Cylara: There's nothin' crazy 'bout me!

Scout and Amethyst: Some people pay for thrills!

Echo: But I get mine for free!

Me: Man I'm just livin' my life-

Whateva: There's nothin' crazy bout me!

Roxton: BONKERS.

*applause*

Dr Sloth: *song stuck in his head*

Jazan: WATER POLO!

Everybody: *divide teams*

_1hr later…_

0-0

Roxton: *so tired that he floated on his back*

Clara: *crying cuz her nail polish chipped off*

Whateva: *finally scores a goal*

*applause*

Everybody: *at a lake and in dragon boats*

Echo: *whacking the drum*

Hanso: *whacking the other team's drum*

Me: The boat's go off the waterfall! *screaming*

Everybody: *evacuate*

Lisha: *nearly gets to land but dies when she went off the waterfall*

Jeran: *hosting a funeral* *crying* And…. And… She's done... so… so… Much for me! She.. .cooked meals…. She clipped my toenails…She… She… *has a mental breakdown*

Everybody: *in black* *taking pity on him*

Scene changes to normal.

Everybody: *kayaking slalom, then sprint back*

Altador: Let's make this normal! 

Everybody: *doing 400m of medley, changing stroke every 100m* *score 3 goals against top 3 other Neopian volleyballers* *dive of a diving board and into the 10 feet end**dance to jazz music in the water*

Echo: *1st to finish*

Gilly: *2nd*

Kanrik: *3rd*

Everybody: *BMX to the cycling centre*

Jordie: *throwing oozing Negg bun bombs*

Everybody: *gets some negg*

Amethyst: *has no problem because she can bike with no hands and throwing pointy sticks* IN YO FACE ROXTON!

Roxton: SCREW YOU AMETHYST!

Amethyst: You'll never catch me alive! *nearly falls from the bike because she was no handing*

Everybody: *come across a mountain and bike*

Whateva: *pulls out a jug of coke, about to drink it but bottle gets away and replaced with water*

Echo: *just makes water pour on her*

Me and Amethyst: *wearing those hats with bottles filled with iced tea*

Nearly Everybody: *Gatorade*

Everybody: *biking on a highway*

Jordie: *biking on cars cuz he's crazy like that*

Amethyst: Jordie, there's bird doo on you.

Jordie: Where? *falls from the car safely*

Amethyst: *laughing at him*

Jordie: *throws an oozing negg bun bomb at Amethyst*

Amethyst: *eats it* Mmm, custard!

Brynn: MOVE IT!

Echo: Get the heck out of my way you darn bus!

*bus moves away*

Echo: THANK YOU!

Me: *scoots past competitors*

Everybody: *get to the cycling centre and Track cycle*

Dr Sloth: ON YOUR MARKS! GET SET. GO! *fires blank gun and blasts a weewoo into space* 4 laps!

Everybody: *cycling*

Amethyst: *1st*

Timmy: *2nd*

Whateva: *3rd*

Everybody: *go to the gymnasium next door*

Girls: *wearing leotards, and if you have long hair, tied into ponytail or braid*

Boys: *look funny with singlets and REALLY short shorts*

Dr Sloth: Boys on the Vault.

Boys: *vault*

Horace: *fails*

Techo fan: YOU EPIC FAIL!

Hanso: *1st, cuz he's a thief, and thiefs need to be good at stealth and skill*

Kanrik: *2nd*

Timmy: *3rd*

Dr Sloth: Boys. Floor.

Jordie: *throws the most awesome floor thing ever* *1st*

Tormund: *2nd*

Tomos: *3rd*

Dr Sloth: Boys, Pommel horse.

Roxton: *so sucks at it that he… yeah.. he landed on the tip* OWW!

Everybody: *trying hard not to laugh*

Clara: OMG THAT IS SO FUNNY! *has it on her iPhone and tweets about it*

_On the screen…_

ClaraRox- Clara Chatham

Like, 2day'z so 4W350M3.R0xt0n l4nd3d 0n th3 p0mm31 h0r53. S0 Funny! G0 ch3ck 0ut my f4c3b00k p4ge!

AFTER THE SCREEN

Amethyst: What is she talking about?

Me: Jejemon.

Amethyst: What's that?

Me: Philippine style of texting and media. Replacing letters with numbers. And saying stuff like p0wz. Worries education.

Amethyst: Oh.

Dr Sloth: Boys, Still rings.

Kanrik: *can't lift himself*

Timmy: *really good with it* *flips*

Audience: *wows*

Timmy: *shows best smile*

Little kiddy Wocky fangirls and Gilly: *sigh*

Jordie: Hmmph. *blows hair out of face*

Dr Sloth: Boys, Parallel bars.

Sophie: What I've noticed is that Boys with long tails are most likely to win, and ALL BOYS EXCEPT HANSO AND GORIX HAVE LONG TAILS. Fellow readers. Have you noticed that?

Me: Stop brainwashing the audience, you conniving mountebank!

Garin: *swinging then flipping then staying up there like handstand*

Isca: *wowed*

Garin: *uses his tail to cling on the first bar and swings on the 2nd bar and stays up and turns and finishes*

*applause with whistles*

Little Usul fangirls (including Pop, Fire and Sun): WE LOVE YOU GARIN!

Fire: *wearing a "Marry me Garin! Ignore that mermaid of a butt!" T-shirt, short shorts, those little veil things on the rear end of the shorts and a veil and a bouquet of roses*

Sun: *in deep scarlet dress and volume-y hair and wearing red lipstick*

Whateva: Sun! Didn't I tell you're not allowed to use lipstick anymore? They're tested on animals!

Sun: Hmph.

Pop: *just normal, she doesn't want to overdo it*

Garin: *1st*

Roxton: *2nd*

Reginald: *3rd*

Dr Sloth: Boys, High bar.

Jordie: *swinging on it and doing fancy stuff* Just like the monkey bars at recess in the playground at school!

Jordie: *1st*

Horace: *2nd*

Gorix: *3rd*

Xandra: Girls, Uneven Bars.

Amethyst: *pro*

Amethyst: *1st*

Sophie: *2nd*

Nabile: *3rd*

Xandra: Girls, Balance Beam.

Me: *balancing* *Backflip* *nearly loses balance*

Hanso: *laughing*

Me: *death glare* YOU WILL DIE.

Hanso: *shuts it*

Me: *twist lift* *axel jump* *layback spin position and leap* *Biellmann* *double split jump* *frontflip* *double backflip* *hydroblade handstand* *finished*

*applause*

Xandra: Another wonderful performance by Popgum99! Next up, Echo.

Echo: *on beam* *cartwheel* *handstand split leg* *double somersault* *stag jump* *camel spin position and flip, or in short, no-hand cartwheel* *Handstand* *2 split jumps, 2 handstands, 2 frontflips, 2 backflips, stag jump* *finished*

*applause*

Xandra: Amazing Echo! The no-hand cartwheel is the showstopper! Next, Whateva!

Amethyst: How is a no-hand cartwheel possible?

Me: *shrug* I'm just strange like that.

Whateva: *on beam* *Lutz jump* *pirouette* *Handstand* *triple Backflip* *triple front flip* *split jump* *triple cartwheel backflip frontflip handstand suprise* SUPREEZ DE SUPREEZ!

Everybody: *awe*

Me: *1st*

Echo: *2nd*

Whateva: *3rd*

Altador: Guys, fast forward!

Me: *nod*

Everybody: *in the gear*

Altador: We made the uniforms look more sporty. :)

Echo: *in a Green and Gold Jersey with the Mystery Island logo on the back, Green Leggings, Grass slit skirt, Mr Coconut kneeguards, Green fingerless gloves, Green and Gold sling, Green Converse, Mr Coconut elbowpads and Mr Coconut shoulderpads and a necklace with those spiky things (and Green scrunchie If needed)*

Me, Linae and Clara: *in Satin Shenkuu jerseys with the logo on the back, Those slit skirts, Black leggings and Red Converse high-top converse and red and gold sling, Red and Gold shoulderpads, elbowpads, kneepads and fingerless gloves abd wearing red or yellow hairties (if she has to)*

Hoban: *in Satin Shenkuu jersey with logo on back, Red shorts, Red and Gold shoulderpads, kneepads, elbowpads and sling, and Red high-top converse and red and gold fingerless gloves*

Whateva: *in Purple and Green Jersey with Faerieland logo at back, White leggings, Purple and Green short slit skirt, White and brown sash, Purple and Green sling, Purple and Brown gloves, Shoulderpads, Purple converse high-tops, Brown, Purple and Green Kneepads and elbowpads and White fingerless gloves*

Brynn and Roberta:*in Dark Green, Gold and White jerseys with Brightvale logo at the back, Green and Gold Short Slit skirts, Dark Green leggings, Yellow converse, Green and Gold elbowpads, kneepads, shoulderpads,fingerless gloves and Green hairtie*

Hanso: *wearing the same as Montecito and Green shorts and Yellow converse*

Kanrik and Armin: *Blue and White Jerseys with Terror Mountain logo at the back, Blue shorts, White converse, Blue and white sling, pads and fingerless gloves*

Cylara: *in a Grey and red-orange jersey with Virtupets at back, Orange skirt, Grey leggings, Orange converse, Orange and Grey pads and fingerless gloves*

Altador: THIS IS TAKING TO LONG. JUST PUT THE TEAM COSTUMES AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER PLEASE. Okay, Some REAL people from teams are here to train you from now on. COME HERE NOW!

Xana DiLanche: *sneers at Roxton*

Amethyst: What's with Xana?

Whateva: Xana's Roxton's Ex.

Team Shenkuu: *arrive*

Mirsha Grelinek: Shenkuu's come with me.

Kakoni Worril: Whateva, approach. *smiles*

Whateva: *go with Team Faerieland*

Teams: *get their people*

_With Shenkuu…_

Me: *kick 20 yooyus straight away lightning fast and get tired so fast* *panting*

Larcy: Hmm. Popgum, you wonder why you get tired?

Me: Why?

Larcy: It's because you waste your energy. It's like running. Conserve your energy.

Foltaggio: *testing out Hoban*

Hoban: *sucks and only kicks 7*

Foltaggio: Hoban, No Offense, but you really suck at it. You need to practice.

Larcy: *sees Linae* Not bad, youngin'! Your strength is pretty good, but, you'll need to improve accuracy. See? Put the yooyu down.

Linae: *puts yooyu down*

Larcy: Don't just kick it straight away!-

Linae: BUT I FEEL LIKE IT YOU NEGGHEAD!

Larcy: It's the hard part, resistance. Carefully aim, and shoot. Then keep on practicing it until you get faster.

Foltaggio: *sees Clara*

Clara: *shoots good in accuracy*

Foltaggio: You lack strength-

Clara: Of course, I'm a girl!

Foltaggio: Look at Echo.

Clara: Hmm. *rubs elbow*

Foltaggio: Strength. Would you die if your clothes got muddy? There's always laundry soap! Don't worry! If you want to stop getting picked and laughed, you have to show you are STRONG. Ok?

Clara: *nods*

OVERALL

Larcy: You see, Popgum has a REALLY BIG POTENTIAL. But all she lacks is stamina and she's inexperienced. Linae's very good but lacks Accuracy. And slight inexperienced.

Foltaggio: Hoban SUCKS. He needs to work on his shooting skills. I recommend him to be a defender. He's quite inexperienced, but if he just increases speed and shooting ability, he'll be a wonderful Yooyuballer. Clara, is successful at Accuracy, but lacks speed and strength.

Me: *tackles really bad on Foltaggio*

Foltaggio: *trips a little*

Mirsha: Popgum, you need to focus on timing and skill, and strength too. Just because you don't want to be REALLY MANLY doesn't mean you let them get past! SHEESH!

Clara: *tackles Larcy REALLY GOOD*

Antola: AMAZING! Though, Stamina. You need that. Maybe Consistency.

Hoban: *tackles Foltaggio very good*

Mirsha: Very good Hoban! Consistency! The one thing you need! And inexperience. That's really bad.

Linae: *tackles Larcy pretty good*

Antola: Not bad, Linae. Inexperience, Skill, strength! Get SKILLED, STRONG AND EXPERIENCE!

Me: *get a try to be Goalie and ball slips from hand*

Xana: *shakes head* Very Bad luck. You need to get good hands. Slight experience there. But you REALLY need to get good hands.

Hoban: *stops lots of goals*

Xana: *amazed* Hoban! Such great skill! Amazed! Very Inexperienced though.

Linae: *stops few*

Xana: Well, not bad for a soon-to-be forward. Consistency, skill and good hands. Not bad.

Clara: *stops about 14*

Xana: Excellent! Though, inexperienced, you can be a great goalie if you're more skilled. But I think you're better as a defender.

_With Faerieland…_

Whateva: *shoots about 5 (I'm not making fun of you, I'm gonna make you an Unstoppable Goalkeeper, just wait and read)*

Kakoni: unusual, No offense, but Most Faerieland supporters are Great Forwards. But I'm sure you'll get better. Just keep on trying. Never give up. Strength's EXCELLENT but Accuracy, you'll have to work on that. Inexperience, keep trying.

Whateva: *upset*

Babolino: Don't get upset ok. How about a butt smoothie?

Whateva: *cheered up* OH YEAH! *grabs butt smoothie and drinking it* *finishes and tackles Kakoni with ease*

Ciona: Amazing! Never seen a Faerielander with defense skills!

Whateva: *blocks all the goals except 1*

Delma: WOAH.

Valtonous: This is really rare! A Faerielander with Unstoppable Goalie skills! *this is Sparta voice* THIS IS MADNESS!

_With Brightvale…_

Brynn: *shooting loads of goals*

Reb: Nice work Cap'n Brynneth! Stamina and Tenacity maybe?

Roberta: *shoots very few goals*

Kayn: *sigh* Very bad. Shooting skills. Accuracy excellent.

Hanso: *shoots pretty good*

Reb: Nice! You'll need to improve a bit though.

Brynn: *trips Kayn very bad*

Squeaky: You're very good at blocking, but tackling is very bad.

Roberta: *tackles Reb very easily*

Montecito: Nice, Roberta! Stamina.

Hanso: *REALLY good*

Squeaky: AWESOME!

Roberta: *stops the ball really good*

Orie: Wow, Roberta, I've never thought you're good!

Brynn: *stops few*

Orie: Just work on the catching skills ok?

Hanso: *catches lots*

Orie: Awesome!

_Training ends…_

Altador: Hunter High 1st team! The best people! Centre Forward, Popgum-

*applause*

Altador: Goalie, Whateva-

*applause*

Altador: Right Defender, Echo!

*applause*

Altador: Left Defender, Amethyst!

*applause*

Altador: Left forward, Garin!

*boo*

Garin: Oh c'mon!

**This is the first half of C12. Whopping right?**

**TOP 3 TEAMS**

**1****st**** team**

Me

Echo

Whateva

Amethyst

Garin

**2****nd**** team**

Hanso

Clara

Linae

Tomos

Hoban

**3****rd**** team**

Zina

Horace

Brynn

Armin

Hannah

**Hunter High (and Elementary) Timetable- Term 2**

4:30am- 5:00am: Breakfast and fixing up

5:00am-6:00am: Diving 10ft, 1km Medley Swimming, Water Dancing (to Pop music! Or whatever music you'd like, Yes Echo, You can listen to Incubus), Water Polo.

6:00am-6:30: Kayaking, Sprint and Slalom.

6:30-7:00: Volleyball (Beach and Indoors)

7:00-8:00: BMX, Road Biking, Mountain Biking, Track biking to Gymnasium.

8:00-9:00: Gymnastics (Trampoline, Rope, Hoop, Ball, Clubs, Balance Beam, Uneven Bars, Floor, High bar, Parallel bars, Still Rings, Pommel Horse)

9:00-9:15: SNACK TIME :D

9:15-9:45: Horse Riding

9:45-10:45: Wrestling

10:45-11:00: Gym

11:00-11:15: Archery

11:15-11:30: Basketball

11:30-11:45: Badminton

11:45-12:00: Boxing

12:00-12:15: LUNCH :D

12:15-1:00: Athletics and Cross Country

1:00-1:15: Fencing

1:15-1:30: Field Hockey

1:30-1:40: Handball

1:40-2:00: Judo

2:00-2:15: Rowing

2:15-2:30: Sailing

2:30-2:45: Shooting

2:45-3:00: Ping Pong

3:00-3:15: SNACKS :D

3:15-3:30: Taekwando

3:30-3:45: Tennis

3:45-6:00: Yooyuball

6:00-9:00: WHATEVA YOU WANT!

NOTE: To be done everyday. Lights out on 9.


	13. C13Part1, Why do buses leave without us?

C13

**Just a short note before we start. When Echo was yelling at the bus, I forgot one little feature Or more. Ok, first, it was the bus scene. And this is just a bonus chap.**

XANDRA'S POV

Echo: *bleeping according to Xandra*

Heather: *in the Backest seat with Xandra* Mommy, Aunty Echo's swearing. *pointing to Echo*

Echo: *mouth covered with a picture of a Chainsaw until she finishes*

Xandra: *sigh* *grabs Blackberry and calls Echo*

_Outside the bus…_

Echo: AND IF YOU DON'T GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY, I'M GONNA BURN THIS STINKIN' BUS DOWN, GOT IT- *phone rings and grabs phone and answers* Hello? Who's this? Can't you see I'm having war here?

Xandra: Echo, no offense dude, but can you shut it for a quick sec? You're influencing Heather.

Echo: *via phone half cursing the bus and talking on the phone, high traffic, why won't they put bike lanes in Neopia's most popular highways?* What's so bad about that?

Xandra: Just stop it Echo. *gives Echo an example by showing the phone to Heather*

Heather: Mommy, what does heck mean? Mommy, is darn a bad word? If it is, DARN!

Xandra: STOP IT! IT'Z BAD!

Heather: *saying darn non-stop* DARNDARNDARNDARNDARN! *continuing*

Echo: Does it annoy you?

Xandra: Isn't it obvious, Echo? YES! Oh my Fyora.

Echo: *yelling at the bus* Well, if it is, then I won't stop! *yelling at the bus calling it an idiot*

Xandra: OK IT DOESN'T ANNOY ME!

Echo: I still won't stop. *smiling and hangs up* *downloads the whole thing cuz the phone recorded the call and posts it on facebook* Oh good, the traffic stopped. *continues biking*

Xandra: *swearing at Echo but couldn't here through the glass*

Neopolice: Xandra Xweelin Lupin, You are arrested for influencing children.

Xandra: BUT IT WASN'T ME OFFICER!

Neopolice: Just kidding, I can't believe you felt for that! But you're still going to jail for a week.

Xandra: WHAT? But-but-

Neopolice: No buts. *puts handcuffs on her*

Xandra: But, how about my baby?

Neopolice: She'll be cared in your husband's hands, or, Echo. Neopia's most recommended babysitter.

Xandra: NOEEEEEEZ! NOT ECHO!

Neopolice: Didn't you hear? They ride on bulls, and they're still safe!

Xandra: *eye twitching*

Neopolice: C'mon. *takes them out of the bus*

**C13**

_Every day and night, we practiced our best…_

Echo: *tackles a jelly chia head on* BOO YA!

Me: *shooting the best shots EVA*

Whateva: *stopping them all*

Amethyst: *does perfect passing and running plays*

Garin: *good instincts*

_The Hunter High teams do have weaknesses…_

PLAYER PROFILE

**Full Name: Popgum99**

Species: Human (extinct in Neopia, but population of Humans grew) (female)

Position: Center Forward

Strengths: Speed, Tricking, Passing Plays, Really slow peeps, Idiots, People who trip over all the time

Weaknesses: Strength (Volgoth), Stamina, Inexperience, Size

**Full Name: Echos in my head**

Species: Human (female)

Position: Left Defender

Strengths: Speed, Tackling peeps head on, Stealing the ball, Running plays

Weaknesses: The Crowd (gets distracted, but only gets distracted a few times), Consistency, Stamina

**Name: Whateva876**

Species: Human (female)

Position: Goalkeeper

Strengths: Good hands, Strong Instict, Speed

Weakness: Tenacity, Strength, Inexperience, Nerve, second thoughts

**Name: Amethyst3232**

Species: Human (female)

Position: Right Defender

Strengths: Ball stealing, Stamina, Passing and Running plays, Tackling

Weaknesses: Consistent speed, Shooting goals, People who are really REALLY fast.

NOTE: Weird isn't it? Characters with proper last names.

**Name: Garin Campbell**

Species: Usul (Male)

Position: Right Forward

Strengths: Stealing the ball, Goals, Passing Plays, Strength

Weaknesses: Consistent Runner, Tenacity, Tackling

_Then the most Horrible thing happened…_

Us: *sleeping while it's 5 in the morning*

Echo: *accidentally hits the snooze button*

_6 AM LATER…_

Amethyst: *wakes up**looks at the alarm clock* HOLY AETHIA! WE SLEPT THROUGH!

Us: *wake up in a hurry* *drink some coffee (Espresso, Latte, Cappucino or Flat White?) and some toast and get fixed and run through the door and running to the bus*

Jordie: *goes on the bus*

Jazan: Well, that's the last of them.

Echo: WAIT UP!

*bus zooms*

Echo: Ok, I know I pressed the snooze button. It was an accident ok? And man, we just missed our ride to the airport!

Whateva: Guys, remember? Xandra gave us her Cloud Racer keys, so we can drive!

Me: But who has a cloud racer license?

Amethyst: *puts hand up*

Echo: LEZZZGO!

Us: *hop in the car*

Amethyst: Shoot, out of gas. *drives to the gasoline station*

The Mayor of Moltara (just call him Bob): *after putting the gasoline*That'd be 20 bucks.

Amethyst: *pulls out her wallet and only has 5 bucks* Shoot. Is there an ATM here? *runs to an ATM that's called Gordos Bank*

Puddles: *tries to see her PIN number*

Amethyst: ROSETTA!

Rosetta: *grabs Puddles*

Amethyst: *gets 50 bucks* Here you go Bob. *hands him only 20 bucks and we drive away*

Bob: Aww, Man. I was hoping for the 50. :(

Me: ROAD TRIP!

*Riverside playing *

Us: *dancing like some crazy freaky weirdos who just had caffeine French toast*

Whateva: I'm hungry.

Echo: We could stop at KFC.

Amethyst: Or Subway.

Me: Or McDonalds.

Amethyst: Let's go to KFC. *drives to the drive-thru*

Jerdana: *over the speaker* Welcome to KFC, What would you like?

Us: *have a talk of what we like*

Amethyst: An all-star pack and 4 pepsis. Can.

Jerdana: That all?

Echo: Mhmm.

Amethyst: *gets it and we all pig out* *drinkin' Pepsi and eating Mashed potato and throws the bread at some Weewoos* Mashed Potato, Mashed to Perfection. Gravy, just spreaded just right!

Weewoos: *eating it* Bread, Baked like Mommy Weewoo made!

Echo: *eating the crispy strips with gravy* *tears of joy* So… Tasty…

Me and Whateva: *pigging out on fries and Popcorn chicken* *feel like we're rich*

*sign saying Don't feed the birds*

Roxton: *feeds a bird* *gets attacked by utility fish and runs away*

Us: *finished and finish our pepsi* *burp*

Me: *while burping and singing the alphabet song* Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz. *big burp*

Us: *neat and tidy* *stop at the airport and grab our bags and magically make the cloud racer back at school* *enter the airport*

Speaker: Welcome to Haganshire National Airport. Flight 693 of Altador Airlines landing at Marakal Airport at the North-western Altador coast. Leaving in an hour and 30 minutes at 8 am.

Altador and the other peeps: Hey look! Their over there! *run to us*

Xandra: Where have you been guys? How did you get here?

Whateva: Your cloud racer.

Xandra: *all mean and grouchy again* Oh.

Hanso: We just arrived. *his hand over hugging Brynn*

Whateva: Awww. :3

Isca: Guys, we better check in now.

Everyone: *go to the check-in kiosk*

**SPACE VIRTUPETS- The intergalactic airline**

Grundo lady: *sitting on a hovering chair (the chair in the airline)* Brand new menu! *talking to Xweetok and Cybunny couple* Yes. *grab their bags* Please sign stuff. *gives them some slips* Honeymoon eh? *after they signed* You'll be landing in the Eastern Point of Virtupets station. Thank you!

Me and Gilly: YAY JUNK MAIL! *grab one*

Jordie and Timmy: *looking at each other sternly and grunting*

Jordie: Gilly's mine.

Timmy: No mine.

Jordie: Gilly's better than the latest Transformers movie. I still like Transformers though.

Me and Gilly: *come back*

Jordie and Timmy: *back to normal mode*

Echo: That is so weird.

THE AIRLINES

**SPACE VIRTUPETS**

**KRELUDOR SPACELINES- SERVING NEOPIA FROM Y5, AND KEEPS GETTING BETTER. **

**TYRANNIA AIR- UGG.**

**TERROR AIRLINES- THE FROSTY WONDERLAND IS WITH YOU ANYWHERE.**

**SHENKUU AIR- THE SPIRIT OF SHENKUU **

**ROO AIR- THE MOST ENTERTAINING AIRLINE SINCE TERROR AIR (HA! IN YOUR FACE!)**

**TECHO AIRLINES- ERUPTING THE BEST SERVICE**

**MERIAIR- MUCH MORE BETTER THAN AIR BRIGHTVALE.**

**AIR BRIGHTVALE- DON'T TRUST THE OAF AIRLINE, MERIAIR.**

**MARAQUAN AIRLINES- THE BEST SERVICE KELPBEARDCAN GIVE**

**MOLTAIR- LATEST AIRLINE, LATEST SERVICE.**

**LUTARI AIR- WE MAY HAVE DISAPPEARED, BUT WE ARE STILL HERE.**

**AIR DESERT- QUALITY SERVICE… AND MUMMIFIED ICE CREAM.**

**KRAWK AIR- "DASHER" SOLEY'S FAVOURITE AIRLINE.**

**KIKO LAKE AIRLINES- ROCK CANDY APPROVED.**

**HAUNTED AIRLINES- PLENTY OF FUN! *CACKLE***

**AIR FAERIELAND- FASTEST FLIGHT!**

**DARIGAN AIR- Best thing since Kass.**

Roxton: There! Altador air!

A pretty Shoyru girl in Altadorian clothes: *thanks a female Lupe* *talks to Altador* Yes, yes. Luggages please!

Echo: *throws the luggages in*

APSGIAC: Alright. You can go now.

Everyone: *remove their shoes and backpacks and stuff on a tray and push it through a machine*

Tomos: *removes belt to reveal heart boxers* Oh come on! *holds pants up*

Brynn: *goes through the walk-through machine*

Neopolice: HALT! You got a metal sword!

Brynn: *points sword to Officer Sausage's neck*

Neopolice: OKAAAAY, you're safe.

Brynn: *sheaths sword* Thank you.

Everyone: *get their stuff* *go through customs* *finally arrive at the mall place*

Kougra who works at Grundo's Café: Get your free Grundo Meatball tasting!

Shadow: DISCOUNT AT THE FREAKY FACTORY!

Dusty (Whateva's pet): 50% OFF AT THE BEAUTY PARLOR!

Bruno: MAN ALL THE SHOPS OF NEOPIA ARE HERE!

_So maybe we got a shopping spree…_

Me, Whateva and Amethyst and Echo: *practicing it out with steel swords*

Echo: *smashing some drums and playing an awesome drum solo*

Me: *blasting Magic according to the books I got*

Clara: *wearing her new clothes and changes back*

Speaker: 30 minutes 'till the flight of 693 of Altador Airlines landing at Marakal Airport at the North-western Altador coast. Terminal 5. I repeat, Terminal 5.

Everyone: *go there*

Yooyuball teams: *in their respective airlines*

_30 minutes later…_

Everybody:*in the Hunter High private airplane*

Plane: *takes off*

_An hour later…_

Echo: *playing Band Hero with drums*

Me: *playing a game of Cartoon Wars 2: Heroes*

Whateva: *playing Portal and Portal 2 with Amethyst*

Jordie, Gilly and Timmy: *playing a game of rock, paper, scissors, lizard, spock*

Clara and Nabile: *watching Trinny and Susannah*

Me, Echo, Whateva, Amethyst, Brynn and Zina: *watching Jackass*

Roxton: *watching a soap*

Hanso: *listening to some rock*

Tomos: *eating Doric soup while watching a soap* *crying*

Roberta: *reading TLO*

Tormund: *playing the Xbox with the microphone thing*

Audrey: *handing us Eggs and Bacon* Who wants coffee?

Echo: *puts hand up*

Amethyst: *puts hand up* I really need a good cup of joe after driving.

Audrey: Hot cocoa?

Most people: *hand up*

Audrey: Milo?

Few people: *hand up*

Echo: Spoon of sugar. Not too bitter. Cream.

Me: *sipping cocoa and eating Marshmallows*

Echo: *staring at me*

Me: What? I thought you hated marshmallows.

Echo: Wanna trade bacon? With this strip *shows strip* For that one? *points at my bacon*

Me: *eats it* Uhhhh, No thank you.

Echo: NOOOEZZ!

_6 pm…_

Altador: Guys, finished homework?

Amethyst: MUST. STOP. DOING. EQUATIONS.

Me: *doing lots of English work that I forgot what times meant* What does x mean?

Echo: THIS IS SPARTA! THIS IS MADNESS! *slams History book*

Whateva: *out of blue paint for her art project* Anybody got Columbia blue?

Tomos: *memorizes page 132 of his History Book* Daedalus created the Labyrinth. Daedalus got envy of Perdix. Daedalus's son, Icarrus, Died while they were escaping.*says some more information about Daedalus*

Altador: You guys can sleep.

Everybody: *recline with blankets on*

Seats: *very soft*

Everyone: *listening to Classical music*

MY DREAM

Snarkie: Psst. Popgum. Wake up. Wtfu!

Me: What does that mean?

Snarkie: Wake the Fyora up. But let's ignore of that. Something bad'll happen. You head Darigan Citadel at the finals. They can cheat without you noticing. So you need to maximize plans. Quick, Daniel's coming.

Me: Who's Daniel?

Snarkie: A student in Kass High. Leader of Yooyuball team. Quick, I need to go! I'm held captive, along with Mr Insane and others. I need your help quick!

Daniel: Do I hear noise?

Snarkie: You guys will be in danger with us held captive. We already got Dragona and Dirigibles out and rest of TNT. We're hidden beneath the stadium! Go through a labyrinth. Altador is Greek-Rome themed. There's a labyrinth. You have to free us and frame Daniel Shaye and others. Quick! There's not much time left! Our fate is in your hands. You wouldn't let your favourites die would you?

Me: OF COURSE!

Snarkie: Then save us! I'll be gone! Daniel's coming! Remember, With Darigan juicing out our TNT powers-

Me: You have TNT powers? That's pretty cheesy. Like flying.

Snarkie: Pretty cool too. But if Daniel's juicing out our powers, as we, Snarkie and Mr Insane and the other 3, the best out of TNT, and if they make it in the Championship round in time, then you guys'll be PBJ toast! Dirigibles and Dragona are disguised. Guide them. You have pure eyesight. Others can't get through because of 2nd thoughts-

Me: But I always have 2nd thoughts!

Snarkie: Popgum, shut it. I'll give you a lollipop-

Me: Really?

Snarkie: I'm snarky. Guide through the labyrinth. Bring your cup home. But-

ALARM CLOCK: *rings*

WHATEVA'S DREAM

Mr Insane: Peep! Peep!

Whateva: Mr Insane!

Mr Insane: Quiet it down. Darigan has a trick up their sleeve, Running shoes.

Whateva: Everybody wears running shoes, Dude. You're insane than ever!

Mr Insane: SPECIAL running shoes. Stolen from the TNT laboratory. Can shoot through any goal, even your hands. Keep skills sharp. Darigan's Sascha Tendrum stole with her stealth. Listen, when you wake up, you'll find a White Weewoo feather and special gloves on your lap. The feather belongs to the NT weewoo. Gloves are made from the finest crafters of Moltara. Save us through a Mysterious Labyrinth underneath the stadium. Sascha's coming Bye! *listens to Crazy Frog and Gummy bear and dancing the robot, moonwalk, running man and other famous dance moves, including Dougie*

Whateva: *doing it with him, and any other Mr Insane fan, which means me*

ECHO'S DREAM

Viola: *whacks Echo with frying pan* Hey Echo, the frying pan's good for a weapon, isn't it?

Echo: No.1, Yes, it is. And No.2, WATCH IT!

Viola: Listen Echo, Offenders of Darigan will go past you. You have 50-50 chance you'll tackle them or you don't. Rescue us. Darigan's goalie Michelle Spikes can stop anything. Ok, distract her. Dirigibles and Dragona are coming to rescue us, in disguise to avoid paparazzi. We chose you guys cuz we trust you guys a lot. Echo, USE your natural instincts. It's your talent but you don't use it. Ok? Gotta go now. Buh-bye!

Echo: *shrugs*

AMETHYST'S DREAM

Lawyerbot: *in robotic voice* Hey Amethyst. Help. Help the team's defence be airtight. To score better, go at the corner of the chalk and shoot diagonally. BEEP. THROUGH LABYRINTH UNDERNEATH STADIUM. BEEP. Darigan's Left Forward Thomas Kaye can go past you easily. Make it AIRTIGHT. Use self defence if needed. BEEP. BATTERY'S GOING LOW. *switches off*

GARIN'S DREAM

El Picklesaur: Hey, you like Pickles?

Garin: HECK YEAH THEY'RE TASTY!

El Picklesaur: Then why won't you marry it? *bursting out laughing*

Garin: *serious, tricked face* But I thought I was getting to married to Isca.

El Picklesaur: *stops laughing* You're no fun,You don't run (cuz you tread on your tail) and that's not cool for a Male Usul. Cool it rhymes! But anyway. *face shined by flashlight in complete darkness* W3 K1DN4PP3D! M3 BY D4R1G4N'5 R1GHT F0RW4RD H4RR150N CR4L3-

Garin: Who would name a character like that?

El Picklesaur: Popgum. 4NYW4Y5, H3'5 50 MUCH B3TT3R TH4N Y0U P33P5. TRY N0T T0 TR3AD 0N Y0 T41L. BUH-BY3!

Everyone: *wake up*

Scarblade *lightning bam*: We'll be landing in 4 hours.

Sophie: Oh no the disease spread! Wash your hands in Slugawoo slime before eating and after eating or when you do something really messy! And that Slugawoo slime will cost 5 bucks a teeny tiny bottle. TY!

Echo: MY INFLUENCE! IT'S BECOMING A VIRUS! IT'Z AN ECHO LEGACY!*panic mode and frying pan self and better*

Sophie: Go get the medicine before your name gets infected!

Everybody: *wash hands in Slugawoo Slime*

Sophie: Available in El Picklesaurus red, TPOSG Orange, Dirigibles Yellow, Mr Insane Green, Snarkie Blue, and Viola Purple!

_4 hours later of COMPLETE MADNESS!_

Everybody: *having pie fights*

Echo: *smashes pie to self*Banoffee. *smiles* *pies Me*

Me: APPLE! *pies Amethyst*

Amethyst: PUMPKIN!*pies Whateva*

Whateva: POT! (You know, Banoffee pie, Apple pie, Pumpkin Pie, Pot pie,It still counts you know.) *pies Garin*

Garin: CREAM! *pies Brynn*

Brynn: NEGG! *pies Caylis*

Caylis: KIDNEY BEANS! Eww. *pies Hanso*

Hanso: *in the face* Why my face? My beautiful, beautiful face? *smashes Kanrik*

Kanrik: *pies Armin*

Armin: *pies Altador*

Altador: *pies Heather*

Heather: *pies Xandra* IN YO FACE DARN!

Xandra: STOP SAYING THE 'D' WORD ALREADY! *explodes the airplane*

Everybody: *falling to their lives*

Hanso: *screaming his heart out* I WANT MY MOM! *flashbacks*

Mysterious Red Ixi (or should I say, MRI): Hanso run!

Young Hanso: *tremling, then runs*

Me: DUDE SNAP OUT OF IT!

Hanso: *snaps out of it*

Whateva: We're CRASH LANDING!

Everybody: *saves the pies and parachutes to the airport* *go inside* *go through the machines and get their bags and leave*

Amethyst: It's so hot in here!

Clara: *putting Tanning oil on* Oh dear, out of Tanning Oil.

Echo: Can we hit the beach later? *drinking some Pepsi* Hey, and if you're fur's Lightish blue, what happens if you tan it?

Everybody: *shrug*

Altador: Sure, but let's preserve the pies and go to the hotel. *gets the bus and drives it*

_2 minutes later…_

Echo: I'm bored, who wants to do yooyuball wrestling?

Everybody: *hand up*

Echo: Rules, YOU CAN WRESTLE ANYONE! *jumps on Roxton cuz she wants the ball*

Me: *trips Echo* *grabs yooyu*

Echo: *jumps on me from a seat*

Me: *rolls*

Whateva: *charges at Echo*

Echo: *launches self to Kanrik and on Kanrik's back and like horseriding* YEEHAW! *waving a cowboy hat*

Brynn: *lassos Clara*

Clara: *uses her claws to cut the rope and catfights with rynn*

Nabile: *charges at Zina*

Zina: *lifts Red cloth and slips at Tanning oil*

Nabile: *like a bull*

Zina: *pulling Nabile's hair*

Tomos: *launches on Echo*

Me: *kicks him in the chest*

Tomos: *throws to roof* GET ECHO!

Whateva: *charges at the other people*

Echo: *retreating and drinking Pepsi and protecting Yooyu* I HAVE TO GET TO THE BACK OF THE BUS! Now get away, You're in the other team.

Amethyst: *tackles Timmy* How about there's THREE teams. We're on your team now. And Garin.

Garin: *threatens them with Maractite sword and kicking people* YUP!

Me: *pies Echo* I'M IN.

Whateva: I agree.

Echo: TO THE BACK OF THE BUS! *runs to back of the bus*

Gilly: *trying to cling on Whateva's shirt*

Whateva: *slaps her away*

Roxton: *pushes Amethyst away*

Amethyst: *goes complete crazy with her pointy stick* *battle cry*

Whateva: *spinning her trident* BY THE

Echo: *jumping on people's heads*

Roberta: OWW WATCH IT I'M TRYING TO READ!

Echo: Unsporty of you, Roberta. *continues*

Me: *Judo/Taekwando/Karate/wrestling skills* MY FIGHTING LESSONS WITH OLD OGRIN FINALLY PAYS OFF! *punches Tomos*

Echo: *leaps and gets to the other end of the bus* GOAAAAL!

*We are the champions plays*

Amethyst: *tears of joy and kneeslides*

Echo: *crowd wave*

Me: *crying of joy*

Whateva: *throws Trident*

Garin: NOOOO TIME FOR LOOOZIN CUZ WEEE AREE THE CHAMPIOONNSSSS-

Altador: We're here!

Echo: You just ruined a perfect war scene!

Our team: TEH ANGRY MOB IS BACK!

Me: Let's have a short break!

**Part 1 of C13 end. Next one probably having a start. And now an extra! It takes SOOO long to make a chapter, cuz I make it long. :D **

Me: This is based on Asdf movie 1,2, Deleted scenes 2 and 3! And probably other stuff*

Old Ogrin: TOMOS THE MOON LUPE.

Tomos: *in Kreludor* How did I get here?

Old Ogrin: THE END.

*Tomos the Neopian Lupe instrumental*

*TV break*

Clara: *does that got your nose trick on Timmy* Ooops, got your nose!

Echo: *bursts in the scene* LOOK OUT SHE'S GOTTA NOSE! *bam bam with nerf gun*

*TV break*

Jazan: *shakes Altador* YOU GOTTA HELP ME MAN MY TIE IS EVIL! *shows tie to Altador*

Altador: *horrified, shocked look*

Jazan: *voice tiny* Please….. don't…. hurt… Meeeee…..

*close up to Jazan's Tie*

Tie: Mwahahaha.

*TV break*

*Roxton and Jordie sitting next to each other on the bus*

Roxton: Oh hey man.

Jordie: *punches him in the face*

Roxton: OWW WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?

*Level up appears on top of Jordie*

*TV break*

Sun: HEEEELP I'M BEING ROBBED!

Hanso: *steals purse* The 20th successful thief project I've done!

Judge Hog: I'LL SAVE YOU! HOG POWERS ACTIVATE! *turns to a pig and does nothing, I mean, he said hog right?* *does nothing*

*TV break*

Heather: DIE POTATO!

Potato: NUUUUU!

Heather: *squashes with foot*

Echo: Heather, you took a life you can never give back, and have mashed potato all over your paw.

*TV break*

Heather: DIE POTATO!

Potato: *with nerf gun and black mirrored glasses* But not today.

Heather: *gasp*

*TV break*

**NOTE TO DIE POTATO LOVERS, HEATHER IS REPLACED WITH HOBAN DUE TO HEATHER HAVING A FIGHT OF SWINE FLU. PLEASE WISH FOR HER TO GET BETTER. **

Hoban: DIE POTATO-

Timmy: I like trains.

Hoban: NO- NO- NO- *gets hit by a train*

*TV break*

Amethyst: HEY LOOK I BAKED YOU A PIE TO PIE YOU!

Echo: Oh boy what flavor is it?

Amethyst: *serious voice* PIE FLAVOURED.

*mini-pie explodes from pie and guitar riff plays*

*TV break*

Xandra: Honey, did you eat my sandwich?

Altador: I am your sandwich. *fits in Xandra's mouth*

*TV break*

*Button saying "The pointless button"*

Whateva: *presses it*

*nothing happens*

Whateva: Hmm. *shrugs and goes away*

*TV break*

**NOTE: Since most people don't like Hoban very much (well, at least the readers do), I decided to tease Hoban a bit. REVENGE!**

Hoban: *doing suicide with a gun* Goodbye, Neopia.

Neopia: Okay Hoban, I'll see you around, Where you go-

*gun shot*

Neopia: OH OH NO! Aw, That was not what I thought he meant by that at all!

*TV break*

Whateva: *happy sigh* *about to eat her salad*

Nox: *bursts in and punches her salad bowl on the tale*

Whateva: U jerk! What r u doing?

Nox: *gross-up close-up* I'M TORTURING YOUR FOOD. YOUR ONLY FOOD.

Whateva: *choking him* YOU LITTLE BASTARD!

*TV break*

Hoban's dad: Now son, don't touch that cactus.

Young Hoban: *sticks to it*

Hoban's dad: *gross-up close-up* YOU'RE DEAD TO ME.

*TV break*

Me: *slicing some pie with a knife*

Pie: *comes to life with the knife on it* AHHHHH!

Me: OH MY FYORA WHAT HAVE I DONE?

Pie: I HAVE A WIFE AND FAMILY!

Me: AHHHHHH!

Pie: I'M GOING TO TELL MY KIDS I LOVE THEM!

Mini pies (kids of the Pie): DADDY!

Pie: *dies and falls of the table*

Me: NOEEEEZ!

Mini pies: NOEEEZ!

Pie: *splats on the floor*

Echo: Popgum, you took a life you can never give back, and messed up Xandra's carpet. She's so killing you right now.

Xandra: Do I smell pie?

Everybody: *run away*

*TV break*

Roxton: *so calm* Clara, why is Jordie on fire?

Jordie: *Not worrying about it*

Clara: *crazy* BUY ME MORE JEWELRY! *gets pied*

*TV break*

Kanrik: Hey look, it says gullible on the ceiling.

*word gullible on the ceiling*

Nox: Oh yeah- *notices his chest* Hey, you stole my lungs!

*TV break*

Jazan: What are you, Nightsteed, A man, or a mouse?

Nightsteed: *silent*

*TV break*

**NOTE: Again, another one for Hoban-haters.**

Hoban: STOP IT! I'M ALLERGIC TO ADORABLENESS!

*CoM comic thrown at him*

Hoban: *opens to first page and finds a kiddie Garin with big blue eyes* Awwww. :3

*funeral dirge and Hoban dead and tombstone saying R.I.P*

*TV break*

Tomos: THEY CALLED ME MAD AND I'LL NEVER TEACH A BABAA TO DRIVE, BUT THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE LISTENED!

*Babaa driving a car and Baa-ing and goes near a cliff*

Tomos: NO, BABAA! NO!

*Babaa gets killed while Babaa goes off the cliff*

Tomos: NOOOO! *crying*

Everybody: *pity on him*

*TV break*

Clara: I like singing!

Echo: I like killing!

Everybody except for Me, Amethyst and Whateva: *glaring at her*

Echo: What?

Timmy: I like trains. *gets hit by a train*

*TV break*

A Grarrl mother: KIDDSS, I got cookies!

Grarrl kids: YAY COOKIES!

Timmy: I like trains.

Grarrl family: *looking at him*

Timmy: *gets hit by train*

*TV break*

Old Ogrin: Hey Nox, you know who's lame? YOU.

Nox: OH C'MON!

*TV break*

Horace: Doctor, doctor I think I have Tourette's syndrome!

Echo: How do you know?

Horace: SCREW YOU! YOU PESTERING HUMANS!

*War happening*

_Some kids were flying and controlling winds and lightning bolts to the enemy's air force, Some kids were controlling the water and sinking the ships, Some were controlling the earth and raising minions, some were crafting weapons, Some healing, Some were planning battle strategy._

**And that's enough for today!**

**NOTE: FULL BATTLE WILL BE MADE NEXT CHAPTER. THIS PAGES TOTAL OF 20 PAGES. I HOPE YOU LOVE IT!**


	14. C13p2, SUCKERZ!

Amethyst, Echo, you swap positions from Right to left to left to right. And Garin's Left forward now.

**JUSSST A QUICK,QUICK question for Amethyst, Echo and Whateva. What Greek God would you think to suit you? Up to you. Pick up to 5, minimum 1. Happy picking!**

**Zeus, God of sky and thunder. And God of Gods. And Goddesses. (BIG TIME)**

**Poseidon, lord of the sea, water, earthquakes and horses (or in this case, Unis and Peophins).**

**Hades, God of death and Underworld. His wife is Persephone. (Anyone?)**

**Dionysus, God of Parties and wine and ecstasy. (Yes Tormund, I'm looking at you)**

**Apollo, God of light, music, poetry, prophecy and archery. (I bet Altador wants this one, and I want that one!)**

**Artemis, Virgin Goddess of the hunt, virginity, archery and all animals. (I'd like that one)**

**Hermes, Messenger of the Gods, God of thieves and commerce. (Hanso, pick that one)**

**Athena, Virgin Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare. (I want that one. Obviously, Tomos is not getting that)**

**Ares, God of War, Bloodlust and violence. (The main word is VIOLENCE. Anyone? Skilled fighters?)**

**Aphrodite, Goddess of love, beauty and… yeah. (Yes, Clara loves that)**

**Hephaestus, Master blacksmith and craftsman of the gods, God of fire and forge. (MEEE)**

**Demeter, Goddess of fertility, agriculture, nature and seasons. (Illusen?)**

**Hestia, Goddess of Hearth and Home. (MEEE!)**

**Those are the choices! Now choose! War scene, next chappie! But let's have the extra first. : ) Also, the shorts will be called the **Popevathystcho show. (Crazy-as-pie right? **Pop**gum What**eva **Ame**thyst **E**cho**)

C13p2

*TV break*

Amira: Why won't you work stupid fax machine? *presses a button called "ON", wow, she's dumb!*

Fax Machine (named Fax): *opens up to a robot* FEED ME PAPER.

Amira: *delighted*

*TV break*

Whateva: Hey, look at my pet dog!

Me: Oh cool- *notices no dog* HEY THERE'S NO DOG!

Whateva: *Army yell*

Me: *army yell*

Me and Whateva: *army yell*

*TV break*

Echo: *parks a car, don't ask me why* *goes to the parking meter* Hi parking meter!

Parking Meter: Haiz!

Echo: *moves back, creeped out, eyes big*

*TV break*

Random Dude With A Flower On His Shirt: Hey Amethyst, smell the flower on my shirt.

Amethyst: *doesn't question and sniffs it* Mmmm Daisies.

Weird Monster: *comes out of his side* *freaky* GUAGUAGA. ME ALTADOR. ME SNOBBY. ME GET PEDICURES. ME LIKE NAIL POLISH. ME BELIEVE IN FAERIETALES. ME THINK XANDRA STUPID.

Amethyst: LOL!

Weird Monster: LALA. *goes back to the RDWAFOHS*

*TV break*

Echo: *fist on her flat hand* Smell the cheese, Roxton.

Roxton: OOOH I LOVE CHEESE!

Jordie: Ewww, you like cheese.

Amethyst: I bet you like cheese, Jordie.

Roxton: *sniffs Echo's fist*

Echo: *punches him on the nose* THAT WASN'T CHEESE! IT WAS _PAIN_!

*TV break*

Amethyst and Whateva: *bickering about who was on the computer first*

Whateva: IT WAS ME!

Amethyst: NOO ME!

Whateva: I turned on the computer monitor!

Amethyst: I TURNED ON THE MAIN POWER!

Whateva and Amethyst: *keeps bickering and doesn't notice me go on the computer* *notices me* WHAT?

Echo: *looks up from book she's reading* SUCKED IN!

Xandra: Echo, be polite, they are on a bad mood.

Echo: Shut up, you fartface. *shoots her on the eye with a nerf gun outside*

Xandra: *trips over a 100 tripwires leading to an endless oil pit, causing a domino effect*

*screen goes black and white writing saying "PWNed"*

**And let's get on with it!**

C13 part 2

_Well, they arrived in the hotel…_

Echo: *kicks a door open for an awesome entrance but accidentally breaks it* Okaaaay.

Me: AWKWARD.

Amethyst: At least Altador's paying for it.

Whateva: Yeah! Our principal's rich!

_In Altador's bank account…_

TOTAL MONEY- 5 bucks and 30 cents.

*screen shift back*

*awkward silence*

Me: You're not kidding are you, Whateva?

Whateva: Well, at least he has 5 bucks and 30 cents.

Echo: **Oh yeah, he's rich.**

Amethyst: Hey, last time, it said 10 bucks and 60 cents. Now it's half of that.

Everyone: PUDDLES.

Puddles: *in the mall eating a cookies and cream ice cream costing 5 bucks and 30 cents*

Me: Wow, ice cream's from malls are so expensive nowadays. 2 years ago, they were 2 bucks 50.

Whateva: *shrugs*

Amethyst: *sigh* I really need to strip off Rosetta's comic book addiction, but every time I try to, she throws a big temper tantrum and goes to a huge mental breakdown! And she keeps on holding a torch so if I threaten her, she'll burn my pointy stick down!

Whateva: *sigh* Pet troubles. You'll get used to it. Like when Dusty my Meerca begs for another Jacques poster, it's too expensive. And she'll start throwing blarf buckets at me non-stop. FILLED WITH BLARF.

Echo: Fire throws a big tantrum like a Bridezilla when I won't buy her new eyeshadow. And I waste tons!

Me: My pet Korbat Randal keeps on whining and whinging why he's the only boy out of my 2 accounts. And boy, now THAT'S annoying.

Whateva: Let's get prepared now. We're having dinner downstairs.

Amethyst: And we have to wear formalwear.

Echo: **Yup, that's fun.** (Echo, since this is YOU, like YOU and everything, I have made you like chainsaws, and other weapons and if you have sarcasm, it'll be in bold, like you would do. If it's not okay with you, I can always put this: *sarcasm*)

_Downstairs…_

Echo: *in plain jeans and a t-shirt and high-tops* Hey, they said normal right?

Me: *in tank top (in the BRRRRR cold, I like winter.) and capris and ya, high-tops, almost everyone wears high-tops, even Nox!* *shrugs*

Nox: *in a dark hoodie, dark pants and red-high tops*

Everyone:*laughing at him*

Nox: Hey, it said normal!

Xandra: Nox is right, that was just a typo, it was meant to be normal.

Clara: *in Yves Saint Laurent and you know, designer brands* OH C'MON! *magically changes back to normal clothes, her boring scholar outfit*

Pretty Waitress Nancy (The Uni, Ironically Initialed PWN): Hello, welcome to Kelp, Altador branch. *serious face at Nightsteed* Well, Nightsteed. Nice to see you again.

Nightsteed: *ignores her*

Echo: *whispers to Amethyst* What's with them?

Amethyst: Nightsteed has a relationship with PWN. They broke up.

PWN: Soooo, what would you guys like?

_An hour later…_

Amethyst: Ugh… I'm stuffed up. *sips unfinished Dr Pepper*

Echo: *takes a chunk of her last fried chicken*

Me: *slurping soupy ice cream*

Whateva: *gets her Blarf bucket and runs off to the ladies bathroom*

Jordie: *sauce all over his face*

Timmy: *cotton candy all over his hair*

Gilly: *hands covered in stuff*

_Then we got cleaned up and got to our dorm in pajamas…_

Me: *in Penguin pajamas*

Whateva: *kitty pajamas*

Echo: *panda pajamas*

Amethyst: *polar bear pajamas*

Me: What I've noticed is that all my favourite animals have the letter 'P' at the start.

Echo: So you like Pigs?

Me: Probably.

Gilly: *comes over* Soooo. Who wants to watch SAW in 4D?

Me: Dude, you're an 8 year old. Why do you watch it?

Gilly: The movie made me an independent person and changed my life. Jordie was too chicken to watch it with me, so he stayed and became a chicken.

Amethyst: He's not a chicken.

Gilly: I understand your POVs and perspectives. So… You guys still wanna watch it?

Echo: OH YEAH! *in a T-shirt saying "Horror movies are Comedy movies"*

Whateva: Echo, do you really think Horror movies are comedy?

Echo: Part of me says Yes, and the other part says "I got it cuz I like the design".

Amethyst: Let's watch!

_5 minutes later…_

Gilly: *giggling like a crazy person*

Echo: OOOH! *claps hands*

Me: I WISH I WAS NEVER BORN!

Whateva: Is it over?

Echo: 55 minutes and an hour left!

Me and Whateva: *screaming*

*water sprayed on us*

_THEN we slept and had nightmares. The next day…_

Whateva: *wakes up and finds the gloves and a weewoo feather* MR INSANE FTW! *repeats*

Echo: Was that the alarm clock?

Whateva: It's me, silly.

Echo: Oh. What are the gloves for?

Whateva: Well, I had this dream on the plane-

Amethyst: Really? Me too!

Me: Me three!

Echo: Me four!

Whateva: About Kass High, and TNT.

Us: *nod*

Amethyst: Their in trouble.

Whateva: They said equipment. And a NT weewoo feather.

Me: OI! What's with the running shoes?

Echo: THE GIFT OF TNT.

Amethyst: What are you talking about?

Echo: I read it in a book somewhere in the library, when we were studying about the creation of Neopia in History class. When TNT is in trouble, some people were given gifts to help them. At the end, a prize is revealed.

Me: Like immortality? (reference to The Last Olympian, Percy Jackson and the Olympians)

Echo: Maybe better.

Me: Running shoes. *sees a note*All-around shoes. *brushes finger against wings on the end* FLIGHT. A kind of shoe, but SPECIAL BRAND.

Whateva: GLOVES! *puts them on and climbs to the ceiling, then unfortunately falls on the bed* Dry, good for snow, but can be sticky sometimes.

Echo: Better guards. *smiles* *takes off a bandaid of her knee scratch (that hurts and bleeds a little)* IT'S DRY!

Amethyst: JUG! WITH SPECIAL STUFF IN IT! *puts on wound* *screams* *wound heals and refreshed* *tastes* DR PEPPER!

_In_ _Garin's better…_

Garin: What's this? A book. *reads it and book poofs* Oh, now I get the mechanics.

_OUTSIDE, everybody's prepared…_

Everybody: *in team jackets and wearing their off-court uniforms*

Altador: Guys, we're Home. *huddles up with us* Now, 1st team, I'd like to call you Hunter High Wolves.

Garin: Why wolves?

Isca: Garin, you're so dumb.

Altador: Anyway, first up, The Terror Mountain Snow Leopards. Popgum, Centre forward. Get the ball as soon as possible. If ball is stolen, tackle. If the other team gets the ball at the kick-off, if the forward goes left, distract it to the right, where Garin can steal the ball. If the person goes left, hide Echo behind you, and it'll go and Echo, leap out and tackle the ball, then shoot a goal. Echo, no harsh words.

Echo: Awww.

Altador: Amethyst, let them see the eyes of fury.

Amethyst: *eyes red* Sure boss.

Altador: Garin, Tail tackle.

Garin: Sure.

Altador: Other teams, you know it-

Old Ogrin: LEZZGO!

_In the bus…_

Me: *in the tune of We all live in a yellow submarine* WE ALL RIDE ON A YELLOW STINKIN' BUS, A YELLOW STINKIN' BUS, A YELLOW STINKIN' BUS *repeats*

_And so we arrive…_

*Altador cup music plays*

Altador fans (including Mystery Island, Shenkuu, Krawk Island and Faerieland): GOO HUNTERZ HIGH!

Old Ogrin: BLIND GNORBU! MY MAN! *belly hits with Old Gnorbu*

Old Gnorbu: I've come to see my student play. How's the pointy stick Amethyst? Still growing strong?

Amethyst: *nods*

Terror Mountain fans (including Lost Desert, Moltara, Maraqua, Meridell): TERROR MOUNTAIN!

Skeith Guard: Ticket?

Shenkuu fan: *gives ticket*

Draik Guard: Thank you. *let's her pass*

Everyone: *come to the guards*

Echo: Hey Gordie. *passes him Dr Kraku*

Skeith Guard: NICE! *drinks some*

Altador: Hunter High, Bill.

Echo: Altador, I never got you permission to call Bill Bill! *tugs on his beard real hard*

Altador: OWW!

Xandra: Echo! Stop it! *slaps her away* So much for being most recommended babysitter!

Echo: *talks to Me* I hate her.

Me: Feelings mutual.

Us: *go to locker hallway*

Pink (neofriend): *talking to Linnele Scramme(made up character, Plot-styled Shoyru)*Ok, Linnele. You're Left defender. Kay?

Linnele: *nods*

Me: Pink?

Pink: Popgum? I haven't seen you for a while!

Me: Team captain?

Pink: What do you expect?

Me and Pink: *laughing*

Me: 30 minutes till the game.

Pink: I'll prepare. Bye! *turns to her team and walks to Terror Mountain locker room*

Me: *turns to us and walks to Altador locker room with you guys* Kay guys, this is BIG SHOT. Sooo, we're all set. We'll just get our lockers. LEZZCRACK! *cracking my code*

Us: *cracking*

Echo: *cracks code* *stuffs stuff in*

Us: *get our stuff in and sit on the benches*

*Yooyuball theme plays*

Altador: Welcome one and all! To the Altador cup!

*big applause*

Altador: This is my wife, Xandra.

*big applause*

Echo: BOOOOOO! *throws a tomato at Xandra*

Altador: And for today's game!

Groovy Ixi: Well today, it's Icecubes versus Ninjas!

*big applause*

All Shenkuu supporters: LET'S GO SHENKUU LET'S GO! *clap clap* *repeating*

Terror Mountain supporters (except for Pink's team, good sportsmanship): *booing* *all terror mountain supporters (including Pink's team)* GIMME A T! *clap clap* *until Terror mountain*

Prytariel: What does that spell?

Terror Mountain supporters: TERROR MOUNTAIN!

Shenkuus (except for us): *booing*

*big applause*

Red Grarrl: And now, it's the icecubes!

*big applause*

Red Grarrl: Introducing, Minae Mitora!

Minae: *applaused*

Groovy Ixi: Evrem Guilako!

Evrem: *comes out and applaused*

Groovy Ixi: Osielle Lidel!

Osielle: *comes out and applaused*

Red Grarrl: Rinok Fitel!

Rinok: *comes out and applaused*

Rinok fangirls: WE LOOVVE YOUUU RINOKK!

Red Grarrl: And team captain, Prytariel Arkins!

Prytariel: *comes out and big applaused*

Me: I think RinokxPrytariel would be good.

Whateva: Really?

Me: I just have this sense that they would be good together.

Groovy Ixi: And now, FOR THE NINJAS! Announcing Xana DiLanche!

Xana: *applaused*

Groovy Ixi: Larcy Phu!

Larcy: *comes out and applaused*

Red Grarrl: Antola Maeir!

Antola: *comes out and applaused*

Red Grarrl: Foltaggio Gracks!

Foltaggio: *comes out applaused*

Groovy Ixi: And Team Captain Mirsha Grelinek!

Mirsha: *Big applaused while coming out*

Everybody: *take positions*

Scorchio coach: *blows whistle*

Mirsha: *gets normal yooyu*

Prytariel: *misses*

Antola: *runs after Mirsha*

Rinok: *steals the ball from Mirsha*

Antola: *steals the ball* *passes to Foltaggio*

Foltaggio: *cornered*

Larcy: *outside the corner*

Foltaggio: *kicks really high and long*

Larcy: *gets it and shoots a goal*

*big applause*

*clockwork yooyu arrives*

Prytariel: *gets the ball*

Mirsha: *steals it*

Osielle: *steals it, shoots goal*

Xana: Ahhh… *shakes head*

_While the 4__th__ goal of Shenkuu…_

Terror Mountain- 2 Shenkuu-4

Mirsha: *gets the ball*

Antola: *in between her*

Mirsha and Antola: *alternating kicks*

Evrem: *comes and grabs them by the neck and throws them away and gets the ball*

Larcy: HEY! CHEATER!

Coach: *blows whistle*

Mirsha and Antola: *hurt*

Me and Amethyst: *leap over the fence*

Garin: What are you guys doing?

Me and Amethyst: *runs to Mirsha and Antola*

Me: Mirsha, are you ok?

Mirsha: Yeah- *bends up but couldn't* OWWW!

Gelert doctor: *comes* *checks Mirsha*Hmmm. You got a minor back injury, young lady. I'll go check on Antola.

Antola: *moves up but couldn't* OWW!

Amethyst: She has a minor arm injury.

Gelert doctor: Your team could not play with you guys injured like that.

Coach: GUILAKO! *blows whistle*

Evrem: *comes to the coach*

Coach: PENALTY! SEATS FOR THE REST OF THE GAME! You will be replaced by Linnele Scramme.

Linnele: *comes up*

Gelert doctor: Your team cannot play, you will be disqualified-

Me: NO!

Everybody: *staring at me*

Me: I can't let my favourite team get disqualified! I can't let this happen! If they're injured and couldn't play, then I will! I will replace Mirsha Grelinek!-

Whateva: Dude stop! Your team will be busted!

Me: I have to help Shenkuu! I will replace Mirsha.

Amethyst: I will replace Antola.

Echo: You sure?

Amethyst: Only way.

Coach: That is possible. POSITIONS! SHENKUU, 1+3, TERROR MOUNTAIN, 3+2!

Everybody: *in positions*

Coach: *blows whistle*

*clockwork yooyu*

Prytariel: *gets it*

Me: *tackles her and steals ball*

Amethyst: *running with me* *distracts Rinok*

Rinok: What on earth are you doing?

Amethyst: *chicken dance*

Me: *gets past Rinok and shoots goal*

Amethyst: Look behind you, chicken.

Shenkuu: GOOAAAAL!

Minae: UGH! So much for the ice-cream.

Red Grarrl: SHENKUU WINS!

Groovy Ixi: What an unstoppable show put on by *checks my profile* school team player POPGUM99!

Red Grarrl: And she got past Fitel's defence! Unstoppable!

Groovy Ixi: So how did you really, Popgum99?

Me: I couldn't get past Rinok's defence without my friend's help Amethyst. *points at Amethyst* And the support of my friends.

Whateva and Echo and Garin: *still in Shenkuu colours*

Echo: *slurping a slushie*

_In the locker room…_

Whateva: UGH! THE ANTICIPATION! *grabs Amethyst's Grape slurpship*

Amethyst: OH C'MON! *goes to the slushie bar to get a new one*

_10 minutes later…_

Amethyst: *comes back with a new slushie*

Echo: WE PWN! *squeezes Amethyst's slushie*

Amethyst: OH C'MON!

_Outside, 30 minutes later…_

Echo: Ready?

Me: *nods*

Whateva: *shivering with anticipation*

Amethyst: *goes to the bathroom 3 times*

Garin: *wetting his pants*

Red Grarrl: HUNTER HIGH WOLVES!

Groovy Ixi: WHATEVA876!

Whateva: *applaused a whole lot*

Sun (Sun_Usul): *in cheerleading outfit cheering with Lahetta and with Usul friends*

Lahetta: Screw the other team!

Whateva: GOOD SPORTSMANSHIP PLEASE!

Lahetta: GO WOLVES! *cheering with Acaras*

Alivia: *waving posters and face paint with some Wockies*

Dusty (or Beauty): *bouncing with a lot of Meerca peeps*

Brynnso supporters: *supporting Me and Whateva (and any Brynnso person)* GO WHATEVA! President of the Brynnso club Hunter High branch!

Shadow and Fire: *in some war clothes and cheering for Echo* IF ECHO DOESN'T WIN, WE SUE! *cheering with 7 Xweetoks and 7 Usuls*

Will: *yelling in a Megaphone* GIMME A E!

Wocky friends: E!

Will: *continuing with her Wocky friends*

Armin: *waving banners with about 20 Bori friends*

Puddles: *with 15 Gelert friends* AM-E-THYST! AM-E-THYST! *repeating*

Rosetta: *with 20 Kacheeks, cheerleading and yelling cheers* AME IS THE BEST!

Randal (and a 5 Korbats): *yelling cheers through a megaphone* GIMME A P! *P, continuing*

Beaker: *with 12 Kacheeks**in face paint and stuff* GO POPGUM! *cheering*

Pop: *with 14 Usuls* *in costumes and doing fancy stuff*

Cree (my Kougra, named after Brynn. *smile*): *pouncing around with 8 Kougras* WE SUE IF POPGUM LOSES! *brings out a lawyer*

Lily: *cheering with 6 Bruces* SLIDING DOWN THE WATERFALL, RIDING ON A CACTUS, SHE CAN DO ANYTHING WITHOUT ANY PRACTICE! WHO CAN! SHE CAN! POPGUM!

Me: Sliding down a waterfall riding on a cactus MUST hurt. That would be worse if I was Roxton. *imagining great pain* Ouch.

Cyber: *hopping around with a bunch of Cybunny friends*

The Black Parrot (in human words, Pawkeet means Parrot) crew: *cheering for Garin*

Red Grarrl: GARIN CAMPBELL!

Me: It's really weird for a Neopet to have a human last name.

Echo: I know, freaky right?

Groovy Ixi: AMETHYST3232!

Amethyst: *comes out and applaused a lot*

Red Grarrl: ECHO S. INMYHEAD!

Echo: *comes out and applaused a whole lot* DON'T SAYMY FULL NAME OR I'LL KILL YOU OFF!

Shadow: THAT'S R ECHO!

Fire: U ROCK!

Groovy Ixi: AND TEAM CAPTAIN POPGUM99!

Me: *come out and applaused a lot*

*cheering goes louder*

Red Grarrl: TERROR MOUNTAIN BRUCES!

Groovy Ixi: CRELLA SHAYES! GOALKEEPER!

Spencer (iCarly): YEAH! SHAY!

Freddie: Spencer, It says SHAYES, not SHAY.

Spencer: Oh. SO, Who wants spaghetti tacos? *goes away and Freddie*

Crella: *arrives and applaused*

Groovy Ixi: Troy Zambicoot! Right Defender!

Troy: *arrives and applaused*

Red Grarrl: Natalie Borien! LEFT FORWARD!

Natalie: *arrives and applaused*

Red Grarrl: LINNELE SCRAMME! LEFT DEFENDER!

Linnele: *comes out applaused*

Groovy Ixi: AND TEAM CAPTAIN PINK_WOLF7!

Pink: *comes out and applaused*

Coach: PLANNING! *blows whistle*

Us: *huddled up together*

Me: I know a GREAT trick.

Echo: When did you know?

Me: Last night, before movie.

Whateva: *shivering because of remembering the movie*

Me: Anyways, So it goes like this. *brings out a mini chalkboard and draws the field* So, there's the thing where the yooyu pops up, right? *points to a circle in the middle*

Amethyst: Yeah.

Me: And there's these Trapezium lines and a straight line that divides the field, right? *points to that part*

Whateva: Yup.

Garin: Why do you keep saying right?

Me: *ignores Garin* *draws circles, which represents us, and our position* Ok, so I'm the front one. I stop at the first line. I let the opposing team get the ball and I charge immediately at them, getting the ball much easier, and get past defences because the defenders will be concentrated at the ball. Sounds like a good plan eh?

Echo: First of all, where did you find the tip?

Me: Search TDN yooyuball, it has lots of guides and tips and tricks. Very helpful. The Daily Neopets.

Amethyst: So, we just continue like Plan A?

Whateva: I guess so.

Me: Yeah. *puts hand in*

Echo: *puts hand in*

Whateva: *puts hand in*

Amethyst: *puts hand in*

Garin: *puts hand in*

Us: WOLVES! *howl*

Coach: POSITIONS!

Everybody: *positioned*

Me: *signals we're ready*

Pink: *signals*

Coach: 1.. 2… YOOYUBALL! *blows whistle*

*normal Yooyu*

Me: *lets Pink get it* *steals the ball from her and sneaks past defences*

Echo: *running after me as back-up*

Me: *shoots a goal*

Creela: *misses*

Everyone: GOOOOAAL!

Us: *yeah-ing and woo-ing*

Everyone: *position again*

Red Grarrl: Just a quick report! Every nation's fans are here! *camera zooms on fans*

Groovy Ixi: THE SUNS!

*Altador section*

* Lots of Lupes, Cybunnies, Skeiths, Acaras, Peophins, Grarrls, Kacheeks, Techos and Aishas, all of them wearing Team Jerseys.*

Orange Kacheek: *waving a team hand*

Pink Acara: *wearing Altador cuffs and cheering out loud*

Blue Peophin: *waving an Altador Pennant*

*Altador Pennant against a part of the wall to mark Altador*

Split Grarrl: *drinking from his water bottle*

Little Yellow Aisha: *wearing an Altador beanie*

Altador fans: *sitting on seats with Altador seat cushions*

Techo fanatic (in each team, :D): *yelling through an Altador megaphone*

Chocolate Cybunny: *waving orange and yellow pompoms*

Green Skeith: *waving a poster*

Red Grarrl: And thousands and thousand of fans from all over Neopia! Whopping! There's the scholars, Fyora-worshippers, Mummies, Rock candies, Scurvy pirates, Moons, Gebs, Gears, Sea creatures, Potatoes, Island natives, Dice-a-roos, Ninjas, Ice-cubes, Omelettes and spacemen! OH THE DIVERSITY!

*game continues*

Echo: *gets it first* *passes to Amethyst*

Amethyst: *dodges Pink's tackle* *passes to Garin*

Garin: *gets tackled by Linnele*

Linnele: *passes to Pink*

Pink: *passes to Linnele*

Echo: *tackles Linnele*

*crowd cheering*

Echo: *distracted by the crowd* HAIZ! *with the ball*

Me: ECHO WATCH OUT!

Echo: *snaps out of it* Huh? *gets tackled by Natalie*

Natalie: SUCKED IN!

Echo: *shakes head and sprints toward Natalie and steals the ball* *passes to me*

Me: *get tackled by Pink*

Whateva: *saves Pink's goal and tosses to Echo*

Echo: *makes a run for it and goals*

Creela: *waving to the crowd*

Everyone: GOOOAAAAL!

*1 minute later*

Groovy Ixi: ALTADOR WINZ!

Me: YEEEAHH!

_Later night…_

Altador: GUYZ I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!

Echo: Sarcasm.

Altador: Yup. But let's go back to the hotel.

Me: *whispers to Echo* Hey, the prank.

Echo: Oh yeah. *whispers that to Amethyst and Whateva*

_Later on that night…_

Us: *running to our hotel room with a drenched Xandra running after us*

Whateva: The plan worked right?

Echo: I have no idea but let's keep on running!

Xandra: *stomping after us like Godzilla*

_The next day…_

Jazan: 1...2-

Sloth: *coughs*

Old Ogrin: *tuning his guitar*

Altador: *grabbing his drumsticks*

Jerdana: *tuning her bass*

Sasha: *turning on her mike*

Jazan: 3… 4.. 1… 2-

Altador: *drumming a "We will rock you" beat (I know, used twice. But it seems like the proper moment to play it.)*

Them: *playing*

Jazan: Buddy you're a boy make a big noise- *continuing singing*

LATER MATCH

Groovy Ixi: STEAMWORK HIGH!

Me: *shooting a few goals due to good defense*

Echo: *tackling people head on* THIS IS HEAVEN!

Whateva: *misses a goal and falls face first and gets angry and catches goals*

Amethyst: *steals ball and good passing plays*

Garin: *trips people with his tail and shoots pretty good*

Red Grarrl: They are UNSTOPPABLE!

*newspaper*

HEADLINES- Altador? Risen from petrification?

ROOKIE FORWARD POPGUM99, GIVEN A SPECIAL GIFT?

ECHO S. INMYHEAD- HEAD-ON TACKLER.

WHATEVA876- NICKNAMED THE "SPYDER WEB"

GARIN CAMPBELL- PIRATE INTO SPORTING STAR?

SCOREBOARD: 10-2 ALTADOR WIN

NEXT DAY

Red Grarrl: KIKO LAKE EAST!

Me: *shooting LOADS of goals because I can shoot through their goalie easily*

Whateva: *catches almost every shot* I am something you would NOT like to mess with!

Echo: Make us lose or *squishes coke can* IN YOUR FACE XANDRA!

Amethyst: OH C'MON! *gets a new coke* THAT WAS LIKE MY 50TH! WHY DOESN'T EVERYBODY TAKE PITY ON ME! *drinks coke straight away* *burps and some exhaust from nose*

Scoreboard: 20-1 ALTADOR WIN!

Jazan: WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!

Echo: And we did!

Me: THE END! (for the chapter, why would I end it now? That would be ridiculous.)

EXTRAS

**FUN FACTS (based on FIFA world cup 2010 Wii game)**

Yooyuball cup is actually called FIYA (Fédération Interneopiane de Yuyuball Association, in Ancient Altadorian).

2. The Commentators' (Groovy Ixi and Red Grarrl) names' are (Groovy Ixi's) Clive Robertson and (Red Grarrl's) Robert Syrup.

3. When you win FIYA, you'll get the trophy and a Golden Asparagus wreath, if you're 2nd, you'll get a Medal and a Silver Asparagus wreath and if you're 3rd, you get a Iron plate and a Bronze Asparagus wreath.

NOTE: ALL THESE SILLY FACTS ARE NOT REAL. JUST ME ANSWERING QUESTIONS.

TEAM ALTADOR FACTS

Team Altador was said they hadn't been really good at Yooyuball due to the inactivity. Well, the truth is that they have been addicted to Sugar Vaelouses, which are very unhealthy.

Timu Bertiz is the youngest player in the cup, with an age of 12! Ha, I can beat that (What? I have Author powers!).

Retired Altador Player Cawley Embith retired due to low salaries. So indeed, Altador wasted his money on robots.

Goalie Salayne Ritard has entered Biggest Loser Neopia 2001 (No offense dude!) and won 2nd place. Sadly, he gained his weight back because of the invention of White chocolate.

Lyvon Cibaire was actually born in Brightvale, but left the land of big plain books for a sailing career. He was the first junior sailor to solo sail around the world, so he ended up living in Altador, and having a Skype account.

Trapper Remis looks like a maniac with foam in his mouth like MSPP because he brushes his teeth twice a week (to keep his teeth not scratched) and drank the same coffee that Mr Insane did. (Therefore that coffee they drunk is INSANE ESPRESSO branded, they became insane.

MORE FACTS NEXT CHAPTER!

Altador: I WANNA MAKE A GLEE CLUB!

Everybody: *glaring at him*

Sophie: That's cliché.

Altador: *throws some lyric sheets and music sheets at us* GET TO WORK OR DIE! *grabs a bubblegum gun*

Me: I'm immune to that gun.

Altador: How come?

Me: My name has GUM in it, therefore I am immune to gum weapons and popping ones. So Echo is immune to anything related to any of her pet names and hers. Amethyst, immune to Gem attacks and Whateva, since it is changed form, she has great knowledge and can annoy you in any way.

WhAaTeVVA: HEYZ ALTADOR!

Altador: STOP IT!

22 PAGEZ? I NEED TO STOP! *tapes hands to the wall*


	15. Chapter 14, Kelpbeard hates Yooyuball

Thank you for Greek God/Goddesses pickings. That will have something to do with my future CROSSOVER STORY. Thank you for your support! Also, if Aphrodite is the Goddess of love, then she must be the goddess of Brynnso! Awesome!

C14

JUST SOME RANDOM EXTRA

Us: *watching a Celtics and Lakers game*

Amethyst: Hey, what are you Popgum?

Me: Celtics.

Amethyst: Echo?

Echo: Lakers.

Random Celtics fan (Okay it was Techo dude): BOO LAKERS SUCK!

Echo: HEY YOU KNOW WHO SUCKS? YOU!

Techo: YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME?

Echo and Techo (Cool! It rhymes!): *brawling on the basketball floor*

Everyone: *clapping*

Echo: *wins and gets a cut on her knee* LAKERZ RULE!

*TV break*

Roxton: I like La La Loopsy dolls.

Gilly: USUKI BETTER!

Roxton: *does that sound where your mouth is closed and you try to blow out air and your lips just move vigorously and does pbbbbbt sound* La La Loopsy is WAY better, sucker.

Gilly: You wanna piece of this? *shows a boxing glove*

Roxton: *tiny voice*Please…. Don't… Hurt… Mee….

Gilly: Mwahahaha.

*TV break*

Jazan and Evil Tie: *wrestling each other in a mall*

Jazan: *flinging T-shirts*

Evil Tie: *getting other Tie friends*

_There's Happy tie, Sad tie, Angry tie, Anxious Tie, Angelic Tie and you know, emotion ties…_

Echo Tie: ECHOOO TIE!

Our ties: *attacking Jazan*

**LET'S START! **(Wait, that's not sarcasm!) LET'S START! (Much better)

Altador: CLASS ROLL!-

Echo: Dude, Class rolls are oldschool. Why won't you take a picture of the class and see who's not there?

Altador: Whateva. (Now, Whateva means Whatever. Depending how you use it. If it's Whateva (As in the name) then you say it like that, and if it's Whatever, it is Whateva. Got it?) Hanso!

Hanso: Here and ready to steal your PIN number sir!

Everybody: *glaring at him*

Hanso: What? Echo, would you steal the hottest new weapon from a store?

Echo: Ya.

Hanso: Whateva, if somebody stole your cellphone and kept it for themselves, would you steal it back?

Whateva: Of course! Texting is a necessity!

Hanso: Popgum, if somebody hacked your computer and said that that your story was their's, would you hack back and prevent the story from getting reviews by permanently deleting it from the site?

Me: HECK YEAH!

Hanso: Amethyst, if somebody stole your pointy stick, and you made another pointy stick, would you fight it back and fight with 2 pointy sticks?

Amethyst: WHAT DO YOU THINK? OF COURSE I WILL!

Hanso: See? I have supporters!

Altador: *rolls eyes*

Hanso: *grabs him by the neck* DO _**NOT **_ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME MISTER! OR ELSE! *squeezing his hand tighter*

Altador: Or else what?

Hanso: *angrier and squeezes tighter*

*Altador's head comes off and reveals nothing since he's made out of pixels, and ketchup just exploded*

Echo: Oh my Fyora! *laughing so hard she nearly fell out of the computer world, which is the internet equivalent of LMBO*

Mr Insane: The testing is complete! The ketchup works! Now let's fill the body with mayo! *works on a new body*

*new head*

Amethyst: *waving her sticks up high because it was SO funny*

Echo: *talking to Mr Insane* Aww, you're no fun! He shouldn't have stayed like that!

Xandra: EXPELLED!

Echo: WHAT?

Me: SHE DID NOTHING! *singing that song I got nothing, NOOOTHING* NOOOOTHING! NOOOOOOOOOTHINNGG!

Whateva: HAVE MERCY!

Amethyst: YOU'RE A BIG PIECE OF ROTTEN CHEESEBURGER!

Garin: POOFACE!

Roberta: HOOLIGAN!

Isca: STINKY FISH LIPS!

Caylis: KELPBEARD! (remember? She kinda hates Kelpbeard before)

Everybody: *calling her names and arguing with her*

Brynn: You shouldn't be Vice principal of this school! You should be President!

Xandra: *relieved* Really?

Brynn: OF THE MERIDELL DUMP!

Clara: SUCKED IN!

Gilly: PEE YEW YOU SMELL LIKE MOLDY TARTAR SAUCE!

Xandra: *yells at her*

Gilly: *sigh* Really Xandra? Yelling at me is REALLY nothing. I've been fighting villagers better than you!

Clara: Hey could you stop expelling Echo? Really, I got an appointment to the beauty salon you know!

Xandra: *mutters a spell to make Clara ugly*

Clara: *dodges it easily*

Whateva: So you were the one that made Vira ugly!

Xandra: *death glares*

Whateva: *leaps on her*

Amethyst: Wow! So did you win the Neopie for "Neopia's most nerdy and ugly magician"?

Xandra: *claws her but misses* SCREW YOU!

Me: Xandra! You're our spelling and grammar teacher! Didn't you know how to use your words!

Xandra: *screams and pushing people off* *vaporizes a student*

Everybody: *gasp*

Echo: You took a life you can never give back and mess up the school hall! That was one of the smartest students in the school!

Hanso: Hey Xandra! Didn't your momma teach you it's very rude and inappropriate to vaporize random people?

Amethyst: *poking her with her sticks*

Me: ALL HUMANS! POWERS!

Echo: *does hand-to-hand combat, every great warrior must be good at hand-to-hand combat and weapons too* *makes an echo that makes everybody put hands on ears but kinda weak because we haven't mastered our powers quite well* *makes good shadow wraiths attack Xandra* *controls fire* *lowers Xandra's Willpower*

Me: *makes some popping explosives and makes Xandra eat stale old bubblegum*

Amethyst: *uses power of gems*

Whateva: *mentally and physically annoys Xandra, where Annoyingness is Xandra's weakness*

Nabile: UGH! BAD FASHION SENSE! WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE CLOTHES- IT'S NOT EVEN CLOTHES! WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE CLOTHES? THE MONEY TREE? OR IS THAT JUST A DRESS MADE OUT OF ROTTEN OLD RAGS?

Xandra: Excuse me? They're from Unis Clothing!

Nabile: Pfff, that store's useless for fashion! *rolls eyes*

Hannah: Have you ever been mistaken to be a Dung Cheese and get rollen down the hills of Meridell?

Xandra: *yells*

Zina: Do you know what I'm doing today?

Xandra: *mouth masking taped*

Zina: Wow, you don't know when you work in the library. Here's a neopoint, go buy a clue with it. *hands her a neopoint*

Xandra: *eyes red*

Horace: *sigh* Lemme guess, doing your best Edna the Zafara impression? Trust me, she's oldschool.

Xandra: *maniac*

Echo: NOBODY LIKES A HOMICIDAL MANIAC!

Xandra: RAHAHG!

Armin: Now I see why you expelled Echo, you're jealous of her accomplishments and act!

Xandra: *lying* DISTRUE!

Roberta: DISTRUE IS _**SOOO **_NOT A WORD! UNTRUE, XWEETOK!

Xandra: *blasts a powerful comet at Roberta*

Roberta: *casts a force field around her*

Comet: *rebounds to the sky*

Everybody: *laughing*

Timmy: NOX MUST'VE DIED LAUGHING FROM YOUR SUCKING MAGIC SKILLS!

Nox: *laughing in the staff room*

Xandra: IT'S CALLED SORCERY, DIPWAD!

Roberta: YOU CALL THAT SORCERY?

Xandra: YES I DO!

Hanso: Something tells me that you didn't study long with the Faeries much.

Xandra: *super angry*

Amethyst: ANGER HER SOME MORE!

Xandra: *turns more speckled*

Whateva: Speckled? What the heck? You can't get a blue paint brush? Really Xandra, what the heck?

Xandra: *angry* *blasts at Whateva but misses*

Roxton: There are Petpetpets in Kreludor that I know that can aim better than you!

Xandra: *turns into big, ugly, strong hag*

Hanso: Before I met you, I didn't even know there was an ugly paint brush!

Xandra: *super angry* *shoots at Jordie*

Jordie: *gets protected with Roberta* Hey Xandra!

Xandra: *evil, cold voice* Yes, dear?

Jordie: Your magic is like Jelly World!

Xandra: Jelly world exists you know.

Jordie: Not any more! *shows link blocked, it was on purpose, so she would get angry*

Me: Take 2!

Xandra: *raspy, evil, cold voice* Yes dear?

Jordie: Your magic is like Jelly World!

Xandra: You love it?

Jordie: NO! IT'S NOTHING! JELLY WORLD DOES NOT EXIST! SO DOES YOUR MAGIC!

*everyone insulting her*

Heather: STOP!

*everybody silent*

Heather: DARN YOU XANDRA!

Xandra: **Oh, my own daughter turning against her own, loving mother, how wonderful.**

Echo: Nobody uses bold but me!

Heather: So what? *turns herself into a teenager, so she's in plot character form, but her hair's all longer and worn down, and she's wearing a yellow splatter painted T-shirt, Pink and Black ripped skirt and skinny jeans and sneakers and some bracelets* I have your power, but more special, by a special person from the past. A T from the list.

Whateva: What's a T?

Me:* frowns* *lying (cuz of future plans to make an awesome story, remember those hints I gave you?)* I don't know! Honest! She must've made a T list of her own!

Xandra: How could you-

Heather: *hands glowing, but a yellowish-green* Kronos is a lord of TIME and head Titan, and you? What are you anyway?

Me: Titans. They turned Xandra when I turned her good.

Xandra: The world's most powerful Sorceress!

Heather: Well, you're wrong! All you've done is pain and misery to Neopia!

Xandra: That was in the past! You don't know anything!

Heather: You're my mom, and you inherit great knowledge. I got my knowledge from you, but you're not smart anymore! I've ridden your knowledge and made my own with skill and books. I have changed into my future, and do you know what it is?

Xandra: No, you haven't even told me yet-

Heather: Well now _**you **_don't know anything. My future is the one I want to be, I will stay like this until that time, and that is like 12 years later. I can keep myself younger, for I believe in imagination.

Me: Heather's 13.

Xandra: Nonsense! Imagination sucks-

Heather: NOT. In my future, all I have is an evil Xandra harming Neopia, and I am a rebellion with lots of many support, including these awesome authors here.

Us: Thanks!

Heather: Don't mention it, JASA is pretty good too. *turns back to Xandra* Hanso changed it, but evil is still in many hands in that future. We were just some carefree people who just think which ones right and wrong. But something special about us.

Echo: *staring at me*

Me: Future plans.

Echo: *looks back to Heather*

Heather: We've helped people. You just caused doom, pain, agony, misery, war, deaths, homeless people, natural resources extinct. You ruined Neopia's future. And I cannot believe you are my mother. You're still evil inside. For now, you are not my mom anymore. Instead you are still a mom, but a mother of evil. Mom, one day, you PROMISED not to be evil to me, a day after my birth. That you will create balance, but you broke it. That was the promise I've always wanted to happen, Balance, Nemesis.

Xandra: I am your mother, and I'll always will. I'll nurture you to evil, and everything will be in balance-

Heather: AND YOU WERE THE MOTHER I WISHED I NEVER MET!

Xandra: An unwise choice for my first child, you shall see the consequences. As I will nurture my NEXT child for the evil. *disappears*

Heather: Oh no.

Me: What?

Heather: THE PROPHECY. I need to go back to home base, NOW.

Amethyst: What about home base-

Heather: *disappears*

*Heather's crescent moon necklace on the floor*

Echo: *picks it up* Heather's gone.

Whateva: Balance.

Me: I know what she means. Nemesis, Goddess of Revenge and Balance.

Amethyst: What?

Me: Sun and Moon balances the earth. Xandra wears a sun necklace, and Heather wears a moon necklace, so, if Heather loses the necklace, the sun will take over, Which means Xandra's taking over.

Whateva: OMG.

Amethyst: Quick Echo, wear the necklace!

Echo: *wears it* Hey, what about the prophecy?

Whateva: That should hold up the time a bit, but not as much as Heather's.

Me: Something's bad gonna happen.

Amethyst: Like what? Like now?

Me: Sometime.

Altador: *arrives with new body* So, we got the roll done?

Everybody: Yes.

Echo: *whispers to us* Let's forget about it for a while, we have a match to beat.

_So yeah, we kick some butts…_

BRIGHTVALE LOCATION: NATIONAL BRIGHTVALE STADIUM

9-3 ALTADOR WIN

SLUSHIE SLINGER: DRAW

Make some noise: WIN

Shootout Showdown: WIN

Me: Roo Island was hard to beat, but we managed to get a goal to win it.

YOOYUBALL- 9-8 ALTADOR WIN

SLUSHIE SLINGER- LOST

SHOOTOUT SHOWDOWN- WIN

MAKE SOME NOISE- DRAW

Garin: And now we have Maraqua to beat!

Clive: AND WELCOME TO THE FIYA WORLD CUP! *in scuba suits*

Robert: *in scuba suits and everyone in scuba suits*Here we are in Coraltown Stadium!

Clive: I'm your commentator Clive Robertson-

Robert: And Robert Syrup! Today's match is Suns vs Corals!

Clive: Ooooh, We've heard a LOT of the Hunter High Wolves, and hey, the Maraqua Corals are some pretty tight people. So, I wonder, who's gonna win this cup?

Everybody: *positioned*

Coach: *blows whistle*

Me: *does the trick and gets the ball* *tackled*

Amethyst: *tackles but misses*

Garin: *gets it and runs*

Me: *gets the ball* *shoots goal*

Everybody: GOOOOAAAL!

Tania (Team Captain of Maraqua): *gets the ball* *shoots*

Whateva: *catches it*

Robert: Oooh, what a perfect shot! But Goalkeeper "Spyderweb" looks like it wants the food!

Clive: Oh yes, this looks like this is going to be a LOOOONG game don't you think Rpats?

Robert: Yes, Clive-o. This looks pretty intense!

Whateva: *kicks it as far as she can*

Me: *gets it* *passes to Amethyst*

Amethyst: *shoots a goal*

*Faerie Yooyu comes up*

Me: *grabs it* *gets tackled*

Gina (Left Forward): *tries to shoot it but Faerie Yooyu curves into out of the corner*

Clive: OH A CORNER KICK!

Robert: OH THE JOYS! Who will get it to past Maraqua's Goalkeeper Bucko Phoenix? Would it be Superstar striker Popgum?

Clive: Perhaps unstoppable defender Echo?

Robert: Maybe Flying Amethyst (Got the name due to getting the Faerie Yooyu last time on practice by jumping so high)?

Clive: Or Teen Heartrob Garin?

Robert and Clive: *shrug*

Robert: But if they're on the other side, would "Spyderweb" want the food?

Clive: Who knows? Maraqua might get a chance beating all-star group wolves.

Tania: *kicks the ball*

Me: *jumps like a diagonal flying kick* *goals*

Everybody: GOOALL!

Robert: What an amazing beautiful shot!

Clive: People didn't master that for years!

Robert: Only the theory!

Clive: But people also said that head-on tackler Echo S. Inmyhead-

Echo: I'LL KILL YOU TOMORROW! IF YOU SAY IT TOMORROW, YOU'LL BE DEAD BEFORE YOU KNOW IT!

Clive: -Head-on tackler Echo-

Echo: MUCH BETTER!

Clive: Head-on tackler Echo taught Rookie striker how to do it! Is it true 99?

Me: TRUE!

Robert: Everybody heard that now! It's not a rumour anymore!

Clive: Great!

Everybody: *positioned*

*Darigan Yooyu comes*

Me: *gets it* *passes to Garin*

Garin: *runs* *gets tackled*

Tony (Defender in Maraqua's team): *runs and kicks a long shot*

Amethyst: *stops it by her head* *kicks to Garin*

Garin: *hits a goal with his head*

Clive: OOOOH A SMASHER!

Robert: Looks like Altador gave them the legendary works!

Whateva: Yup, he did.

_So then we had a tie_…

Clive: OOOH WHAT A CLOSE GAME!

Robert: I wonder what their team leader would pick, overtime or Penalty Shootout?

Clive: I dunno Robert, but from what I know is that everybody doesn't like a intense Penalty Shootout!

Robert: Hmm, they'll probably think about it in a long long time.

Coach: So, what you gals want?

Me and Tania:*straight away* OVERTIME.

Clive: And it wasn't a long long time!

Robert: So Overtime it is!

Everybody: *positioned*

*Mutant Yooyu comes out*

Me: *gets it*

Garin: *back-up*

Me: *about a few meters away from the goal* *running left and right towards the goal* *still not near goal* *shoots* *goal*

Clive and Robert: A GOOAAAAL!

_Minutes later…_

Clive: AND ALTADOR WINS!

Robert: That game wrapped up with a score of 12-9!

Clive: It looks like Maraqua's team picked up some strategy this year!

Robert: But Clive, the game's not over yet, there's still some slushie slinging, screaming and yelling, and, what's that other one called again?

Clive: Shootout Showdown!

Robert: Uh-huh.

Clive: But it looks like that Shoot-out Showdown's gonna be more intense with Goalkeeper Soren Lyeslie recovering from his daydream!

Robert: Now THAT'S Tough competition!

_SLUSHIE SLINGER TIME!_

Echo: *slinging a Zeenana slushie to a Peophin* *slings a Peachpa Slushie to Techo* *slings Chokato slushie to Ogrin* *slings a whole lot of slushies*

Us: *pretty good*

Tuskaninny waitress: Well, it looks like Altador's recovering from their Slushie Slinger fall!

YOOYUBALL- 12-9 ALTADOR WIN

SLUSHIE SLINGER- WIN

MAKE SOME NOISE- LOST

SHOOTOUT SHOWDOWN- DRAW

**Now for some sneak peeks!**

_Everything went black…_

Us: *wake up*

Echo: Agh. Where are we?

Strange Person: Welcome to my world.

**And that is a VERY short sneak peek, because I don't wanna reveal too much. FUN FACTZ!**

Winberto Seliz is said to be a Brynn's Diary fan, and that he goes on a diet where he only eats fish and water due to his past modeling career for Walmart.

WOLVES FACTS

Popgum99 started her career on December 27 2010, starting on writing the first chapter of TFR SPooF, then waiting for the story to come up on December 28, and is released on December 29. And inspired to write by legendary author, Master of all spoofs in the early generation (1st Generation= 2010 2nd Generation= 2011, so, I'm a first generation, but that was towards January, so I'm a 2nd Generation, but technically I'm 1st Generation), Return_of_itsy?

Echo has a doll of herself while in the review room in LDP SPooF?

Whateva876's story's are blockbuster with 100+ reviews?

Amethyst loves watching Merlin? And loves Excalibur? And Maractite?

Garin was part of the Krawk Island Frosty Krawks Ice Hockey team? He bears a great slapshot.

TEAM BRIGHTVALE FACTS

"Squeaky" Tressif used to be Brynn's childhood crush? (But then he got dumped, and Brynn was more mature, and she got Hanso. SUCKAAA!)

Montecito is born on May 13 1998?

Kayn Hireck is actually a plushie? With stuffing? And is made alive by Dr Death?

Reb Weemelot was Ryshu's 2nd Nephew?

Orie Dinelle was said going to a Foo Fighters concert with "Squeaky" Tressif?

TEAM DARIGAN CITADEL

Reshar Collifley is VERY sensitive? (FUN!)

Kep Bonnefie has Drooly Tongue syndrome along with mild Tourette's?

Tormo Frein was spotted at a pub singing "I feel Pretty" on the karaoke?

Tandrak Shaye's owner is Daniel Shaye? (Which is not real of course, and Daniel Shaye a heartrob? Blech, he's gonna suck while we beat him)

Layton Vickles once got his tail stuck on the escalator while on a shopping spree in the NC Mall? Boy, was that funny.

TEAM FAERIELAND

Elbin Kroe looks really cool in human form? (more on that a story after my next story, which is ToW SPooF!)

Kakoni Worril has the ability to spot an open player and have a perfect pass due to the Lab goggles he stole when he was at school?

Delma Harrence is cousins with Antola Maeir?

Ciona Broan is Jazan's niece?

Valtonous Rea is fond of La La Loopsy dolls?

TEAM HAUNTED WOODS

Fanetti is named Fanetti because of this- **Fan**fiction Conf**etti**. His two favourite things, fanfiction and confetti.

Krell Vitor auditioned for Twilight Saga Neopets? He got a part as a werewolf extra.

"Brains" Mortigan is jealous of Lawyerbot due to his tremendous amount of Usukis?

Wan Dirx has a part time job in the Haunted House as the counter?

Zo Junior has a twin sister, Zoe?

Team Kiko Lake

Erli Quinnock used to work as a hairstylist? She was Snarkie's hairdresser.

"Poke" Cellers wasn't called "Poke" for her ability, it's because she keeps on poking fellow team members and yooyuball players at facebook.

Ditan Colb has been in Dancing with the stars neopets?

Holbie Pinnock's younger sister's name is Holly.

Meela Kitah likes watching Black Swan. And she likes kitties.

Team Krawk Island

"Dasher" Soley used to work in Adidas? (Get it? Soley? SOLEy?

Ealyn Hawkshanks's favourite part in beef is the shank? (LOL)

Zayle Sufhaux left Kreludor due to low supply of Neocola hard candies?

Nitri Cassale is infamous for her Beef stew? (yuck.)

Garven Hale's favourite season is winter? And in food, he prefers salt over pepper. (Get it? Another last name joke. Hale? Hail? I love last name jokes!)

Team Kreludor

Jurin T.'s Grandpa is Anshu?

Derlyn Fonnet is Mirsha Grelinek's stepsister?

Coco Metrone used to work in a chocolate factory? (Hehehe! Coco!)

Qyldae Wegg is KJ when it comes to rollercoasters? (Get it? His name is pronounced kill-day, so I made it into kill-JOY. Har har har har har!)

Zenor Kevix is an ace at computer fixing.

Team Lost Desert

Leera Heggle is a House Of Anubis fan?

Luvea Trivon's birthplace was at the Draik Nest in Meridell?

Rhee Solters used to be a make-up artist for Fashion shows (for the Lost Desert person) and Miss Neopia? (Miss Neopia? What kind of idea is that?)

Vonde Cayle is an avid CoM fan? (Cayle? Caylis?)

Derbi Azar used to model for Fashion Shows, that's how she met Rhee Solters.

Team Maraqua

Tonie Plessix used to be part of Neopia's army? As part of the navy? He knows how to use a gun. And that's way he got those permanent stripes on his face.

Lamelle Turrow has Shaky Flakys while training in Lost Desert due to harsh weather?(Sometimes I have Shaky Flakys.)

**And I'll finish this later! 16 PAGES! The medication worked! Thank's Echo! *breathes in a brown paper bag***

**Echo: Don't mention it!**


	16. I spy with my little eye a rookie

Chapter 16

Me: Hey Echo, what's your high score at Slushie Slinger?

Echo: I'm not fond of Slushie Slinger.

Me: Whateva?

Whateva: Level 8.

Me: Amethyst?

Amethyst: 9.

Me: Level 11, 504 points. Oh wait a second. *because I edited this the day after* Level 12, 590.

Echo: WOAH. What team are you in? *hoping it's Mystery Island*

Whateva: *hoping it's Faerieland*

Amethyst: *hoping it's Shenkuu*

Me: *sigh* Guys, I already told you, I ALWAYS pick Shenkuu.

Echo and Whateva: Awww. You no fun. *pouts for a short time*

JUST SOME RANDOM EXTRAS!

*TV break*

DEDICATED TO ROXTON-HATER AND HOBAN-HATER FANS.

Echo: Hey look at my brand new camera! *aims rifle at Roxton and shoots*

Roxton: *dies*

Echo: *looks at rifle* Aww, this ain't no camera! *shoots at Hoban*

Hoban: *dies cuz he's really… weird and he said he had tree powers*

Echo: I must've left my camera at the dorm… and forgot to put out the bullets in this rifle. Fyora, why am I so forgetful! *goes to our dorm*

*TV break*

_Last night…_

*Last Friday Night by Katy Perry*

Whateva: *dancing to it with some other users*

Echo: STOP THE MUSIC! ARGH! *slams a table*

Table: *breaks*

Everybody: *horrified*

Echo: *takes hand off*

*awkward silence with Ruki chirps*

Echo: **I'm charged am I?**

Amethyst: Well. Let's party until the police come!

*music plays and changes to rock music*

Whateva: Awww.

Me: *playing Donkey Kong* *defeats Donkey Kong* WOOO! *inserts another quarter*

Whateva: *playing Tron* *loses a life* Oh c'mon! *digs in her pocket and grabs her last quarter, this time a thread tied to it and her finger*

Amethyst: *playing Super Mario Bros. (first one)* *wins Bowser* YAYZ!

Us: *huddle around Echo*

Echo: *playing Pac-man* LEVEL 256TH.

Me: Known as the Split-screen level.

*screen comes up with the other side of the screen filled with Binary and Echo has only one life left*

Whateva: Judging from the Binary-

Amethyst: Wait, you know how to read Binary?

Whateva: C'mon guys, we had school in Neopia! Don't you remember? Kindergarten basic binary? Boy, that was hard.

Echo: Oh yeah.

Me: I sucked it. Why do they even have those classes?

Whateva: For decorating Pet pages and to get a job as a Graphics director.

Us: *nods in agreement*

Jazan: *puts on "Cherub Rock" by Smashing Pumpkins to increase Echo's willpower*

Echo: *passes the level and beats the world's most highest score owner* YEZZZZ!

*Sweet Victory (You know, the song from Spongebob Squarepants episode "Band Geeks") Chorus plays*

_SWEEEEET! SWEEEET! SWEET VICTORY YEAAAAAH!_

Jordie: *epic guitar solo*

Echo: *tears of joy* *throwing money everywhere*

Me, Whateva and Amethyst: *lifting Echo up and then down*

*confetti falls down from the sky*

Echo: *gets a giant check of 500,00,0000 bucks and neopoints*

**LEZZZSTART!** No not the bold again! NON-SARCASM BOLD! **LEZZZSTART!**

NO OFFENCE TO DARIGAN CITADEL LOVERS.

Our team: *arrive at Darigan Altador Cup Stadium*

Amethyst: *looks at Bright and colourful Meridell below* Goodbye, Colouring Book-

Me: Hello Emo. *worried look*

*Emo people everywhere*

Echo: *points chainsaw at a random emo person* GET AWAY FROM ME! *points to another one and does that again*

Whateva: *tries to jump off Darigan Citadel with a parachute but gets stopped by a guard* GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU FREAK! *beats Guard up and Partner guard* *looks to another guard with a bloody-ketchup fist*

Guard #3: MEEP! *hides behind a Lord Darigan statue*

Whateva: MWARHAHRHAHAH! *gets ketchup on her face* Just like the big pot in Lilo and Stitch with a chance of neopets.

Me: *pops Whateva some face cleaners and a sink*

Whateva:*washes face*

Altador: Guys, we still have about 2 hours. We still can have lunch.

Us: *enter and put our stuff in lockers* INTERVIEW! *in interview seats*

Reporter #1: ECHO ECHO!

Echo: I'm not a Ben 10 alien! FOR A THOUSAND TIMES! I'M NOT A BEN 10 ALIEN!

Reporter #1: I just want to ask you, Echo. Are you going to sell that Echo doll Whateva made you on eBay?

Echo: No, because it's made by a friend. And part of me says Yes, but for 900,000,0000 bucks to compliment my prize from the Pac-man game.

Reporter #2: Garin! Do your best Justin Bieber impersonation!

Garin: *styles up his hair like Justin Bieber and smiles like him*

Amethyst: *cracking up*

Isca: *does her best Selena Gomez impersonation*

Everybody: *cracking up*

Reporter #3: Popgum! Is it true you're working on a future crossover story involving Greek Gods?

Me: Yes, but if I tell you a spoiler, that would just spoil the surprise. Hence it is called Spoiler. OMG, you're stupid.

_On the lunch table…_

Everybody: *in normal clothes*

Altador: I ANNOUNCE A CRAZY COMPETITION! You have to eat and do something crazy!

Me: *eating a chicken burger and trying to alphabetize M&M's (credit to Total Drama Chowder creator)*

Whateva: *eating popcorn chicken and doing a hoedown*

Echo: *eating a whole frozen pizza while doing game of guitar hero*

Amethyst: *eating an apple while playing basketball with oranges on a unicycle with Techo fan chasing after her*

Me: I forgot! The video? *looking at Amethyst,Echo and Whateva*

Whateva: Oh yeah!

Us: *show a video on Youtube on Nox's MacBook*

*old Mario theme song plays*

ECHO AND FRIENDS'S BRAINSHOOT!

*TV break*

Us: *in the middle of NC Mall*

Echo: *glues a coin on the floor*

Us: *hide behind a fountain*

Xandra: *tries to pick up the coin* GARGHHHH! IT WON'T BUDGE! Nevermind.

Fyora: *finds the coin* *picks it up but couldn't* OH MY GAWD. DIE DIE DIE! *zaps it with staff (reference to Echo's Fyora)*

Kass: *arms filled with bags* *tries to pick it up**flings to Jelly World* STUPID COIN!

*TV break*

Me: *puts a rubber band on the spray nozzle of a sink* *hides*

Fyora: *after cooking Beef Stew and Finger Sandwiches and preparing glasses of wine for a brunch with Faerie friends* *washes hands* *gets sprayed* *screaming*

Me: *cracking up*

Fyora: DIE DIE DIE! *zaps at me*

Me: *runs away*

*TV break*

Amethyst: *hides behind a corner in the mall*

Nox: *comes through*

Amethyst: *jumps out* BOOO!

Nox: OH MY GAWD! IT'S MAGAX! *blasts at Amethyst*

Amethyst: *fighting pencil swords with him*

Nox: *sharpens his pencil very sharp* HAH HAH!

Amethyst: *pencil's FAR MORE SHARPER than Nox's* BOOSH!

Nox and Amethyst: *pencil fighting* *turn sketch coloured*

Amethyst: *draws a 3rd eye at Nox*

Nox: *draws a clown wig on Amethyst*

Nox and Amethyst: *normal coloured with a clown wig and Nox with a 3rd eye*

*TV break*

Whateva: *in the side where not the items are in the grocery isles*

Cylara: *coming through the isle with a grocery cart full of bread (reference to Fred Goes Shopping (feat. Annoying Orange), Steak and Garlic (reference to My Babysitter's a Vampire, Fred)*

Whateva: *flings a rubber snake at her*

Cylara: AHHHH! *shoots at the rubber snake* *shoots everywhere with her gun*

Roxton: *getting a milk carton* Hm! *puts it in his cart* *gets shot* *dies*

Hoban: *grabbing some Heinz ketchup* *gets shot* *dies*

Me: *whistling the first seven notes of "It's a small world after all"* *grabbing some Smith's Chips* *doesn't notice* *puts chips in grocery cart* *moves on and buys some vegetables (for some reason.)*

Echo: *listening to her favourite song* *grabs a six-pack can of coke* *puts in cart*

*TV break*

*Getting Ready For The Weekend by Calvin Harris playing*

CREDITS

Creator- Popgum99 *sketch of cartoon me*

Whateva876-Item Scout *sketch of cartoon Whateva*

Echo- Music *sketch of cartoon Echo, complete with knife*

Amethyst- Location Scout *sketch of cartoon Amethyst*

*video ends*

Garin: *eating beef jerky pole dancing (not bad, but just swinging around)*

Echo: *throwing Beef Stew at Me*

Me: *throwing chicken legs at Whateva*

Whateva: *throwing tomatoes at Echo*

Me: *throwing Gravy at Amethyst

FOOOD FIGHT!

Echo: *holding a giant French Fry (that has some bite marks, of course) spear, one end sharpened and covered in ketchup*

Me: *giant Ham/Cheeseburger (with pickles! ^_^)*

Amethyst: *giant Vanilla Milkshake*

Whateva: *Giant Cookie and Cream Ice cream on a cone*

Garin: *giant Heinz ketchup container*

_In the stadium…_

Clive: FOR THE EYRIES!

Robert: Daniel Shaye!

Daniel: *comes out, black hair, black eyes (or really, really, really dark brown, because it might make it look like he has beady eyes), tanned skin. HUMAN. Controller of Tandrak.*

Clive: Sachsa Tendrum!

Sachsa: *comes out (Light brown hair tied in a ponytail, long. Green eyes. Human)*

Robert: Thomas Kaye!

Thomas: *comes out* *he's Darigan Draik,with blonde hair and blue eyes.*

Clive: H4RR150N CR4YL3! Harrison Crayle!

Harrison: *comes out as a Darigan Moehog*

Robert: Michelle Spikes!

Michelle: *comes out as a red-haired blue-eyed Jetsam*

Daniel: Oh, 4 dorky little ladies and a bunny rabbit. A team to beat!

Echo: *snorts at him*

Daniel: *looks at me* I think I see a Level 1 rookie.

Me: Maybe it's because you ARE, Shaye!

Sachsa: Danielbear-

Daniel: Shut it, Sachsa, you're making fun of me-

Me: You have a girlfriend? *bursting out laughing* CLICHÉ!

Sachsa: *stern-looking at me then notices Whateva* Oh hi, Whateva. Nice to see you again. You said you were born to be annoying. Oh dear, I wonder how you act in tests to be done in silence.

Whateva: How do YOU act in tests without flirting then? I bet you can't keep your mouth shut for 5 seconds.*brings out ketchup-fist* I've beaten up a DARIGAN GUARD, Tendrum. And we can probably kick your man's butt.

Sachsa: *hisses*

Michelle: Echo echo.

Echo: *choking her* BASTARD!

Michelle: *pushes her away* Look at your goals, they're PATHETIC. That's why you're chosen as defender, Alien.

Echo: How did you get goalie then, Spikes? Bad scoring?

Harrison: Psh, Bunny tails? What are you, Garin, a Girl?

Garin: What are you? An idiot?

Thomas: Amethyst, why are you not wearing sparkly and shiny stuff?

Amethyst: Thomas, why aren't you a train? (reference to Thomas the Tank Engine)

Coach: CODE OF CONDUCT!

Everybody: *gets their manners*

Coach: If you guys mess this game up, your teams will be officially eliminated from this Cup!

Daniel and Me: *nod in agreement*

Everybody: *positions*

Daniel: You better watch it, 99.

Me: I'm gonna kick you to outer orbit, Shaye.

*Clockwork Yooyu comes*

Me: *gets the ball quickly because of Daniel's trick (Because, if you stop at the first line, and your opponent goes to the upper corner of the kick-off thing, you get the ball, they tackle you)*

Daniel: *face-first in mud*

Garin: *running*

Me: *passes to him*

Garin: *passes to Echo*

Echo: *cornered* *chip shot to Amethyst*

Amethyst: *kicks to me*

Sachsa: *running after me*

Me: *shoots a goal*

Michelle: *face-first*

_That game was a HARD one…_

_3 hours later…_

20-20

Me: *passes to Garin*

Garin: *passes to me*

Me and Garin: *keeps on passing*

Darigan team: *so, I'm on the front, Garin diagonal on my left and Echo diagonal on my right* *between me and Garin*

Me: *quickly passes to Echo*

Echo: *quick pass to Amethyst*

Amethyst and Echo: *running to the Goalie*

Darigan Team: *running to positions*

Amethyst: *shoots the last goal in overtime*

Clive and Robert: IT'S THE END OF THE GAME!

Robert: A shot from fellow player Amethyst3232!

Clive: Darigan's loss! Shocking!

Robert: But the game's not over yet! They still have Slushie Slinger, Shootout Showdown and Make Some Noise!

_Make some Noise….._

Me: GO FOR ALTADOR! A! L! T! A! D! O! R!

Echo: *yelling in 3 Megaphones stacked (reference to the episode of The Simpsons where Bart stacks some police Megaphones and does a testing)* WE R DA BEST! WE DID THE REST! *continuing*

Amethyst: SLIDIN DOWN FLAND, RIDIN' ON A MOEHOG, WE CAN DO ANYTHING WITHOUT ANY PRACTICE- *continuing*

Whateva: J01N 4UTH0R5! WE CREATED DA GAME! SO WE CAN WIN THIS! IN YO FACE!

Dusty (The Meerca, DustyBeauty): *with her band of Meerca Jacques lovers* RA RA RA!

Lahetta: *with Cloud friends* ALTADOR IS TEH BEST! BEST! BETTER THAN DA REST! REST! WE MAKE MOON COOKIE CRESTS! CRESTS!*goes on with "Best" rhyming words*

Alivia: *with a band of some Wockies* *in Hunter High colours (Blue and Yellow)* *shouting like in a rally with her Wocky band*

Sun: *with her Usul group* *doing crowd waves and yelling*

Shadow: *with her Xweetok friends and Freaky Factory workmates* *waving plushies of the school and cheering* WOLVES ROCKS! DARIGAN SUCKS!

Fire: *with Usul friends (which is a lot)* *yelling lots of stuff about Darigan being stupid*

Will: *with other special-coloured neopets* *in Wolves colours and screaming and yelling and things that Echo would do if Echo was in the crowd*

_Slushie Slinger…._

Jazan: *to the beat of Beat it* JUST SLING IT!

Sloth and Mr Krawley: *back-up* Sling it!

Jazan: SLING IT!

Sloth and Mr Krawley: Sling it!

Jazan, Sloth and Mr Krawley: *singing and dancing*

Whateva: *best at it*

Echo: Who wants the Zeenana? *slings Zeenana Slushies to 5 Ogrins, 2 Tonus and 6 Techos*

Garin: *slinging Peachpa slushies*

Me: *slinging Chokato slushies*

Amethyst: *running around slinging them*

_Shootout Showdown…_

Me: *shooting perfect goals because Michelle was too bummed of losing*

20-21 ALTADOR WIN

Slushie Slinger- Lost

Make some noise- draw

Shootout Showdown- WIN

_HAUNTED WOODS!_

3-0 ALTADOR WIN (due to airtight defense)

Slushie Slinger- Win

Shootout Showdown- Lost

Make some noise- Win

Tyrannia

8-3 ALTADOR WIN

Slushie Slinger- Lost

Shootout Showdown- DRAW

Make some noise- Win

_Then we did a rehearsal…_

Tomos: *does a cartwheel*

Altador: Not like that! Like this! *does a handstand* FROM THE TOP! Dancing, dancing dancing. Is what we need! NO MUSIC! PRACTICE! AGAIN!

Tomos and Nabile: *acro dancing*

Us: *acro dancing*

Roxton and Clara: *ballet*

Us: *ballet*

Jordie and Gilly: *ballroom dancing*

Us: *fancy dancing*


	17. Chapter 17Spitty Chicken and a Dirty Cup

Chappie 16

EXTRA

Me and Amethyst: *check the results* *crying*

Me: SHENKUU'S RANKED 14th!

Amethyst: OUR GLORY HAS BEEN GONE!

Echo: You're meant to win the cup in Altador Cup IV you know.

Amethyst: How?

Me: Winner's Curse.

Amethyst: How does it work?

Me: 2nd place gets 1st place in the next year.

Whateva: I think Shenkuu stuffed it because much supporters. Most probably switched to a much more winning team. You see, all they care about is getting first place medals to show off in their trophy collection. So, let's say it's Altador Cup 20, and a young boy goes for Moltara in the past 5 cups, then he realized that Moltara's gonna stuff it and that Faerieland's gonna win so he decided to abandon the Moltara team and go for Faerieland for the rest of his life, until he finds about the winner's curse and goes for Lost Desert because it was the 2nd team in that Cup. You see? The process starts all over again, unless the little boy dies. People also like making predictions.

Echo: We still don't know if the winner's curse is actually real or not. Maybe it was just made by some power-hungry manipulative jerk who yearns for world-wide domination. *shrugs* And it can't be our pets.

Me: ROXTON CREATED IT!

Echo: *snorts* That's impossible, he's too dumb to do basic HTML.

Amethyst: Well if we want to make our teams win, LET'S RESTORE IT'S FORMER GLORY AND TRADITION!

Me: *nods*

Me and Amethyst: *going to Shenkuu and telling every citizen to play the game* *world-wide* We've done a good job, we probably rounded up 800 and something?

Echo: *does the same in Mystery Island* Rounded up 'bout 524 peeps.

Whateva: *Faerieland* Very unfortunate, but I rounded up the best I could, 391 peeps.

*TV break*

Altador: For your exercise for the rest of your life, or at least, until some the party chapter of all party chapters comes up, you are forced to do Dance Dance Revolution for at least 3 times in all the modes. Clear?

Echo: Why?

Altador: Echo, you do like playing Dance Dance Revolution, right?

Echo: I can PWN Fire at it, and Fire's like the best Dance Dance Revolution player I've ever known. But she's only really good when the song's like Pop, or Rap and stuff.

Altador: WELL PLAY!

Everybody: *dance dance revolution*

Me and Echo: *versus-ing* *right left right left* *up right* *down down* *left down* *up down* *jump into each other's pad thingy's*

Whateva: PAUSE!

Everybody: *pauses the game*

Whateva: Why play the game with the machines when you can just play Dance Central on the Xbox Kinect?

Amethyst: Yeah.

Everybody: *mutter in agreement* *playing Dance Central*

_In Oaftown (LOL! Oaftown!) Sporting Stadium…_

Altador: Wolves, I want you to have a short meeting and lunch with King Skarl. Behave.

Garin: But- but-

Altador: I know he looks like a Retired Cash Register Skeith that's been dipped permanently in Blue spotless Chokato paint and didn't know there's such thing as a low-carb diet so he just got a Beatles haircut. But guys, just please cope with it.

Whateva: You seriously thought that King Skarl was a retired cash register Skeith that's been dipped permanently in Blue Spotless Chokato paint and didn't know there's such thing as a low-carb diet so he just got a Beatles Haircut?

Me: That's what we were thinking!

Altador: *facepalm* Guys, just PLEAZE cope with it. Ok? I'd hate to be embarrassed. *comes in the throne room*

*Throne room filled with lots of bean bags and lava lamps with 3D TVs and Plasma Balls*

Skarl: You, tiny girl- *points to Echo*

Echo: *already offended* Look Skarl, I'm the tallest out of my friends here, you're smaller than Popgum! (and I'm the smallest out of the group. XD)

Altador: *death glares at Echo*

Echo: Okay! Okay! Sheesh! You people are sensitive!

Us: *sit down*

Skarl: *eats his fried chicken* *spits it at Amethyst*

Amethyst: *screams* *uses her sparkly bean bag as her shield* *sits on a paisley-patterned bean bag*

Skarl: FAUN!

Faun (Actually Fauna in disguise): Yes sir.

Skarl: My fried chicken's cold! Throw that away! Get me another one! Make It crisp and evenly seasoned! Make another batch of French fries straight away from the deep fryer! *throws French fries at her* I don't want my French fries 5-minutes-old! Make me another Vanilla Milkshake! I don't WANT any dirt in the cup! AND MAKE SOME FOR OUR FRIENDS!

Faun: But sir you said you wanted the cup dirty-

Skarl: NOWWWW! *throws chicken leg and Milkshake at Faun*

Faun: *blocks it with a tray* *wearing rubber gloves* *picks up chicken leg, French fries, dirty cup, mops floor and walks away* *mutters* Stupid idiot. *looks at Altador for help*

Altador: *nods*

Skarl: Kids, would you like anything? Anything at all?

Garin: *gagging* The snak pak please.

Us: *get the fried-chicken with gravy, French fries with ketchup, Vanilla Milkshake and Banana Split combo*

Skarl: You know, we always make fresh pie out of dung! Tasty! *eats a slice and swallows*

Us: *big-eyed and jaw-drop*

Skarl: *spoon-feeds Echo*

Echo: *kicks spoon and pie out of Skarl before she eats it* *shocked* How did I do that? *notices her glowing faint red* What's happening?

Jeran: *singing* It's the end of the world as we know it! *poofs back to war*

Echo: *glowing gone*

Skarl: Your turn Amethyst! *spoon-feeds her*

Amethyst: Ummm, ummm- *suddenly thinks of a brilliant idea**eyes go grey* IS THAT A BIRD? *points somewhere*

Skarl: Where? *looks at it*

Amethyst: *tackles him quickly*

Skarl: Whateva! Time for pie! *grabs the pie and spoon*

Whateva: *death glares* *suddenly goes a bit more pale* What the- *glows green and somehow causes a big crack which then PWNs Skarl* *skin goes back to normal and glowing stops*

Skarl: Time for pie Popgum!

Me: *horrified and kinda hopes I get to drink that big vase of water near the throne* *glows blue* *somehow controls the water and splashes Skarl to the floor*

Us: *run away from a creepy Skarl*

Skarl: Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day? Don't you feel it sometimes? You just need to…. *turns into a monster then normal*

_In the field…_

Us: *positions*

Me: 87! 26! 32! 41! 99! HIKE!

Us: *playing the game*

Emma (Emma Casey, Green Techo with Brown hair, team leader, Left Defender): *gets the ball*

Me: *gets the ball* *passes to Echo*

Echo and Amethyst: *running*

Echo: *scores a goal* AND DA CROWD GOEZ WILD!

Crowd: *goes wild*

_And it was SOOOO easy because Whateva stopped EVERY SINGLE goal and we easily shot past the defenders by lightning without them even realizing and their Goalkeeper was too busy painting her pawnails! Anyway…_

_JUST SLING IT!_

Clive: Jazan Kalki's brand new single in 100 years Sling It has rocketed the charts!

Robert: It's been there standing strong for 3 weeks already!

Clive: In the iTunes countdown, it has been the most downloaded in Neopia's iPods with a whopping number of 200,001 people!

_In an unknown bathroom…_

*screen in front of a really, really dark shower with a unsee-able curtain*

Xandra: *in the shower in swimming costume (for some reason, she says it's a Xweelin "tradition")* DA BIRD BIRD BIRD DA BIRD IS DA WORD- What on earth? That song's old! *singing Sling It*

_Back to the Slushietorium…_

Echo and Me: *so puffed out because we were doing lots and lots*

Whateva and Amethyst: *still standing strong*

Echo: *grabs herself a Chokato slushie*

Me: Peachpa slushie.

Echo: *gets me a Peachpa slushie*

Whateva: *drinking butt smoothies*

Amethyst: *drinking her coke in peace* YOU DON'T MESS WITH AME'S COKE! (reference to the title of You don't mess with the Zohan)

Coach: And the standings!

Altador: Starting with Kreludor!

_A footage of the game…_

Everyone: *floating around playing anti-gravity yooyuball*

Me: ONE STEP FOR AUTHOR, ONE LEAP FOR AUTHORKIND!

Every author (or even reviewer that's very active, they have the place to be an author in my opinion): *applause cheering*

Well-know Neopets authors (Neondinosaur, Return_of_itsy, Chocolatepenguin and Sanity Optional to name a few): *cheering*

*footage ends*

8-0 ALTADOR WIN

SLUSHIE SLINGER- LOST

SHOOTOUT SHOWDOWN- LOST

MAKE SOME NOISE- WIN

*Lost Desert footage plays*

Us: *covered in Banana Boat sunscreen* *in Lost Desert styled sporting clothes (still the same thing, but more Egypt-ish*

*footage ends*

4-3 ALTADOR WIN

SLUSHIE SLINGER- DRAW

MAKE SOME NOISE- LOST

SHOOTOUT SHOWDOWN- DRAW

*Krawk Island footage*

Echo: *fighting with the other defender with cutlasses* *cuts the defender on the tummy* SUCKER!

*footage ends*

11-0 ALTADOR WIN (Seriously, while I was playing my 2nd game of Yooyuball against Krawk Island, I won a game with 11-0! Reminds me, PLAY GAMES 3 TIMES!)

SLUSHIE SLINGER- LOST

MAKE-SOME NOISE- LOST

SHOOTOUT SHOWDOWN- DRAW

MYSTERY ISLAND

9-5 ALTADOR WIN

SLUSHIE SLINGER-WIN

SHOOTOUT SHOWDOWN- WIN

MAKE SOME NOISE- WIN

*in the end of the day*

_In a European restaurant (I am not racist, it's just their food… It's so tasty!)…_

Me, Echo, Whateva, Amethyst, Brynn, Hanso, Gilly, Jordie, Nox, Altador and Timmy: *goes to the make-your-own pizza stands*

Me, Jordie and Amethyst: *puts Tomato sauce, Meatballs, Mozzarella and Parsley*

Echo, Hanso and Whateva: *spicy sauce, pepperoni, salami and some dried chili to make super spicy pizza. Or SSP. Abbreviations are awesome sauce!*

Brynn, Nox (he needed a bit of help while putting the toppings), Altador and Timmy: *One side normal sauce and the other side spicy, a sprinkle of Venison, handful of BBQ chicken, some Cheddar and a touch of Camembert, a few pieces of Salmon and chopped Tuna, Sprinkle of Basil and leaves of Rosemary and a spritz of coriander, 5-9 Almonds and Pecans, A few peas and small leaves of lettuce and spritz of Olive oil, or in this case, I call it all-variety*

_Some people ate Pizza and Cannoli…_

Whateva and Me: *pizza-eating competition*

Whateva: YAY! *wins* *chokes on pizza*

Echo: EMERGENCY! PLEASE! PARAMEDICS!

*crickets chirp*

Whateva: *choking and lying on the floor*

Amethyst: SHE'S GONNA DIE!

Everybody: *panic*

Nabile: *prepares loads of Cucumber sandwiches*

Amethyst: THAT WON'T WORK! *eats a cucumber sandwich (That part was a reference to Neo Titans. I don't know which chapter, but I think it was Bed Shopping)* Is this Zucchini? I hate Zucchini.

Nabile: Nope. It's Cucumber. It just tastes like Zucchini at first but then has a Cumber after-taste.

Amethyst: Hmm, interesting. THAT IS THE WORST INVENTION EVER! PURE CUCUMBERS FTW! *changes the Zucchini-Cucumber with fresh Cucumber* *eats a raw Cucumber (as in with the skin and everything)*

Everybody: *jaw drop*

Amethyst: What? *takes another bite*

Me: *grabs a coke for Whateva to drink*

Whateva: *won't drink*

Me: *pours it into her mouth*

Whateva: *mouth flooded with coke and saliva*

Echo: I SAID PARAMEDICS!

Armin v.E: *comes in a Paramedic costume* Sorry I'm late, Shadow and I were having a date at this fancy steakhouse at Downtown Meridell-

Echo: You're on a date? Awww, that is so sweet. YOU WILL REGRET YOU ARE LATE ARMIN!

Armin v.E: *Heimlich maneuver*

Whateva: *chokes out a chili towards the bin*

Chili: *inside the bin*

Armin v.E: Can I go back to the fancy restaurant with Shadow?

Whateva: You have a date with Shadow? Aww, that's so cute!

Armin v.E: *rolls eyes* *poofs*

Whateva: ROLLING EYES IS RUDE!

Roxton: *rolls his eyes at Whateva*

Whateva: *shoots him with a Rifle filled with Nerf bullets*

Roxton: *falls*

Me: Where was I?

Amethyst: Past the "Some people ate Pizza and Cannoli" part.

Echo: Yeah.

_Some people ate French…_

Clara: *eating snails (looks yum…)* *eating 5 snails a time* *hands messy*

Roxton: *eating French Toast*

Whateva and Amethyst: Heeheeheee.

Roxton: What's this weird stuff?

Hannah: Cocaine.

Whateva and Amethyst: *bursting out laughing*

Roxton: OH EM GEE! OH NOEZ! UGLY CLARA EVERYWHERE! *bashes himself to a stone wall 999 times*

Everybody: HARHARHAR!

*TV break*

Altador: PEEPZ!

Everybody: *silent*

Altador: I WANT AN ORCHESTRA!

Jacques: Jhuida, Altador, we ALREADY have a YOOYUBALLL TEAM. You seriously want some more clubs?

Altador: If you guys sign up for the Orchestra I'll improve your grades at the subject your worst at.

Everybody: *nodding*

Tomos: *thinking that he can finally prove to his parents that he really is good at Math*

Altador: Oh, and Battle of the Bands.

Everybody: *big-eyed jaw drop*

Altador: FORM TEH BANDZ!

Echo, Whateva, Me, Amethyst and Brynn: *form*

Echo: DRUMZ! Back-up singer.

Me: KEYBOARD! Maybe Special Effects too. You know… in the music… Back-up singer too. :D

Amethyst: ELECTRIC GUITAR! Back-up singer too.

Brynn: BASS! Back-up singer.

Whateva: LEAD ELECTRIC GUITARIST! LEAD SINGER!

Tomos: Why you?

Whateva: *glares at him really hard* I've been singing since I was 4, Tomos. That's really rude. It's my dream job when I was about 6.

Echo: TO DA CAGE WITH YA! *leads him to a cage where he will be stuck there for the rest of the day*

Me: Who's the Band Manager?

Us: *mutter of who*

Me: Between the band.

Us: Hmmm.

Whateva: Brynn?

Brynn: You?

Me: Echo?

Echo: Amethyst?

Amethyst: Charlie the Unicorn?

Us: *lolface*

Amethyst: Just make it Echo.

Me: Mhmm. *writes on a Notepad with the positions, and "Echo- Band Manager"*

Brynn: We're a Girl Group!

Us: YAY!

Brynn: Hey, Roadies!

Amethyst: Oh yeah.

Whateva: We could always sign up some trained Neopets. Or our Pets!

Us: *nod in agreement*

Echo: Puddles, Shadow, Cree and Lahetta, Roadies. Fire, Dusty (DustyBeauty, Whateva, should I call her Dusty or Beauty? It's confusing.), Pop and Rosetta, Dressing Room. The Rest, they can probably organize Interview Times, Transportation money-

Amethyst: *spits out her coke* Transportation Money? That costs a bunch!

Me: She meant that we have private vehicles and that A Neopoint costs a Kilometre.

Amethyst: Interesting.

Echo: That's about it.

Me: *writes more stuff in Notepad* Interview Times…. Transportation Money. Ok.

Amethyst: Let's chat for a while. Before we start to prepare- MIRA! We forgot about the band name!

Me: We'll find out at the Review section. PEEPS! PUT YOUR IDEAZ FOR BAND NAME!

Brynn: That way, we can work out the costumes!

Whateva: *nods*

Echo: Soooo…. Who's starting the conversation?

Brynn: I am. So, let me tell you my story. With Hanso, past troubles. *singing the My Boyfriend song over some comics*

_My boyfriend gave me an apple…_

Hanso: *gives Brynn an apple on her book*

_My boyfriend gave me a pear…_

Hanso: *gives Brynn a pear at lunchtime at the cafeteria*

_My boyfriend gave me a kiss on the lips and I threw him down the stairs…_

Hanso: *kisses her*

Brynn: *throws him down the main stairs*

_I threw him over London…_

Brynn: *in a London Eye carriage* *throws Hanso*

Hanso: *screaming while he gets thrown over the Big Ben*

_I threw him over France…_

Brynn: *on a really high rooftop eating some croissants*

Hanso: *eating a croissant* *screaming while getting thrown over the Eiffel Tower*

Jacques v.E and Garin v.E: *walking to Isca's house (because Isca moves around the world in the ocean, she travels a lot) for Caylis's Birthday Party*

Jacques: *slobbery, chewed croissant falls on his head* SACRE BLUE!

Garin: *gets the croissant* I MUST HIDE THIS FROM THE EVIL MENACING PAPARAZZI! *singing Paparazzi by Lady Gaga*

_I threw him over the Harbour Bridge and he lost his hair tie band…_

Brynn: *at a Jet Ski boat with a rain jacket, preparing to land at Darling Harbour* *throws Hanso over the Sydney Harbour Bridge*

Hanso: *screaming and loses hair tie, which reveals long flowing hair*

_Once we went to the Groceries and I bought some bubblegum…_

Brynn: *buys Bubblegum*

_And when he wasn't looking…._

Hanso: *reading a Newspaper he bought*

_I STUCK IT ON HIS TAIL!_

Brynn: *sticks gum on his little tail*

Hanso: *sits on a chair and can't get out*

*footage ends*

Brynn: Got it?-

Hanso: STOP BEING MEAN TO BOYS!

Brynn: *death glares*

Boys and Girls: *group with the other girls/boys*

Us: *laughing for no reason at all, just laughing*

Hanso: *taking it as an offence* GIRLS ARE PEPPY MADE OUT OF PEPSI!

Echo: BOYS ARE ROTTEN MADE OUT O' COTTON!

Hoban: GIRLS GO TO MARS TO GET MORE CARZ!

Me: BOYZ GO TO JUPITER TO GET MORE STUPIDER!

Everybody:*fighting*

_30 minutes later…_

Everybody: *quietened down with a taser of Altador*

Altador: *gives us sheets of paper* SO. We shall name this choir what?

Me: Hunter High Barkers?

Whateva: Hunter High Stars?

Everybody except for humans: *staring at her puzzled*

Whateva: You guys don't understand. The school got the name of Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt. Also the Moon. This means she's related to the stars.

Everybody: Ohh.

Amethyst: Ok. So what now?

Me: For I am the Author, Echo will NOT be the costume designer, nor will be Fire.

Echo: *Homer Simpson* D'OH! *stops*

Me: So what I want to do now is, well you just review the outfit you want!

Brynn: Well! That wraps this chappie up!

*chapter ends*

**I was also thinking about a future story…Battle of the Bands or…. THE SCHOOL IN BROADWAY!**


	18. Chapter 18 This is our band, so get out!

Okayyyy. According to Boss (Echo), the name should be Spitfire, Rainfall, Snake Venom, Deep Rose or something like that. Whateva, some fans call you Sugar Flame, some call you Whateva. Echo, Amethyst… Ummm…. The other name's up to you! You know… Nicknames, that's what they do. Look at Spicegirls. Posh Spice, Scary Spice and Baby Spice to name a few. NICKNAMES! So LEZZVOTE! (I absolutely think the LEZZGO by Old Ogrin should be an internet meme. Seriously.)

Spitfire

Rainfall

Snake Venom

Deep Rose

Sugar Flames

**And also, I agree with Whateva. We should be all around you know, Genres. I can easily swap instruments! Like if we're doin' Country, I can swap the electric guitars with acoustic ones. ^_^ But we're just voting for what our MAIN genre is! TEH CHOICES! Vote maximum up to 3. ^_^ Evil isn't it?**

**Country (Goin' Taylor Swift or Lady Antebellum. Meh don't know.)**

**Pop (Nah, not Pop. To be fair, I guess it's still a genre… so yeah. Just don't vote for it, otherwise you'll make Boss very **_**very**_** mad. But let's say it we do it like once or twice a month.)**

Me: Hey, what if Rock was popular, would it be called Pop?

Us: *shrug*

**Rock (^_^)**

**Metal (NIRVANA IN DA HOUZE!)**

**Dance**

**Hip Hop**

**Blues**

**RnB**

**Oldies**

**So let's say WHATEVER GENRE! Amethyst, John Williams would be allowed if you wanna. *playing some John Williams remix thingy***

**JUST A RANDOM PART**

Me: *working on stuff* Downcreek.

Whateva: *puts in Maybe pile*

Me: Silverstorm.

Echo: Not bad.. Not bad.. *maybe pile*

Me: Bloodshed… NO NOT THAT! *throws it down the drain*

Echo: Kinda like it. Too violence-y though- WHO AM I KIDDIN? I LOVE THAT! Nah. That's in the Maybe pile. *puts it in the Maybe pile*

Whateva and Amethyst: *cutting the names out, or cutting a Roxton plushie in half when it's their break time*

Me: Punksteel, nope.

Echo: *no pile*

Me: Willpower, NO!

Amethyst: That's kinda nice.

Whateva: *agrees*

Echo: It is kinda named after Will.

Me: *suddenly thinks about Will* Well, that would be nice for Will. Bluesky.

Echo: *Willpower in Maybe* * Bluesky maybe pile*

Me: Summer Breeze… Nah.

Whateva: *no pile*

Me: Overload.

Amethyst: *maybe pile*

Me: Pringles 'R' us.

Whateva: *maybe pile*

Me: Crunch.

Echo: *no pile*

Me: Paintball.

Amethyst: *maybe pile*

Echo: Wait, why are we going to mentionings of your previous stories?

Me: Well, we do like the party chapters in LDP SPooF.

Us except Me: *mutter in agreement*

Me: THAT GIVES ME AN IDEA! Sniper.

Echo: *puzzled*

Me: Remember the Sniper you won as a prize?

Echo: Oh yeah. *puts in Maybe pile*

Me: Or Rifle…

Echo: *maybe pile*

Me: Downtown.

Us: *continue*

*NON-SARCASM BOLD* **Nightlight. Reflections. Hallways. Stabknife. Doomsday…. You know what? It's all going Emo-ish. I should stop now.**

FAERIELAND

7-1 ALTADOR WIN

SLUSHIE SLINGER-LOSS

SHOOTOUT SHOWDOWN-WIN

MAKE SOME NOISE-DRAW

MERIDELL

ALL WIN

_Short scene of the Faerieland battle…_

_Whateva meets her old enemies (I just wanna intensify! Take pity of me! Please!)…_

Whateva: *angry*

Echo: *sipping a grape slurpship*

Garin: *eating a Snicker bar* What's wrong with you?

Whateva: *doesn't answer and just throws his snicker bar on the ground*

Garin: She's probably hungry (reference to those Snicker advertisements. You're not you when you're hungry.).

Whateva: Bella. Neon. *alternating*

Bella and Neon: *come out in Faerieland uniforms with other Faerie pet players*

Echo: She's angry. She looks like she can be bull in a Matador fight.

Whateva: *stares at a red flag*

Me: She didn't mean it Whateva-

Whateva: I KNOW THAT! I JUST WANNA KICK SOME DONKEY! ARGH! *kicks a door down and throws a garbage bin* *squishes Ame's coke*

Amethyst: *crying because her coke is dead, so we got proper funeral rights for her coke can and got her a new one*

*scene shifts to that tomb in Altador, with a tombstone saying AME'S COKE 20 Born: June 19 Death: June 29* *screen shifts back*

Garin: Have a punchbag Whateva. *throws her a bunny plushie*

Whateva: Aww, it's so cute! :3 *rips it's head off anyway and throws it at a really, really lost pizza guy*

Pizza Guy: Who ordered a Pepperoni?

Echo: *grabs the pizza anyway because she's hungry*

Pizza Guy: Vegetarian? *tosses to Clara*

Clara: Yay! *eating pizza with peas on t*

Amethyst: Calm down Whateva. It's going to ruin our team performance.

Whateva: *yelling in anger*

Echo: That girl really needs to go to a sauna and get an extra comfy massage from my spa place. Here's the number. *hands me call card of the spa place*

Me: *rings*

_About a few minutes later…_

Me and Whateva: *come back*

Whateva: *got about like a good time at the sauna and the best massage ever* I FEEL READY TO KICK BUTT! *fist bumps*

*nobody bumps it*

Whateva: Bump it!

*nobody bumps it still*

Echo: *looking up from her weapons magazine*

Whateva: *weird voice* Bump it!

*nobody bumps*

Whateva: The doggy wants a bone! *moves her fist* Woof Woof!

*nobody bumps*

Whateva: I ain't putting this down unless you bump it!

*nobody bumps*

Me: *bumps it*

Whateva: CHEESE TOUCH NO RETURNS! *crosses fingers*

Me: Oh c'mon!

Everybody: *crossed fingers*

***non-sarcastic sarcasm* So yeah. That was the before scene. Then comes the PWNing. Then comes Victory. There!**

C18

Me: COSTUMES COSTUMES COSTUMES! I've designed Brynn's already!

Brynn: *wearing black leggings and a blue and purple Burberry-patterned skirt with a pie button and a smiley one. Wearing the same Brightvale dress thingy with a necklace with a mini silver skull charm, star charm and the charm of the necklace Brynn wore when she was 8 at Brynn's diary (reference! Looks pretty if it was real!). Denim jacket with a sewn guitar drawing at the back, not really tied white converse, mixed bracelets and her hair loose with some strands blue, and shoulder length. (ok, I really liked the hairstyle Violet mentioned! Sounds all awesome! So let's just say you kinda helped me with the look thingy.* *holding a shiny dark blue bass guitar* I look ridiculous. *frowns*

Whateva: No you don't! You look fabu! Why am I saying fabu? Eww. YOU LOOK AWESOME SAUCE!

Echo: *nods in agreement* *stabs a wall while chewing a Krispy Kreme donut*

Me: Not to mention, our bass guitar tastes like blueberries, blueberry muffins, blue coloured cordial and other blue stuff.

Amethyst: So… Where's our instruments?

Me: *pops the instruments via AUTHOR POWERS*

Echo: *now holding drumsticks and a shiny red drum set next to her* AWESOME! *bangs away*

Me: If you've made up your mind about the band name, it will magically poof there!

*Rainfall appears on the Bass drum*

Echo: *while banging notices the drum set smells like fast food* Hey! My drums smell like fast food!

Me: Oh yeah. If you lick your drums, it will taste like it! So the toms are cheeseburgers, the bass drum's pizza, the snare tastes like Coke, the other weird snare tastes like Ice Cream, the Cymbals taste like any Pie.

Amethyst: *holding a green electric guitar with one side with streaks of white and one half green* *guitar riffs with an amplifier*

Me: The stripey side tastes like coke, the other side tastes like Dr Pepper, and the back side tastes like cucumber- *stops explaining cuz I'm surprised*

Amethyst: *licking the whole back of the guitar and bites it*

Whateva: *holding a bedazzled (well, not really, just sparkled a bit) microphone and a red electric guitar* *strums* WOOO! The microphone works!

Me: Red electric guitar taste like Any red food, Microphone tastes like any black stuff, like licorice. Let's get on with the chappie aye? Wait! Costumes! *in a White light-blue, normal blue and black splatter-painted T-shirt, Black skinny jeans, Red converse, Black jacket with neon-green and yellow splatter-painted patterns with hoodie, same necklace as Brynn minus blue charm, gold bangles and hair left down* *playing "Turning Tables" by Adele on the keyboard*

Amethyst: *wearing a black, sparkly, short (do you want it short?) dress (with some mini stars for some reason), gold shimmery leggings (in case of cold weather, or when you feel like it), Black converse (why be barefoot?), A few silver and gold accessories (like some bracelets and a coin necklace for instance, not to mention you can actually _use_ the coin for stuff like vending machines, and always get it back). And a White jacket when she gets cold (which is only sometimes)* WHY AM I WEARING THIS?

Me: That's the more formal-ish wear, in case if we concert in a famous Neopian's house. Not to mention I made it to not bother you all the time. *snaps fingers*

Amethyst: *now in ripped jeans and a purple tie-dyed shirt with the same stuff as before, yes, minus the leggings*

Whateva: *wearing purple shorts that just end just above the knee, a black tank top that says WHATEVA in purple, Black and Purple high-tops and a bracelet that says COCAINE FRENCH TOAST FTW, A flower chain belt, gold necklace that says "Stay Forever Strong" and some glitter in her hair (purple?). Yes, little things like that would count. It counts as an accessory/make-up, and make-up still counts. Everybody knows that right?*

Echo: *wearing black steel-toe boots, navy blue jeans, black t-shirt with electric blue paint splatters, chain belt and necklace, with some face paint (how would you like it?)* AWESOMEEE!

Me: PRACTICE RUN! So ummm…. LET'S DO A PRACTICE RUN! So let's pick from the songbook! *grabs a goldish-brown leather book with on the cover "THE ALL POWERFUL SONGBOOK OF TRUE AWESOMENESS" in gold*

*Us singing the title in falsetto as the screen closes up on the book glowing in yellow*

Echo: *burps*

*screen then comes to us*

Whateva: Why do we have screens?

Me: I dunno. I just think this is a movie, a movie is a book, a book is a movie-

Amethyst: But this isn't a book.

Echo: *grabs us some coke*

Me: Fanta.

Echo: *grabs me a Fanta* Amethyst's right, this isn't a book.

Me: What if some TNT staff member thought that your piece was the best ever that it told a publisher to publish it and then it got published, then changed to a movie, would that count?

Us except Me: *mutter in agreement*

Me: *gulps down Fanta* So… Who's pickin' first?

Us except Me: MMEEEEMEEEMEEE!

Whateva: PICK ME! I'M YOUR FIRST EVER REVIEWER!

Echo and Amethyst: WHAT?

Me: It's true. When I published 2 chapters of TFR SPooF, Whateva reviewed in my story on Chapter 2, and she reviewed most of the chapters, so I was pretty lonely that time. Some different reviewers occationally came by to drop a review. _Occasionally. _But I wasn't lonely until you *points at Echo* came along when I had a pie fight in LDP SPooF. I still don't get it Echo. Did somebody spread word to you?

Echo: I ain't tellin' you.

Whateva: *nods* I've been reviewing your stories for like, *looks at a calendar*6 months already.

Me: THAT REMINDS ME! ANNIVERSARY! In December 21, of course, my 1st author anniversary!

Us: *clapping*

Me: Let's get cake!

Echo: No! Pie!

Us: *grinning happy and jumping around*

Amethyst: When are we gonna pick?

Me: Oh yeah, Amethyst, you never get first, so I'm picking you.

Amethyst: Yay-

Me: AT NEXT CHAPTER.

Us except Me: Awwwww. :(

_The BIG day…_

Me, Echo, Amethyst, Whateva and Garin: *all huddled up on Altador's computer*

*computer screen loading* *appears*

Altador: YESS!

Us: *jumping in joy* WE WENT IN THE 2ND ROUND! EEK!

Me, Whateva, Echo and Amethyst: *playing with our instruments*

Whateva: We… are the champions mah friends!

Us: *playing* *stop because we just randomly did*

Echo: WE'RE IN THE TOP 10!

1st- Kass High Eyries

2nd- Threelegs High School Pirates

3rd- Hunter High Wolves

4th- Skarl Academy for the Rich- Dumpsters

5th- Shenkuu Heights Ninjas

6th- Brain Tree High School Spyders

7th- Kelpbeard High Corals

8th- Qasala High School Scamanders

9th- Fyora High Faeries

10th- Haganshire High School Scholars

_Then we went to battle Brightvale! NOTE: This is not racist. I just sorta think Brightvale is Neopia's England._

Tasha Webber (A Golden Draik, Left Defender): *Shakespearian accent* Good greetings, my fellow players. *curtsy to me* My lady Popgum.

Me: *jaw drop*

Tasha:*pleased* *whispers to me* My lady Popgum, please don't get all flabbergasted. It I' (is) usual. *curtsy to Whateva* My lady Whateva.

Whateva: *puzzled*

Tasha: My lady Amethyst.

Amethyst: *surprised but a bit happy* I do kind of sound a bit more posh and fancy when they call me My lady Amethyst.

Tasha: My lady Amethyst, do you take thee as a compliment?

Amethyst: Yes I do, My lady Tasha. *curtsy to Tasha. She kind of gets used to it. We all know that we at least played a game of "Princesses" once. But then got tired of it and moved on to Neopets. As we all know Neopets is better than a game of "Princesses"*

Tasha: *curtsy to Garin* My lord Garin.

Garin: *whispers to Echo* She likes me!

Tasha:*whispers to Garin* As if.

Garin: *pouts*

Tasha: *curtsy to Echo* My lady Echo.

Echo: She called me my lady!

*awkward silence*

Us: WE GONNNA BEATTT YOU UPPP!

Tasha: *doesn't mind at all because she has good sportsmanship*

Mickey Tressif (brother of Squeaky Tressif): *in Shakespearian (or at least I think, I'm awfully bad at it)* *looking up from his book* Um excuse meth? I believe ye said thee are going thee get beaten up perhaps?

Us: O_o *jaw drop*

Mickey: Well tell ye what, ye groupe o've fiendish nincompoops are goin' t' begone in Tartarus!

Us: *jaw dropping still*

Me: Tartarus, the unending pit where Kronos and the titans were cast.

Us: *stop*

Mickey: And that is now what me call a comeback! Right thy fellow scholars?

Other Brightvales except Tasha: *nod*

Them: BOOSH!

_Then we PWN em easily…_

Us: *holding our Brightvale defeat trophy*

Echo: *in Shakespearian* Ye were sayin', **Lord** Tressif?

Mickey: *just groans* Me going t' have a comeback. All of ye are fiendish nincompoops!

Echo: *pointing knife up to his throat* **Oh yes that is what you said**- OF COURSE NOT! Spill it! Or you shalt be trapped in Brightvale's deepest dungeons!

Mickey: YOU GUYS WERE NINCOMPOOPS!

_Few minutes later…_

Mickey: *flying out of the stadium because Echo kicked him*

_NEXT DAY! (NOTE: This is pretty much of a game-montage. So, it's a sport montage)_

*Let's Do The Time Warp Again plays*

Altador: What our theme is old, well-known songs! Beatles is recommended!

Us: *tuning our instruments* *play*

Whateva: LET'S!

Me: DO!

Echo: THE-

Brynn: TIME!

Amethyst: WARP!

Us: AGAAAAAAAAAAAIN!

Echo, Amethyst and Brynn: It's just a jump to the left!

Roxton and Hoban: *jumps to the left and falls to a deep pool* AAGHHH! *drown* *get to life again*

Brynn, Me and Whateva: AND THEN A STEP TO DA RIGGGGHTTT!

Roxton and Hoban: *do that and step on a thousand mini sharp-as-needles push pins*

Roxton: My feet! My beautiful beautiful feet! *show us his really gross foot. It has a corn, a wart, grody slushy stuff, veins and really wrinkly gross some feet and toes*

Hoban: *so disgusted he threw up at Roxton's head*

Us: WITH YO HANDS ON YO HIPS!

Roxton and Hoban: *do that but then they pee their pants for some reason because a bucket of water was poured on their face*

Whateva: AND YA PUT YO KNEES IN TIGHT!

Roxton and Hoban: *do that and their pants rip at the back*

Us: *repeating*

_So yeah… We were singin' Help is on the way by Rise Against… I just have this weird activity I do that I just randomly pick songs from people's playlists._

TYRANNIA

YOOYUBALL

20-0 ALTADOR WIN

SLUSHIE SLINGER- DRAW

MAKE SOME NOISE- DRAW

SHOOTOUT SHOWDOWN- WIN

LOST DESERT

9-3 ALTADOR WIN

SLUSHIE SLINGER- LOST

MAKE SOME NOISE- WIN

SHOOTOUT SHOWDOWN- WIN

_I really wanted to make the DARIGAN CITADEL SCENE SO YEAH!_

Echo: **Oh hi Spikes.**

Michelle: Seriously? Bold for sarcasm is like the lamest and most stupid invention in the whole wide world! (She's obviously wrong!)

Me: You know what? You're lame and stupid!

Whateva: Don't offend the glorious Echo!

Amethyst: JERKETTE!

Echo: You will regret me as your enemy Spikes! *pulls out her Chainsaw, Rifle and spare knife also her Teflon frying pan, Pie blaster 9000, hand-to-hand combat and her well-known famous weapons (even the neopian industries are trying to make a weapon brand in honour of her!)*

Audience: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

Whateva: *having a super hurting water gun, black flowing dress whip, Black Sparkly heels heel mini pistol, blinding powder (all supplied by Bridget), TNT powder, Scythe, Sponge shield, Freezing cold Popsicle spear, zombie-poking stick, Super hot Salsa spray, Cocaine French toast bombs, Healing beef jerky, Pie Blaster 9000, Blade of Jazan's sword made into arrows, Karate skills, Dagger,mini- Sword, Brynn-tracker 5000 (for some reason), Temporary Black Nail polish, Babe Attracter on Daniel and other Darigan Citadel yooyuball team boys, Peanut Butter and Turkey sandwiches, Exploding Tacos, sharp cutting razor, shotgun, iPhone (for paramedics, or in short, Armin's phone number. And she got it when it was Christmas at Altador and We were so kind we gave her one), attack parrots, Sword , Cutlass, LOUD 70's music (Darigan hate 70's music) and a trident*

Me: *armed with a pretty gold and silver katana (so one side with gold stuff in a wave pattern, the other edge and some parts near the edge made with complete black shiny stuff and the rest steel (which is a small amount), Electric Javelin/spear (Seriously, what's the difference?), Maractite Shield, Ray gun, Kreludite slingshot, Snowballs, Slushie guns, Bo staff, Stone healing potion, Fire battle carrot, Laser gun, Bow and Arrow, Shurikens, Shukos (I'm addicted in Ninjas), Spellbook, Exploding Gummy dice, Rocksabers (Lightsabers but made with rock candy), Bird poo gun, Lost Desert dagger, Marshmallow bombs, Mechanical and useful belt made out of gears*

Amethyst: *armed with her pointy stick, a lightsaber, her Jinx powers, Magical necklace that lets her do some sorcery for a limited time, Maractite shield, spear and sword (that looks a bit like Excalibur, but not exact), Healing stone and her fave weapons*

Garin: *armed with his cutlass, dagger and a bunch of his pirate weapons*

Armin: *cattle prod*

Fire: *switchblade and machine gun*

Shadow: *her fave weapon… I forgot!*

Will: *fighting with a pie Blaster 5000*

My pets: *swords for my favourites, bow and arrows for the skilled, spears for the defenders and ray guns for the air force and shield for defence*

Dusty: *working in the healing section*

Sun: *bow and arrow*

Lahetta: *sword*

Alivia: *blaster with pizza slices*

_And then we ended up having a war instead of a game… 2 schools fighting._

Echo: *using her knife against Michelle and using her Pie blaster 9000* *singing Help Is On The Way by Rise Against* I have my mother's dreams! *daydreaming about weapons*

Me: *singing and clashing my katana with Daniel's scimitar* I have my father's eyes! *eyes twinkling*

Whateva: *singing while fighting with her trident and sponge shield* You can't take that away from me! *punches a Korbat*

Amethyst: *using her lightsaber and shooting pink hexes* Just go ahead and try! *kills a machine stormtrooper*

Garin: *clashing with cutlass* The cursed city sleeps-

Audience: *sleeping*

Roxton: *piling stones to defend our goal* *sings like an opera singer does* Watch ions in the skyyyyyyy!

*ions falling from the sky*

Everybody: *stare* *continue anyway*

Clara: *being a healer* Preparing to unleash!

*our school preparing our ultra attack*

Hoban: *keeping a lookout with binoculars on a tree* Let loose a mighty cry! *lets loose of a mighty cry because he got attacked by a raccoon* *falls off*

Us (including other school): Can nobody save us?

*nobody*

Brynn: *clashing swords with Sacsha* Will anyone try?

*audience shakes heads*

Hanso: *leading the defense* *drawing a battle map on the dust with his dagger* The pyre is burnin'!

*fireballs everywhere*

Jordie: *fighting for his life with a Darigan Kougra* *sings pretty good* The severance is dyin'!

Darigan Moehog: *dies*

Lisha's soul: *helping our school*

Darigan School: And all along they say it!

*silence*

Echo: HEEEEEEELPPP ISSSSS OOOONNNN THHEEEEE WAYYYY!

Our school: They said they said!

Michelle: HEEEEELPPP ISSS ONNNN THEEE WAYYY!

Darigan school: They said they said!

Echo and Michelle: *fighting*

Me: Hold my hand to help see! *holds Daniel's hand for some reason…. I'm just sooooooo weird like that…. And it kinda suits it….. let's use the term "frenemies"*

Daniel: Right there in front of me! *points at an paper airplane*

Us: *clashing swords*

Daniel: *manages to woo me but I resist it easily*

Everyone: HEEEEEEEELLLPPPPP ISSSSS OOOOONNNN THEEEE WAAAAAYYY!

Altador: *still polishing his sword*

Bruno: *wrestling with a Darigan Gelert* Five thousand feet below!

Faerieland: *on the ground*

Sophie: *making healing potions and more* As black smoke engulfs the sky!

*smoke everywhere*

Gilly: *defending and helping Sophie* THE OOOCCCEEAAAANN FLOOOR EXPLOOSSSEEEEZZZZZ!

*clockwork yooyu explodes into water*

Thomas: ELEVEN MOTHERS CRY!

Moms (like Brynn's, Tomos's, Horace's , Daniel's, Garin's, Jacques's, Timmy's, Jordie's, Gilly's and Sacsha's): *crying*

A weak Tormund: My bones all resonate! *collapses in bed* *gets healed by Sophie*

Roberta: *helping Sophie too and does occasional blasts at the other team*A BURNIN' LULLABY! *a lullaby playing with rock instruments*

Timmy: *defending, sprints waving his dagger to the other team* YOU CAN'T TAKE THAT FROM ME!

Darigan Moehog #2: *hides*

Echo: JUST GO AHEAAD AND TRY! *knocks Michelle out with her elbow*

Isca: She says that's the shoreline! *points to a beach* *heals Hoban*

Harrison: WITH HANDS IN THE AYER! *waving his hands*

Gorix: *shoots ray gun* Her words miss the dark light! *sun dims a bit, then comes up*

Jacques: Does anyone care?

Isca: *shakes head* Obviously not.

Echo: YOU BROKE THE SONG! *whacks her with frying pan*

*everybody continues singing*

Whateva: And all along they say it!

Amethyst and Me: HEEEEELP IS ON THE WAY!

Echo and Garin: They said they said!

Caylis and Jacques: HELP IS ON THE WAY!

Our pets: They said they said!

Dusty: *talks to Caylis* BACK OFF MY MAN!

Caylis: *death eyes*

Dusty: *comes back to the defense sight*

Amethyst: Hold my hand to help see! *grabs Jordie and they hide in a bush into enemy territory*

Jordie: *whisper/singing* Right there in front of me!

Amethyst and Jordie: *come out and fight*

Jordie: *using his slingshot*

Amethyst: *using lightsaber*

Jordie and Gilly: HEELPPP ISSSSS OOOOON THEEEE WAAAAAAAYYY!

Timmy: They said they said!

Echo: HELP IS ON THE WAY!

Us: They said they said!

Echo: RIGHT HERE!

Michelle: RIGHT HERE!

Me: RIGHT HERE!

Daniel: RIGHT HERE!

Amethyst: RIGHT HERE!

Whateva: RIGHT HERE!

Angie (Darigan Eyrie, with fair hair and green eyes): *working on healing potion* Choking on the Black gold! *making black gold into weapons*

Michelle: Upon which we rely!

Daniel: We keep actions in the attic!

Sacsha: TO SEE CAMERAS IN THE SKY! *finds a camera that Dirigibles owns*

Darigan school: HELPP ISSS OOONNN THHHEEEE WAAAY!

Altador school: THEY SAID THEY SAID! HEELLP ISSS OON THEE WAAAY!

Darigan school: They said they said!

Tomos: We were told just to sit tight! *drinking a Pepsi while getting healed*

Nabile: *escapes from enemy territory finding their plans* Cause somebody will soon arrive!

Horace: *defending* Help is on the way…

Our school and Darigan school: BUT IT (Altador, Kass to other school) NEVER CAME!

Whateva and Amethyst: BUT IT NEVER CAAAAAAAAMEEE!

Daniel: IT NEVER CAAAME!

Echo: HEEEEEELP ISSSS ONNN THE WAY!

Darigan school: They said they said!

Michelle: HEEEELP ISSSS OONNN THE WAAAY!

Our school: They said they said!

Me: *holding hands with Daniel* Hold my hand, to help see!

Daniel: Right there in front of me!

Us: HEEEELP IS OOONN THE WAAAY!

Altador and Kass: *coming in riding in horses*

Whateva: On the way!

Amethyst: But it never caaame.

Whateva: It never caaaame.

Me: Never caaaaame.

Echo: It never caaaaaaaame…

*applause*

Us: *bow*

Me: POPGUM!

Echo: ECHO!

Whateva: WHATEVA!

Amethyst: AMETHYST!

Everybody: *yelling their names* WE LOVE YOU NEOPIA!

**A proper band version is coming up! Thanks for reading! Ultra war scene eh?**


	19. Chapter 19, Sugar Hangover Flu

**WRITER'S BLOCK! Not really, just a short. (Also, I've looked at your profiles to make the characters here more of you guys. I bet that's gonna be a teeny weeny improvement)**

**7 am in the morning…**

Whateva: *on my MacBook (I really want one! D: But anything can happen if you're the author!)* Hola you freaky amigos! This is Whateva filling in for Popgum. Well, yeah, she still made the script and all but she let me spice it up a bit. You know what I mean?

Amethyst: *washing the dishes, currently brushing her dishwasher liquid covered sponge on a plate with soy sauce on it (having a dinner party for some reason, but at least we got Yum Cha!)* No, I have no idea what you're talking about.

Whateva: Anyway, so why am I taking over you ask? Well, you see. Popgum's been infected really badly after going around Neopia. She's a pioneer sometimes. Then she got loads illnesses. But mainly, she got a _really_ bad flu. Now she's sneezing loads of gunk *gag*, coughing up phlegm *double gag*, getting dizzy as if Echo used her as a punchbag (which I'm sure Echo wouldn't) and throwing up occasionally. *triple gag*

Me: *lying on my bed (remember the bunk bed at the dorm?) with three blankets* HI GUYS- *sneezes* *sniffles* *grabs some Kleenex and sneezes* *eyes go big* Here we go again.

Roxton and Hoban: *burst in and show the tissue to Whateva*

Whateva: *freaked the freak out (HA! Song reference!)* *grabs her Blarf Bucket*

Echo: *stops feeding me chicken noodle soup (and I feel cold)* YOU SCATTERBRAINS! *pins them on the wall with her hands* You two are no Jesus, you two are no freaky Elvis. *throws them out of the window* AND DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK!

*EVERYTHING NORMAL*

Whateva: So we spent all our time doing hospitality.

Amethyst: *doing chores I'm meant to do* *grabs a broom and sweeps the floor (or should I say Brooming?)* *mops floor* *dusting windows with feather-thing* *washing Xandra's Cloud Racer (and it's our's now!)* *goes outside with the laundry to those laundry spinning stores*

Echo: *spoon-feeding me hot chicken noodle soup* *helps me do stuff*

Whateva: I do Medicine shopping. So yah. C18 IN THE HOUSE PEEPS! But she'll get better soon.

Yurble Foreman: Mail for 99!

Echo: *puts tray at the floor* I'll get that. *tries to grab it from Foreman but he doesn't let go* Dude! Let go of it!

Foreman: There's _Super Glue_ on it! BWARHARHARHARHARHARHAR!

Echo: *kicks him in the gut and it turns out the glue was hot chocolate* *gets it* Thanks buddy! *closes door*

C18

Whateva: Popgum, why can't we vote for Pop and Country?

Me: That line thing was meant to be a list. I was too lazy to put all the genres cuz.. there's like a GAZILLION OF GENRES!

Whateva: Explains.

Me: But I was thinking to do a genre a week, every genre so it's fair. I know you hate it Echo *looks to Echo*

Echo: Awww. D:

Me: But at least we get to do some Rock/Metal once in a while. So, just a playback of a Shenkuu match footage and we're ready to start!- *coughs and sniffles*

_ShenkuuCHALLANGE!_

Echo: *knife-to-knife with an opposite player* *cuts the opposite player at the arm (minor cuts and bruises are allowed)*

Whateva: *re-directs a ball to Amethyst by spinning her Bo Staff*

Garin: *throws a shuriken at the goalie to distract*

Amethyst: *throws a smoke bomb at a defender and passes ball to me*

Me: *spins nunchuks and shoots a goal* That's a hard game!

ALTADOR WIN

SLUSHIE SLINGER- DRAW

SHOOTOUT SHOWDOWN- DRAW

MAKE SOME NOISE- DRAW

Us: D:

Me: Hello MORE FLASHBACKS!

_Roo Island…_

Us: *bouncing around on gummy dices and fighting each other with gummy worms*

Me: *redirecting a Darigan yooyu with my gummy sling*

Echo and Whateva: *chewing Sour worms (yummy! Aww you guys don't like that? Change it to your favourite confectionary.)*

Garin: *picking gummy stuff out of his tail fur* MY LADY CATCHERS'S RUINED!

Us except Garin: *trying really hard not to laugh*

_KIKO LAKE…_

Us: *underwater playing underwater hockey with rock candy and with a yooyu instead*

Roxton and Hoban: *jump in and drown and die cuz their stupid like that*

Me: They keep on getting killed and they just come back for some more!

_We won so we had some candy…_

Us: *having sugar hangovers*

Echo: *jumping around pouring a packet of gummy worms in her mouth with some of them coming out* Mmmflmmmflmmmfl! (Translation: The randomness! I love it! All this sugar!)

Garin: *jumping in a mountain of sugar licking it everytime*

Amethyst: *pouring coke in her mouth and another at a really fast speed*

Whateva: *eating lots of chocolate*

Me:*eating a Taco, Burrito, Nachos, Cheeseburger, French fries and some Fanta*

Amethyst: Why aren't you eating sugar?

Me: I have a craving for savoury! *finishes Taco and eats Burrito*

Marge Simpson: Children of today are eating too much sugar! (reference to an episode) Too much junk!

Whateva: Shut up lady! *slaps Marge in the face*

Marge: *poofs*

_So this is Haunted Woods…_

Zombie Ruki: BRRRRAAAAAAIIIIINNNSSSS… *touches Echo head*

Echo: OH MY GOSH! *slices zombie with chainsaw, shoots with rifle and jabs with knife*

Luke Vitor (young brother of Krell Vitor): *shoots the ball at Whateva*

Whateva: *screams because she saw an ugly Roxton face on the ball which caused her not to save* *brings out an RTA-24 (is it?)

Zafara that looks like a Grim Reaper player: *slices Ame's coke can with scythe*

Amethyst: NO! *looks in her backpack* I only have 2 left! IT'S A DISASTER!

Creepy looking Scorchio Morgue: *with a mini-vacuum ready to suck Garin's tail*

Garin: AHHHHHH!

Clown: *arrives* Who wants balloon animals?

Me: *screaming* CREEPY CLOWN! *hides behind a statue* *brings out a Desert Eagle)

_We managed to get a draw…_

5-5

Groovy Ixi: Well, we won't have a tiebreaker.

Everybody: D:

5-5 TIE

THE REST WIN

_Hello Mystery Island!_

Us: *arrive*

Amethyst: *wearing the tankini from (HATIC parody or Lost Desert Plot Parody?) and the summer stuff, including her sportsbag*

Whateva: *wearing a one-piece with a light shirt on top, flip flops, and bag*

Echo: *bringing some BBQ (Going to Mystery Island is so not cool without having a party!), grilling stuff, party stuff, her bag (filled with weapons. We got away for some reason by bringing weapons on the plane* *wearing a wetsuit and flip flops*

Me: *bringing our surfboards, stuffs and stuffs and my bag* *wearing a long sleeve rashie vest and boardshorts and flipflops* Cowabunga!

_In Da match!_

Us: *positions (with our uniforms on)*

Island Kiko: *shoots a goal*

Whateva: *saves it so easily** kicks it far to Me*

Me: *stops it* *running past the Island Yurble defender*

Echo: Orange Yurble Janitor's nephew maybe?

Armin v.E: *shrugs* *poofs*

Island Zafara: *tackles me*

Garin: *Steals ball and shoots a goal*

_So we like won easily…_

10-4 ALTADOR WIN

Me and Island Kiko: *shake hands*

SLUSHIE SLINGER- LOSE

SHOOTOUT SHOWDOWN- DRAW

MAKE SOME NOISE- WIN

_Then the Altador Cup stopped for a week so we decided to stay here for a while…_

Us: BEACH PARTEH!

Amethyst, Jordie, Gilly and Timmy: *building a huge sandcastle*

Amethyst: Jordie, more sand. Gilly, Get the water. Timmy, get the décor.

Them: *do that*

Whateva and Brynn: *playing beach volleyball*

Roxton and Hoban: *doing stupid things they die everytime*

Altador: *cooking Barbecue on sticks at the grill, grilling chicken breasts for chicken burgers and meat patties for hamburgers*

Nox: *making French fries, Nachos, Burritos, Tacos*

Jazan: *making the batter for chicken breasts and making beef patties, also making some fresh salad with some seafood*

Clara and Nabile: *sun-bathing*

Hanso, Kanrik, Tormund, Tomos and Horace: *in the water, doing silly things*

Sophie and Reginald: *collecting seashells and seaweed*

Bruno: *munching on some Smith's chips Salt and Vinegar flavoured*

Nox: Surfing contest!

Us: *pair up cuz we're evil*

Everybody: *surfing*

Me: *hang ten*

Amethyst: *aerial*

Whateva: *bending backwards*

Echo: *head-spinning on her board*

Jacques: *bending forward and leaning to the side, feeling water*

Jordie: *treats his board like a skateboard*

Brynn: *handstands*

Hanso: *lies down on his board*

_After that…_

Jordie: Yay! *gets a 1st place trophy*

Jacques: *gets a 2nd place medal*

Me: *get a 3rd place ribbon*

_More festivities!_

Altador: Limbo!

Echo: *limboing*

Everybody: *sing/saying* How low can you go? How low can you go?

Brynn:Yay! *1st*

Echo: Bummer. *2nd*

Clara: :D *3rd*

_Then a big feast!_

Altador: *lift a bottle of beer* Cheers!

Everybody: *lift their drink* Cheers!

Echo: *putting Pepperoni on her pizza, Mozerella, Spicy sauce, Capsicum and good stuff* *eating*

Me: *eating a Hamburger*

Whateva: *eating Nachos*

Amethyst: *drinks coke and eats a grilled chicken burger*

Clara: *eats salad*

Roxton: *eat a Taco WITH cocaine!* *goes crazy*

Us: *party* *eating LOADS AND LOADS of Pringles*

Echo: PIEEEE FIGHHHHHT! *throws a Pumpkin Pie at Whateva*

Nabile: *throws a Pot Pie at me*

Amethyst: *throws an Apple Pie at Hanso*

Brynn: *throws a Meat pie at Kanrik*

Everybody: *whacking each other with frying pans* *stops cuz they're bored*

Me: This is so boring… WAR! *produces thousands of fake enemies including Roxtons and Hobans*

Everybody: *in camo*

Echo: *goes crazy with her Chainsaw**slices a Roxton head off* *slices a Hoban in half* *shoots some decoys with her rifle* *trademark wall stab* *has a spare not perfect knife and uses that instead*

Amethyst: *uses her Maractite sword and her Pokey stick* *kills a lot with her sword* *stabs Hoban with her stick*

Me: *using my Ninja weapons (for I am an avid Shenkuu fan)*

Whateva: *using her RTA-24* *using a bunch of her weapons*

_The next night…_

Altador: Guess what?

Us: What?

Altador: BANDTIME!

Whateva: But I'm tired!

Altador: Do it or get expelled!

Us: *nod quickly*

_So we went to the Stadium Stage to perform…_

Echo: Long time no see.

Whateva: An audience we've been waiting for.

Me: *poofs on the costumes (oh and Echo has some blue streaks in her hair and wearing black fingerless gloves and knife with her all the time) and the instruments*

Us: *get ready*

Brynn: Get ready for I dare you by Shinedown.

SHORT BREAK 'FORE WE START

Me: What's Death Note with a chance of insanity?

Echo: Check the plot on wiki if you haven't watched it. Then read it.

Me: Pretty good. DANCE PARTAY!

Me and Echo: *partying* *stop*

*break ends*

Us: *play*

_So I'm too lazy to do the lyrics okay? Next chappie, my fingers are tired. *sniffle*_


	20. Chapter 20, Let's go Abseiling!

C20

NOTE: I'm going to get to the finals now because I can't drone on and on and on with this story. Soon, I'll move on. So TO THE FINALS!

*Just the intro of "Countdown" by Europe (addicting! :D)*

Us: *posing really weird*

Jazan: IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!

Us:*stop*

*the annoying music at the menu page of the flash game before you start plays*

Groovy Ixi: ONLY 4 SHALL REMAIN! For now, you guys are standing over holes that open up to show you're out.

Everybody but Teams Kreludor, Virtupets, Altador and Darigan Citadel: *fall*

Us: YAYYYYYYYYY!

Altador: HA! IN YOUR FACE FYORA! *blows raspberry in front of Fyora* UH HUH! UH HUH! UH HUH UH HUH UH HUH! *waving his tail in front of Fyora* SHALL TRAINING INTENSIFY! We're having break so we should go back to normal school timetables and still train. Let's check out the holos showing our progress. *goes and opens a hologram computer**clicks on a website* Oh goody! An article!

As an avid Jellyneo fan, Team Altador is composed of young equivalents of Suzuka (Me), Noileh (Echo), Rosie (Whateva), Uuliani (Whateva) and Scout, this team is to rocket no. 1!

HUNTER HIGH WOLVES

Note: Our emblem is a Husky face with yellow eyes (pure yellow. No Iris, no pupil. Just yellow scleras) over a white shield with a dark blue border with little stars on it.

Default position: 99

E A

G

876

Popgum99

Species: Human (Female)

Position: Center Forward

She may be a Shenkuu, but her home belongs to Altador. Only practicing early in the morning in a small laptop, she achieved what she always wanted. A yooyuball team.

Strengths: Scoring, Running plays, Focus, Skill, Consistency

Weaknesses: Inexperience, Size, Tenacity..

MORE COMING SOON

Altador: Aw. That sucks.

Us: D:

Me: Well. At least we get to go home.

Echo: Popgum has a point. I accidentally left the tap running.

Whateva: OH NOEZ!

Amethyst: YOU GOTTA HELP US MAN! *shakes Altador* ECHO LEFT THE TAP RUNNING!

Altador: *throw us some handgliders* GO! GO TO A REALLY TALL-AS MOUNTAIN AND FLY!

Us: *handglide*

_In the air…_

Amethyst: *playing her DS*

Whateva: *drinking a juicebox*

Me: I can see my house from here! :D *points to a nice-looking house*

Echo: That your neohome?

Me: Yeah! My Neohome's in Shenkuu!

Us: D:

Me: Oh no! If we can see my house here then we're in Shenkuu!

Echo: What do we do now?

Amethyst: I have no idea!

Whateva: TURN! TURN!

Us: *turn*

*lots of birds come by*

Echo: BIRD STAMPEDE!

Us: *dodging birds*

*birds hit Amethyst's face*

Amethyst: Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.

Whateva: *get her shoe pooped* Aww man! Gross!

*Meteor shower arrives*

Us: *screaming in terror*

Me: It's nice meeting you Whateva.

Whateva: You too.

Echo: It's good to get this far in my life. But if we die now, ALL INSANITY IN THE WORLD WILL BE GONE!

Amethyst:*sigh* We may not see each other again. But we'll see our dreams! I can meet King Arthur in heaven! :D

Us: *crash land in the school oval*

Echo: That… Was…. AWESOME!

Us except Echo: *glare at Echo*

Whateva: *stands up and dusts herself* TO THE DORM!

Us: *run to our dorm*

Amethyst: *successfully shuts down tap*

_Then we healed overtime then tomorrow…_

Us: *wake up* *get fixed and go outside*

Starry Zafara kid: Hey it's the yooyuball players!

Everybody: YAY!

Us: *get crowd-waved to the cafeteria*

Linae: *in navy blue and yellow skirt and white polo with school emblem on it* You guys are so lucky! You get to not wear the uniform. Sux.

Echo: *pushes her away* Nobody likes you. Go with your own friends.

Us: *sit down on our table*

Echo: *wearing her "Horror Movies are Comedy Movies" shirt, jacket and her jeans and sneakers since she feels normal* *eating Scrambled Eggs*

Whateva: *wearing a white t-shirt, jeans, flats (or ballet flats as some people call them) and cardigan* *eating bacon and eggs in a sandwich*

Amethyst: *wearing a t-shirt with a picture of Darth Vader near rainbows, black pants, white tennis shoes and carrying a Stormtrooper gun* *eating Frosted Flakes*

Me: *wearing a purple t-shirt with a picture of a Spardel, jean capris and red high-tops* *eating sausages*

Echo: This is boring. School again! *grabs some paper and starts making spitballs*

*bell rings*

Everybody: *go to their homeroom*

_Now that Xandra's gone, our main teacher's Jazan…_

_NOTE: Roll Call is sorted like this. Humans first and characters called out by date by plot, newer to older…_

Everybody: *sit down (4 rows by 4)*

Jazan: Popgum!

Me: Here Cakebrain. *chews some bubblegum and blows bubbles and as they pop the sounds play from them*

Jazan: Whateva!

Whateva: *texts Here with her cellphone*

Jazan: Amethyst!

Amethyst: *drinking coke and does a salute instead*

Jazan: Echo!

Echo: Right under your nose! You have a booger also. Gross. D: *trademark wall stab*

Jazan: Hanso!

Hanso: Here and ready to steal!

Jazan: Brynneth!

Brynn: Here sir!

Jazan: Timmothy!

Timmy: Here and ready to be the best thief ever!

_So everybody's here…_

*Art bell rings*

Sloth: Normal Art groups!

Echo: *painting* *frowns* Why? Why do I stuff it everytime? *shows a painting of a Mona Lisa (which is extremely good) holding a rifle* I keep on messing up the bullet! *grabs some turpentine (I think that's what they call it, or some paint-removing chemical) and brushes the bullet away* *paints more** grabs some black paint* *finishes and starts painting the tower of Pisa*

Whateva: *doing Pottery* *making a vase* *makes some plates* *making mini-statues*

Amethyst: *gem engraving* *carving classmate faces on gems that match their personality, or matches fur colour or birthstone (e.g, Hanso = Sapphire, Hoban= Amber)*

Roberta: *making beadwork* *making a necklace with Seashells* *makes a bracelet with seaweed*

Me: *making loads of origami cranes* *making plants and animals too* *makes an origami rose*

Brynn: *making string art* *cuts more purple yarn* *finishes one and starts on a new one*

Roxton: *bone-carving* *curves a bone* *makes a bone boomerang*

Hoban: *making straw marquetry* *grabbing some Paint* *paints one*

Roberta: *painting Pointillism* *sweating* *finishes and starts again*

Hanso: *making a doll* *sewing button eyes on* *grabs some stuffing*

Tormund: *making a dollhouse* *painting a door green* *paints the whole house white*

Jordie: *egg-decorating* *putting glitter glue on it* *paints an egg silver*

Clara: *making jewellery* *makes a Ruby necklace* *makes an Emerald bracelet*

Armin: *carving a jade dagger hilt the head of a Mughal with jade, rubies and gold*

*bell rings*

Everybody: *go to Business class*

Quake (the bird from LDP SPooF): Last term, we've done accountancy, now we're focusing on economics. Next lesson we're watching The Economy Is Rising: The Movie. We're going to have a field trip to the National Neopian! Now, we're going to have the test. On you go!

Everybody: *answering loads of questions*

Jordie: *breaks his pencil* Hey. Hey Gilly. *taps Gilly's shoulder (which is in front of him)* Can I borrow your sharpener?

Gilly: NO!

Jordie: CMON!

Gilly and Jordie: *punching and kicking and belly flops*

Echo: *watching in amusement*

Amethyst: *watching in horror*

Me and Whateva: *awestruck. Just awestruck.*

Quake: *coming back from the teacher's lounge*

Everybody: *back to their seats*

Echo: The motto in this? Never ask Gilly for her pencil sharpener.

Quake: Does anybody have a sharpener I can use? Gilly?

Everybody: D:

*bell rings for Design and Technology*

Clara and Nabile: *making awesome clothes*

Hoban: *cutting fabric*

Me: *testing out Marinara sauce*

Whateva: *making holograms*

Amethyst: *testing out a little piece of aeroplane*

Echo: *writing on tin*

Altador: GUYS STOP THE WORK!

Us: *stop*

Altador: Popgum has been planning the party chapters of all party chapters! So let's prepare!

*that night*

*It's the Final Countdown playing by Europe*

Everybody: *in a bar with fast food instead*

Altador: Let them perform first!

Us: *in costumes* *hop on the stage*

*string fake laser thingys everywhere and glo sticks*

Me: *doing that "Doot. Durururoot. Dooruroot doot doot." Part with my keyboard*

Amethyst: *doing that quiet strumming*

Brynn: *plucking a string*

Us: *playing and singing*

Whateva: We're leavin' together but still it's farewell. And maybe we'll come back-

Brynn: To Earth, who can tell?

Me: I guess there's no one to blame.

Amethyst: We're leaving ground.

Brynn: (echo) Leaving Ground.

Echo: Will things ever be the same?

Us: IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN! THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!

Amethyst: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh…

Whateva: We're headin' for Venus-

Brynn: (echo) Venus.

Whateva: and still we stand tall!

Me: 'Cause maybe they've seen us and welcome us all, YEAH!

Echo: With so many light years to go and things to be found!

Brynn: To be found!

Amethyst: I'm sure that we'll all miss her so!

Us: IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!

Me: *pressing on my keyboard like mad*

Brynn: *messing around with her bass*

Amethyst: *crazy pose with guitar*

Whateva: *crowd wave*

Echo; *crazy on her drums*

Us: THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!

Echo: The final countdown!

Brynn: (echo)The final countdown!

Whateva: Oh oh…

Amethyst: The final countdown!

Me: Oh oh…

Brynn: It's the final countdown!

Me: The final countdown!

Whateva: The final countdown!

Brynn: (echo) final countdown…

Us: It's the final countdown!

Echo: We're leavin' together!

Amethyst: The final countdown!

Me: We'll all miss her so!

Brynn: It's the final countdown!

Whateva: (echo) Final countdown…

Us: IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN! *finish*

*applause applause*

Altador: You guys are in charge of music. Roxton, you make the pies. All thieves in charge of buying the food. Clara, Reginald, Nabile and Zina, you guys are in charge of buying party décor. Jordie and Gilly, you guys are the one buying candy and ice cream and chocolate and sweet stuff. Cylara, Sophie and Gorix, you guys are in charge of lighting. Bruno, you help lifting stuff and be the DJ. Hannah and Armin, you guys are in charge of doing the awesome games and stuff. Hoban and Linae, you can make some food for a while (Chinese food! Yum!). Garin, Jacques, Isca and Caylis, you guys are in charge of the paint pouring and water fights. We're all set!

_The next day we fought!_

Us: *floating around the Space Station*

Me: *scoring goals*

Whateva: *stopping goals*

Echo: *tackling mania*

Amethyst: *Jinx powers*

Garin: *basically doing nothing but running around*

Red Grarrl: WRESTLING MANIA NEOPIA!

Us: *in a ring* D:

Echo: ALRIGHT BABY!

Us: *wrestling with Team Virtupets*

Echo: *bellyflopping on Jordan Deile*

Me: *punching their Goalie*

Whateva: *kicking their forward*

Garin: *tripping people with his tail*

Results?

2-0 ALTADOR WIN  
>WRESTLING- ALTADOR WIN<p>

SLUSHIE SLINGER-DRAW

SHOOTOUT SHOWDOWN-WIN

MAKE SOME NOISE- LOST

_That night…_

Us: *watching a Merlin episode (Here's the story. Amethyst wrote on her New Year's resolution to get us more into Merlin. There.), Queen of Hearts to be exact.*

Echo: So Morgana's evil? *drinks her smoothie*

Amethyst: Mmmhmm. *eats her hot dog*

Whateva: And Gwen's gonna marry Arthur? *eats her Taco*

Amethyst: Yeppers. *puts more mustard and ketchup on her dog*

Me: *doesn't mind*

Whateva: You don't look good Popgum.

Echo: *playing her DS* **She looks wonderful!**

Me: It's just the TNT if we don't save them? What if we just get 2nd place? What if-

Whateva: We get to save them. *snaps my fingers* Look. We can't give up now! This is our Cup, so it is.

Us: *nod in agreement and go to a cave*

_In 10 PM near the cave…_

Us: *finish making our own harpoon gun*

Me: *attaches Echo's Grappling hook to the gun and shoots it to a Golden ring in the cave*

*Sparkler burning at the 10 ft cave*

Me: Well… Tallest goes first.

Echo: *goes down first*

Whateva: *goes down*

Amethyst: *goes dow*

Me: *goes down*


	21. Chapter 21, RoS Morlocks

CHAPTER 21

_STILL sliding down the rope…_

Echo: Damit! This hole is DEE-EEP!

Me and Whateva: *playing Go Fish out of boredom*

Amethyst: Hey guys! That rock looks like Roxton's face! *points to a rock that looks like Jimmy Neutron*

Us: *crack up*

Whateva: *stops laughing* Uh… Guys?

Echo: What?

Whateva: THE ROPE'S TOO SHORT!

Us: *scream and land in a big puddle* *wet*

Amethyst: Ewww. Gross.

Whateva: What is this green stuff?

Echo: This tastes like boogers!

Us: *gags*

Me: Uh… Guys?

Amethyst: What is it, Popgum?

Me: IT'S THE MORLOCKS FROM THE DESCENT 1 AND 2- *gets stopped from screaming by Echo's hand*

Echo: *whispers in my ear* Shut up, would ya?

Me: *nods and Echo lets go*

Echo: Look guys. In case you haven't watched that sick little radical movie or read it's creepy plot, those "Morlocks" hunt by sound. *suddenly chokes*

Whateva: Echo!

Morlock: *choking Echo*

Us: *can't help but scream*

Echo: Get yo weapons…

Amethyst: *grabs her mini-dagger but can't find it* Oh no!

Whateva: Man! I hate this cave! *points to a sign saying "Weapons not allowed. Only necessary ones allowed in cave. If all your weapons are not worthy ones then, you're stuffed."*

Echo: *nearly choking to death*

Me: *kicks the Morlock in the gut*

Whateva: *punches the Morlock in the jaw*

Amethyst: *puts the Morlock in a headlock*

Echo: *kicking it in the butt*

Morlock: *dies*

Us: *go fight our own morlocks*

Whateva: *doing jujutsu* *throws the morlock on the floor* *breaks its arm* *spinning it in the air, letting go of it and kicks it, killing it*

Me: *punching it's head, kicking and tripping it, scratching its leg, cutting his ear* *kills a Morlock*

Amethyst: *uses her pointy stick like a Bo Staff* *hits the Morlock* *doing Kung-Fu*

Echo: *has to make use of her hammer and knives since there's no chainsaw (It's not gone forever! You'll find out soon.)* *whacking heads with it*

Us: *kill all the morlocks*

*a skeleton on a harness drops down in front of us, so far it looks like a previous explorer here with a map*

Whateva: *nearly screams but is stopped by Me*

Echo: To be honest, that skeleton is spooky. *staring at the skull*

Amethyst: We gotta have that map. It's our only chance and hope in navigating this labyrinth.

Me: Maybe not. Legend says that the great labyrinth is created by Daedalus. Princess Ariadne was trapped here, Theseus rescued her with Ariadne's string.

Whateva: There's gotta be a way we can grab that baby. So we stand back, Popgum grab it quickly, and then we run depending on what it does. Mmkay?

Echo: Sounds like a good plan.

Us: *stand back*

Me: *go forward* *grabs the map*

Skeleton: *grabs my wrist*

Echo: *mouths* What the Hell?

Skeleton's Soul: *appears as a nice ghostly girl* Shall *points her bony finger at me* you save Neopia with your accompaniments. The darkest hour will come. Shall it turn into the lightest hour. Take this. You will need it. *gives me a bronze-brown necklace with an Amber globe on a gold mini disc-plate* *soul disappears*

Me: *now holding necklace*

Whateva: That was weird.

Me: There must be a library somewhere in here.

Amethyst: In fact there is. *now reading the map* There's the great library not far from where we are. We should get there about in 30 minutes.

Echo: Lezzgo. *quietly since she doesn't want Morlocks*

_A long hike…_

Echo: *listening to her iPod*

Us: *stop*

Echo: *pauses music*

Me: Wow. That's a lot of doors.

Amethyst: Which to pick?

Me: This looks like the one in the actual plot! You know what we're gonna do?

Whateva: What?

Me: Do what Gorix and Cylara did. :D We need to find the Maintenance Tunnels door.

Amethyst: *opens a door that leads to Camelot* Hey! It's a door to Camelot! *writes Camelot on that door with a permanent marker*

Echo: *opens a door and a blast of wind blows her* *slams the door shut* That's the Dinosaur Times. *writes Prehistoric Times on the door with a permanent marker*

Me: *opens a door* COOL! A door to a confectionary factory!

Whateva: *opens the door* I found it.

Us: *rush to Whateva* *enter*

*dark inside*

Me: Where's the lightswitch? *pokes Echo in the eye*

Echo: That's my eye!

Me: Oops. Sorry. *pokes Whateva's ear*

Whateva: AAAAH! WET WILLY!

Me: Oops. Sorry. *opens the lightswitch*

Amethyst: So what do we do?

Me: Ummm. Whateva, can I have your phone?

Whateva: Sure. *gives me her phone*

Me: *uses the Internet and finds what we're meant to do* *texts us that because it's too complicated to say*

Us: *get it* *find a 4 guards with blaster guns*

Echo: We definitely those blaster guns.

Amethyst: Yeah. I have sudden urge to use 'em.

Whateva and Amethyst: *get some suction cups from the floor and use them to stay up the ceilings* *drop down on 2 of the guards* *steal blaster guns and shoot the robot guards*

Echo and Me: *hand-to-hand combat kill the guards* *get the blaster guns*

Us: *go straight* *turn left*

*airlock opens*

Echo: *running out of air*

Whateva: *grabs an oxygen bottle* *pours it on Echo* *grabs some more and pours it on us*

Us: *dive down the corridor*

Me: We need to shut down that door!

Amethyst: I heard there was a Control Board while the guards were talking.

Echo: Where's the control board?

Whateva: The right corridor.

Us: *go to the right corridor and shut down the airlock, and then go back to the main corridor*

Robots: Over there! *points to us*

Us: *in a chase*

Me: Oh my gosh!

Echo: We need something to outrun them!

Amethyst: Motorbikes!

Us: *jump on the motorbikes and use them*

Whateva: *doing quick wheelies*

Us: *jump into the Resistance HQ*

Robots: *died because of Me throwing burning sparklers*

Us: *tumble*

Echo: *finds a fresh pringle pack* Cool!

Amethyst: We better get some food. I think we'll be having camp here.

Whateva: We should get lots of good healthy stuff too. I know they taste disgusting but we'll need to take care of ourselves overtime while we're here. *grabs some fruits and veggies*

Amethyst: *grabs some dipping sauces and sauces and light stuff*

Echo: *grabs a packet of Nacho Cheese flavoured Doritos*

Me: What's this computer? *opens a computer* Hmm. *presses 4*

ADMINISTRATIVE PANEL

Me: *presses 2*

COMMUNICATIONS PANEL

*alien gibberish appears*

Me: WOAH! Guys, can you help me?

Echo: What gibberish!

_They helped me drag stuff to boxes for ages and ages…_

Me: A message!

Us: *read it*

Hey Lord,

We changed the decks and puzzles more harder for no reason.

Hope you don't mind.

Also, their much MUCH _MUCH_ more harder.

From

C.I.O, Nabro An

P.S, We took all Civilians and going to send them on shuttles to a dangerous part of Neopia! BWARHARHARHARHARHARHAR!

Whateva: They should know we're here.

Amethyst: Agreed. And we need to save the Staffers!

Echo: And the poor civilians!

Me: *looks at the necklace* Lezzgo!

_In the Shuttle Bay…_

Whateva: So we need to get past the guards without getting seen. And we can hide behind civilians, am I right?

Me: Yepperoo.

Echo: Here we are.

Amethyst: Just one roo guard. Our goal is the door.

Me: Split up, 2 and 2.

Me and Amethyst: *hide behind a Wocky*

Echo and Whateva: *sneak through a crowd of Buzzes and Draiks and Kougras*

Roo Guard: *has his lunch break of a Meatball Sub and Chocolate Milk*

Us: *run through the door*

Amethyst: No way.

Echo: 3 guards?

Whateva: Nope! 6 guards!

Me: Now we split up. Until we get the bay.

Echo: *hides behind a chair* *sneaks up a guard* *knocks him out* *runs to a Shoyru*

Amethyst: *goes through bushes*

Whateva: *hiding by going through Meerca tails*

Me: *knocks the remaining guards out and goes to the door with you guys*

_So we got to the bay yadda yadda yadda…_

Whateva: *successfully sends the shuttle to a safe location*

Roo Guard: *captures us and throws us to a battlefield*

Junior Squadron: *surround us*

Me: *swordfighting*

Echo: *shakes a Neocola and sprays a member of the squadron*

Amethyst: *destroys a member*

Whateva: *blows up the Goo Blaster*

Us: *defeat the Strike Commanders*

Me: *hurls unstable slime at the Riilan*

Amethyst: *defends herself with a shield*

Whateva: *shoots her blaster gun*

Echo: *kicks the Riilan*

Me: *shoots my blaster at a Skeith Guard*

Whateva: *throws exploding pizza pasties at Mutant Grundos*

Amethyst: *uses a Golden short sword to stab a Mutant Grundo*

Echo: *throws a Boulder at a Krawk enemy*

Roo Guard: Very well. But… UNLEASH!

*a robot appears*

Robot: *blasts fireballs*

Echo: *glows red again* I WILL SLAY ALL MONSTERS! *Hammer turns into a Gold sword* *slices off it's arm*

Whateva: *glows green* *strikes the floor*

Me: *glows blue* *throws a giant vat of water at the robot*

Amethyst: *glows gray* *stabbing the Robot's wires and circuits*

Us: *glowing goes away*

Robot: *dies*

Roo Guard: You will pay. For now, well done. *dies*

Us: Well done?

*door opens to Labyrinth appears*

Us: *enter it*

**Wow. I'll be making Part 2 soon. But please! I need a rest!** ***snores***

**You: Here we go again.**


	22. Chapter 22, HIYA! flying ninja kick

**After seeing the best Horror movies list, I decided to BWAHAHAHHA up this story.**

CHAPTER 22

_We had dinner and hike again…_

Amethyst: We're almost there according to the map. We should be there in 3 hours-

Ghostface (appears in front of Amethyst): Mwahahahahaha…

Amethyst: *screams*

Ghostface: *swings a chainsaw*

Amethyst: *dodges*

Us except Echo: *screaming* *running away*

Echo: Chillax guys! He's fake!

Us: *still screaming and running away*

Echo: I can't believe their scared of a dude with a mask.

Ghostface: *the ACTUAL real Ghostface* *chases Echo with a chainsaw*

Echo: *screaming and running away*

Ghostface: *bites my leg*

Me: GET HIM OFF!

Amethyst: *whacks him with her stick*

Whateva: *burns his black dress thing with her torch* *grabs a pitchfork and traps him*

Echo: *Rifle goes out of control and now shoots Ghostface*

Ghostface: *dies*

Whateva: PHEW!

Us: *have a break*

Me: *eats M&M's* My M&Ms taste like Coconut.

Random Vampire: I know what you did Last Summer.

Echo: O_O

Random Vampire: YOU KILLED ME!

Echo: I didn't kill anyone last summer! Well… I did kill Hanso Last Summer.

Brynnso population and Brynn: D:

Echo: He tried to kill me!

Random Vampire: That wasn't Hanso. That was ME! *changes to Jafar from Aladdin* MWAHAHAHHA!

Us: WTH? Jafar?

Whateva: Well… We better kill him.

Amethyst: *kills him by throwing a tennis ball at him*

Jafar: *dies*

*Police sirens*

Me: Hide the body!

Echo: Rob him first!

Us: *rob his wallet and gold* *dump him into a deep pool*

*Police sirens gone*

Ghostface: *attempts to stab me*

Whateva: *slaps him and he dies*

Ghostface: *leaves his gloves and knife*

Gloves: *grab the knife and throw it*

Amethyst: *deflects it with her dagger*

Gloves: *die*

Ghostface: *appears*

Whateva: He's not giving up, is he?

Echo: Looks like it.

Random Person: Hi! I'm Norm!

Me: GET OUTTA HERE!

Ghostface: *decapitates Norm*

*Blood and Guts everywhere*

Me: Gross!

Amethyst: THIS IS DOOM!

Whateva: THIS IS DEATH!

Echo: What is this? Roadkill?

*4 Roxtons appear*

Roxtons: WE LOVE YOU!

Us: *screaming*

Me: *grabs my sword for suicide*

Whateva: Don't! JUST FIGHT!

Echo: *shooting her rifle*

Amethyst: *shooting hexes*

Me: *decapitates a Roxton* *slices it's arm off* *stabs it's leg*

Whateva: *scratching and tripping and stabbing Roxtons with her pitchfork* *burning Roxtons with her Torch* *throws pies*

Me: *flings frying pans*

Roxtons: *die*

Ghostface: *shoots a gun*

Echo: *shoots her rifle at his gun and then the gun explodes*

Whateva: *shooting her RTA-22 (or is it 26? 24?)*

Ghostface: *shoots at Amethyst*

Amethyst: *protects herself with a Slingshot* 45 Degrees… 25 Celsius… *flings slingshot*

Rock and Bullet: *explodes because they hit each other*

Amethyst: *shooting more hexes*

Echo: *now riding (for some reason) on a Harvey Davidson Motorcycle* *slices a piece of Ghostface's robe with her knife* *shoots her rifle at Ghostface but misses* SHOOT!

Me: *on a skateboard doing Hand-to-hand combat*

Whateva: *on her jetpack shooting her gun*

Me and Amethyst: *doing The Matrix style Hand-to-hand style combat*

Echo: *shoots Ghostface*

Whateva: *punches Ghostface*

Me: *kicks Ghostface*

Amethyst: *shoots a hex at Ghostface*

Ghostface: *finally dies*

Pazuzu (from The Exorcist): *appears*

Us: *scream* OH MY GOSH IT'S PAZUZU!

Amethyst: HOLY JEDI ARTHUR!

Whateva: SWAC HELL!

Echo: *saying Gibberish*

Us: *screaming and running away*

Pazuzu: *floating and chasing after us*

Echo: *revving up the engine on her Harvey Davidson Motorcycle*

Amethyst: *flying really fast on her broom*

Whateva: *flying away on her jetpack*

Me: *floating really fast on my hoverboard*

Pazuzu: *vomiting acid on us*

Us: *dodging*

Amethyst: *shooting Pink Hexes* GET HEXIFIED! *using lots of pointy sticks as Javelins* PORCUPINES WILL LOVE YOU!

Pazuzu: *gets hit but retreats* CURSE YOU HECATE CHILD!

Amethyst: *puzzled*

Echo: *shooting her rifle* HITTING ON SOMEONE? HIT ON THIS! *slices Pazuzu's hair off with her knives*LOOKS LIKE SOMEBODY NEEDS A HAIRCUT! *spits spitballs at her* YOUR PUNY ACID IS TOO WEAK!

Whateva: *shoots her RTA-27*TAKE THIS! *hits her with her pitchfork* SCRATCH YOUR BACK WITH THIS!*burns her with her torch*YOU COLD? THAT SHOULD DO THE TRICK! *throws pies at her* HUNGRY?*using her Fried chicken club* GET PEPPERSIZED!

Echo: *shooting oil at her with a water gun* SLIP AT THE POOl!

Amethyst: *whacking her with her Hot Dog gun* GET GREASY!

Me: *shooting my Hamburger Blaster* YOU WANT TO STUFF MY FRIENDS? STUFF THIS! *Laser Ray* BURN THAT CORN!

Pazuzu: *still alive* PARROTS, ATTACK!

Killer Parrots: *attack*

Us: *attacking them*

Whateva: *slaps and kicks and punches them away*

Pazuzu: ZOMBIES ATTACK!

Me: *slices a Zombie head off*

Whateva: *slices an arm*

Amethyst: *slices a leg*

Echo: *stabs a Zombie*

Us: *defeat Zombies*

Pazuzu: KITTIES ATTACK!

Evil Kittens: *attack*

Echo: What? Evil Kittens? *gets punched by a kitten* *punches back*

Me: *kicks a kitten*

Whateva: *scratches a kitten*

Amethyst: *slaps a kitten*

Clowns: *attack us*

Us: *kill them easily*

Pazuzu: MWAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHA!

Weed-Monsters: *appear and attack*

Us: *having trouble killing them*

Me: *tries to cut the vines but only cuts a few*

Whateva: *tangled*

Amethyst: *shooting magic*

Echo: *slicing it with her knives*

Whateva: Of course! *pulls out some Junk Food from her bag* *throws it over*

Weed-Monsters: *get distracted by it*

Amethyst: *poisons the chips*

Weeds: *eat it* *die*

Ghosts: *appear*

Echo: *spits a spitball*

Ghosts: *die*

Pazuzu: *hurls a Caterpillar Tractor*

Me: *slice it in half with my sword*

SLOW-MO!

Horse: *speaks something but we don't understand, something about race and authors*

*all normal*

Whateva: That was epic.

Pazuzu: *sends a lot of killer kittens*

Us: *posed like Charlie's Angels but someone in the middle and the top*

Amethyst: *shoots a hex at one*

Echo: *stabs one*

Whateva: *burns one*

Me: *shoots one*

Pazuzu: Screw this shoot.

*Killer Hot Dogs attack*

Us: *hold up buns*

Hot dogs: *die*

Echo: REAL FOOD! *eats a hot dog*

Amethyst: *eating 2 at a time*

Whateva: *eating a load*

Me: *eating LOADS*

Us: *stop*

Pazuzu: *corners us*

Whateva: *finds an old car* HURL THIS!

Us: *hurl the car at Pazuzu*

Pazuzu: *dies*

*A Video plays*

Echo: This is totally not happening. This has to be a dream.

Amethyst: This isn't a dream.

Me: What's wrong?

Echo: It's the Cursed Videotape from The Ring!

*Video Plays*

Me: *crying* I'm scared!

Whateva: Don't worry. We killed loads of freaks.

Zombie Farmers: *rise from the dead*

Amethyst: *passes us some Lightsabers* It's time for Star Wars.

Me: *stabs a Zombie* *decapitates a Zombie* *slices an arm*

Echo: *shoots her blaster at a Zombie* *shoots a Zombie* *shoots another Zombie*

Whateva: *shoots lots of Zombies*

Amethyst: *killing mania with lightsaber*

*Zombies die and change to Aliens*

Aliens: *firing Sound waves*

Us: *kill the aliens easily*

Aliens: *rise again* YOU WANNA RAP BATTLE?

Echo: BRING IT!

Us: *rapping*

Me: *beatboxing*

Amethyst: *doing other weird sounds*

Echo and Whateva: *rapping really good*

Us: WORD!

Aliens: *just beatboxing*

Us: WE WIN!

Aliens: *die*

*Cursed Video plays*

Girl: *comes out and attacks us* MY NAME IS POOFY!

Us: *laughing*

Girl: SILENCE!

Us: *shut ourselves and beat her*

Whateva: *shooting her gun* *throws pies at her* *cuts her with a sharp stick*

Amethyst: *shooting hexes and magic* *cuts her with her dagger*

Me: *fighting her with my sword*

Echo: *punching and kicking her*

Girl: *dies*

Zombie Michael Jackson impersonators: *appear and attack*

Whateva: You guys are mean and disrespectful! *kills a lot of them*

Echo: *flying ninja kick*

Me: *flips Zombies over*

Amethyst: *kills them easily*

Aliens: *attack us again*

Us: *defeat them all*

Robots: *appear* *shooting Tear Gas guns*

Whateva: *somehow finds a Captain America shield and pie* *protects us with it* Who wants pie? *eats a slice*

Us: *eat the pie* *attack them*

Echo: *punching and kicking* *shoots her machine gun*

Amethyst: *blasting lasers* *shooting hexes*

Me: *slicing with my sword* *shooting burgers*

Whateva: *throwing torches* *throwing pitchforks, pies and frying pans*

Us: *saying offensive jokes to the robots* *attacking* *kill them all*

Daniel: I'm back, twerps.

Echo: *holds her knife near his neck* Shut. Up.*stops*

Daniel: You've gotten this far… But you'll have to defeat _THIS_. *presses a button*

*door opens to reveal the Minotaur*

Minotaur: RARRR!

Daniel: *poofs*

Amethyst: We're dead!

Whateva: Here we go again.


	23. Chapter 23, The Truth is Revealed

CHAPTER 23

Minotaur: RAAAAAAR!

Whateva: Shoot him in the head. SHOOT HIM IN THE HEAD!

Echo: *shoots him in the head with her Rifle*

Minotaur: *still alive* YOU FOOLS! THAT ISN'T BRONZE!

Us: *hide behind a Captain America shield*

Me: You watched Charlie's Angels?

Echo: Only Chick Flick I've watched in my life.

Amethyst: Star Wars is more better, but it's pretty good.

Whateva: Gazillions.

Me: Let's do it!

Echo: *flying Ninja kick**awesome series of Punches and Kicks and Headlocks and flips*

Me: *doing what Dylan did when she was stuck in the chair in CA 1* CHINESE FIGHTING MUFFINS! (that's what Dylan said while they were in Charlie's Office-thing. Well, sorta.)*throws the Blueberry Muffins Alex baked*

Amethyst: *fighting like Natalie* *throws the Muffins at Minotaur*

Minotaur: Oooh! Muffins! :D

Whateva: *fighting like Alex* *hurling muffins* THEY'RE NOT CHINESE AND THEY'RE NOT FIGHTING! THEY'RE BLUEBERRY!

_A long fight begins…_

Amethyst, Whateva and Echo: *wounded*

Me: *the only one standing*

Amethyst: Popgum! Catch! *throws a red sheet at me from her bag*

Me: *catches it*

Minotaur: *chases it and bumps to a tree behind me* AH! MY HORN'S GONE! *runs back* *charges towards me*

Me: *grabs the horn in time and stabs the Minotaur, killing itself*

Minotaur: I SHALL BE BACK AND SHALL RISE! MWAHAHAHHA! *dies*

Us: *puzzled*

Echo: Well… TO THAT WEIRD ROOM!

Me: No handle.

Whateva: Echo, can you kick it down?

Echo: Sure! *kicks it and it goes down*

Amethyst: Over there!- Wait, what?

*Staffers standing there as if they were waiting for us*

Us: *go in*

Robotic Voice: TRAINING PROGRAM OPERATION: RESCUE V.76 IS NOW DEACTIVATED. PLEASE REST AND COME AGAIN.

Us: What?

Mr Insane: You see, girls, you have potential.

Snarkie: There's a war coming and we're recruiting all players and authors familiar to fiction, as they are becoming real. As in real _real_. You will become heroes.

Us: Heroes?

Snarkie: And, as you 4 are Demigods, as like all authors and some players are, you will be sent to Camp Half-Blood in Rhode Island.

Me: Oh boy!

Whateva: Why are you so excited? It's just in Montauk, Rhode Island.

Me: *whispers in her ear* I always wanted to go to Montauk. :D

Echo: Wow.

Amethyst: C'mon. She just a little excited.

Snarkie: We know what Demigod you are, cuz of the God pickings. That suits your personality and maybe traits.

Mr Lawyerbot: There, you will learn how to fight. Actually, we determine the Demigods in the Training Programs. But for now, we'll do the Prize ceremony.

Dragona and Dirigibles: *arrive*

Dragona: Good work, guys!

Dirigibles: This is the Prize Ceremony.

Mr Insane: Echo S. Inmyhead-

Echo: *death glare*

Mr Insane: Want me to freeze your account? For free.

Echo: No-no-no-no, sir. I'm so sorry. I do not want my account frozen.

Mr Insane: Echo S. Inmyhead. Full Demigod of Ares, Taught by Athena, Blessed by Artemis, Soothed by Demeter and Strengthened by Poseidon. You deserve this. *gives her an electric spear with Celestial Bronze (fictional, seen in PJO) on the tip, a Gold shield and a Celestial Bronze dagger with little tips on the side with poison* The Dagger's called Sawther.

Echo: Nice. :D

Mr Insane: Whateva876. Full Demigod of Hades, Taught by Artemis, Trained by Ares and soothed by Poseidon. You deserve this. *gives her a quiver full of Celestial-Bronze tipped Stygian Iron with a Leather Handle arrows and a Silver bow* The bow's called Glory.

Whateva: Pretty! :D And sparkly too!

Mr Lawyerbot: Amethyst3232. Demigod of Persephone, Taught by Athena, Strengthened, Trained and soothed by Sirens. But you're good. You deserve this. *gives her these Gymnastic ribbons that are Celestial Bronze on the ribbon that can whip and twist and trick enemies, the ribbons can turn into a Celestial Bronze Sceptre so she can do Jinx stuff and magic* The Sceptre is named Gryffindor.

Amethyst: Sick! :D

Snarkie: Popgum99. Full Demigod of Poseidon, Blessed by Artemis, Strengthened by Apollo, Taught by Athena and Gifted by Hephaestus. You deserve this. *gives me a sword with one side made out of steel and the other Celestial Bronze, the middle is an elaborate Vine design made out of Stygian Iron* It's name is Courage. Take good care.

Me: :D *swings it around*

Dragona: You shall be called Heroes. SOON.

Dirigibles: Somebody will pick you up in the Summer.

Me: So Darigan Citadel didn't cheat after all?

Mr Insane: Nope!

Us: D:

Dragona: Now go back to the Championship Match, guys. You have a team to beat. :)

Us: *poofed to the game*

_The Game…_

*Eye of the Tiger playing*

Groovy Ixi: THE CHAMPIONSHIP ROUNDS!

*Groovy Ixi and Red Grarrl turns out to be Dirigibles and Dragona*

Red Grarrl: TEAM ALTADOR AND TEAM DARIGAN CITADEL!

Us: *positions*

Me: *gets the ball first*

Garin: *running as back-up*

Me: *passes to Garin*

Garin: *gets tackled by Daniel*

Daniel: Doofus.

Echo: *tackles him* Messin' with the wrong author, Shaye. *passes to Amethyst*

Amethyst: *runs past Thomas* *kicks to Garin*

Garin: *runs to me* *passes to Me*

Me: *shoots a goal*

Michelle: Grrr…

_Meanwhile…_

*Camera moves up to the Sky*

The Gods: *watching the game*

Ares: THAT'S MY GIRL! Did you see that? Echo tackled that dude!

Athena: I think my Daughter is doing better because she is doing Logic.

Persephone: How I wanna meet my daughter. :(

_Back in the game…_

Red Grarrl: ALTADOR WINS! THEY WIN THE CUP!

Us: YEAH!

*We are the Champions playing*

Coach: It's Time for the Trophies!

*We are the Champions stop*

*A giant step thingy appears*

Groovy Ixi: In 18th place, Moltara with Drew Beign!

Altador: *holding a Steampunk Medal* *shakes Drew's hand*

Drew Beign: *gets his Medal and stands on the 18th place spot*

*applause*

Red Grarrl: In 17th place, Kiko Lake with Holly Pinnock!

Holly Pinnock: *gets her Fake Candy Medal and goes to the 17th place spot*

*applause*

Groovy Ixi: In 16th place, is Faerieland with IncantationBella!

Bella: *gets her wooden medal and go to her step, happy*

*applause*

Red Grarrl: In 15th place, Mystery Island with Becka Shurtz!

Becka: *gets her Coconut and Seashell Medal and stands on the 15th place spot*

*applause*

Groovy Ixi: In 14th place, is Lost Desert with Nigara Trivon!

Nigara: *gets her Gold and Sand Medal and stands on the 14th place spot*

*applause*

Red Grarrl:In 13th place, Brightvale with Mickey Tressif!

Mickey: *gets his Stained Glass Medal and goes on his 13th place spot*

*applause*

Groovy Ixi: For 12th place is the Haunted Woods with Luke Vitor!

Luke: *gets his Spiderweb Medal and stands on the 12th place spot*

*Applause*

Red Grarrl: 11th place is Shenkuu with Mia Grelinek!

Mia: *gets her Satin Medal and goes to the 11th place spot*

*Applause*

Groovy Ixi: Coming up for 10th place is Roo Island with Fiona Vale!

Fiona: *gets her Multi-Coloured Fake Gummy Medal and goes to her 10th place spot*

*applause*

Red Grarrl: For 9th place, Terror Mountain with Pink_Wolf7!

Pink: *gets her Snow Medal and goes to the 9th place spot*

*applause*

Groovy Ixi: Coming up for 8th place is Tyrannia with Jacob Barmie!

Jacob: *gets his Rock Medal and goes to the 8th place spot*

*applause*

Red Grarrl: 7th place is Meridell with Wendy Windelle!

Wendy: *gets her Chainmail medal and goes to the 7th place spot*

*applause*

Groovy Ixi: For 6th place is Maraqua with Edna Hughlis!

Edna: *gets her Seaweed Medal and climbs to the 6th place spot*

*applause*

Red Grarrl: Coming onto 5th place is Kreludor with Becky Fonnet!

Becky: *gets her Orange Moon Rock Medal and goes to the 5th place spot*

*applause*

Groovy Ixi: On 4th place, Krawk Island with Nico Casalle!

Nico: *gets his Bone and Rope Medal and goes to the 4th place spot*

*applause*

Red Grarrl: For 3rd place is Virtupets with Jordan Deile!

Jordan: *gets his Techno-style Bronze trophy and goes to the 3rd spot*

*applause*

Groovy Ixi: In 2nd place is Darigan Citadel with Daniel Shaye!

Daniel: *gets his Purplish-Silver trophy and goes to the 2nd place spot*

Red Grarrl: The Champion of the Altador Cup is… Altador with Popgum99!

*biggest applause*

Me: *gets my Gold with Sun Decorations Trophy and climb to the top* Wow. I can see everything from here!

Altador and Us: *cheering*

Whateva: *screaming*

Echo: *clapping*

Amethyst: *shooting fireworks*

Groovy Ixi: And the school are going to do a surprise performance for the end of the Cup!

Me: What? *jump down the spot*

Every Student (except members of The Band): *wearing a Red T-shirt, Jeans (or Jean shorts or Jean Capris) and Pink or Red Converse High-tops*

Us: *playing our instruments*

Everybody: *doing Glee Don't Stop Believing Choirs noises* *epic choreography*

Me: Just a small town girl!

Whateva: Livin' in a lonely world!

Echo: She took the Midnight train going anywhere!

Brynn: Just a City Boy!

Amethyst: Born and raised in South Detroit!

Us: He took the Midnight train going anywhere!

Jordie: *epic guitar*

Hanso: A singer in a smokey room!

Brynn: A smell of wine and cheap perfume!

Clara and Roxton: For a smile they can share the night-

Jordie, Gilly and Timmy: It goes on and on and on and on!

Everybody: Strangers! Waiting!

Me: Up and down the boulevard and-

Echo: Shadows! Searching in the night!

Everybody: Streetlights! People!

Garin: Livin' just to find emotion!

Isca: Hiding! Somewhere in the NIGHT!

Echo: Dummm Burummmm.

Amethyst and Whateva: *epic guitar duet*

Brynn: *making an awesome bass*

Me: *slamming my keyboard*

Echo: *banging on her drums*

Caylis: Working hard to get my fill!

Jacques v.E: Eeverybody wants za feel!

Timmy: Payin' anythin' to roll the dice!

Gorix and Cylara: Just one more time!

Brynn: Some will win!

Hanso: Some will lose!

Whateva: Some were born to sing the blues!

Amethyst: Oh the movie never ends!

Echo and Me: It goes on and on and on and on!

Brynn and Hanso: Strangers! Waiting!

Whateva: Up and down the boulevard and-

Linae and Hoban: Shadows! Searching!-

Me: In da night….

Amethyst: Streetlights!

Clara: People!

Roxton: Livin' just to find emotion!

Echo: Hiding! Somewhere in DA NIGHT!

Us: *epic playing*

Everybody: DON'T STOP! BELIEVIN'!

Amethyst: *plays her guitar*

Brynn: *falsetto* Hold on to that FEEELING!

Hanso: Streetlights!

Everybody: People! Oooooooohhhhhhhhhh!

Us: *epic playing*

Whateva: *epic guitar solo*

Everybody: DON'T STOP! BELIEVIN'!

Brynn and Hanso: Hold on to that feeling!

Everybody: Streetlight!

Us: People!

Everybody: Ooooohhhwoaaaaaaah!

Amethyst and Echo: DON'T STOP!

Everybody: Believin'!

Brynn and Hanso: HOLD ON TO THE FEELING!

Us: Streetlights!

Linae: People!

Everybody: Oooooohhwoaaaaaaaaah!

_In Mount Olympus…_

Gods: *partying because of the awesome music*

_Back on Neopia…._

Everybody: DON'T STOP!

_In Mount Olympus…_

Zeus: Well? Those kids deserve it!

Ares: *pops his soda cans and sprays it on Neopia*

_Back on Neopia…_

*Soda falling*

Us: *drinking*

_Mount Olympus…_

Hephaestus: *does some fireworks*

_Neopia…_

*fireworks in the sky*

The kids: *lighting sparklers*

Echo: *lighting Category 5 fireworks* WOO!

Altador: Your under arrest kid!

Echo: *frying pan whacks him* WOO!

Amethyst: *serving Hot Dogs*

Whateva: *serving Hamburgers*

Me: *waving the trophy*

***non-sarcasm* Next chapter is the Ending, with an Epilogue chapter coming after the Ending chapter. :D Hope your happy with that! Popgum is now going to chillax cuz her back hurts. Nah, it doesn't. XD**


	24. Ending filled with Cheese

So what has happened recently? So, this Chapter is set up 3 days after last chapter. We all get sick so we go to the Doctor. There!

ENDING- CHAPTER 24

Echo: So we use Public Transport-

Altador: Nuh-uh-uh! You 4 are going in my car!

Us: *walk to the Staff Garage*

Altador: Meh Land Rover! Hop on!

_So he drived us to the Hospital Clinic. In the car…_

Amethyst: Hey, can we go to MacDonalds Drive-thru?

Altador: Nope. Plus, it would taste bitter since you guys are sick.

Whateva: That sucks.

Me: So does my life.

_In the Clinic…_

Dr Gelert: So… You're Echo. *points to Amethyst*

Amethyst: I'm Amethyst, idiot!

Dr Gelert: Ok… And you're Popgum. *points to Whateva*

Whateva: I'm WHATEVA!

Echo: I'm ECHO!

Me: I'm POPGUM!

Amethyst: I'm AMETHYST! Pendragon. :D Amethyst Pendragon. :D

Whateva: Everybody knows you're not a Pendragon, Ame.

Amethyst: Awwww. D:

Dr Gelert: *preparing stuff*

Me: Have you noticed Author's don't have Last Names?

Echo: I have one. Inmyhead.

Me: I have this weird urge to make one for to go with Popgum.

Amethyst: I have Pendragon. Amethyst Pendragon. :D

Whateva: Whateva Aylevenix. LOL! No. That's rubbish.

Me: Popgum Nine. I'm gonna do it like Eva Nine from WondLa does.

Dr Gelert: According to what Altador said, you guys just have a minor cold and cough! Have a lollipop, kids! *gives us Lollipops*

Whateva: Earwax flavoured? D: That's roadkill!

Amethyst: Booger flavoured? D:

Me: Spinach flavoured? This is gross!

Echo: Gross, Salad Dressing!

Us: *put it in the bin*

Dr Gelert: You girls can leave now. :D

Us: *leave*

Dr Gelert: Just one question, girls.

Us: *stop* What?

Dr Gelert: How's School?

Us: *have a flashback of the horrible moments at School (Like the Haunted Woods match)*

Dr Gelert: How was school?

Echo: *gives me permission to use Bold just for this moment*

Me: **Good. Just Perfect.** *shuts the door*

***non-sarcasm* Well! That's the Ending of Lousy Shinguards and Petpet Abuse, but wait! There's still the Epilogue! You need to know what happened next!**


	25. The Shinepilogue

EPILOGUE

_So after that, we watched Harry Potter 7 Pt. 2 due to the fact movies go to Neopia quicker than in the Earth…_

Us: Oooh! Ahhh! :D

_Altador got a brand new car…_

Altador: I got a Limo! :D

Echo: Who cares about your stinkin' Limo? *throws a Hamburger at the roof of the car*

Whateva: Yay! Hamburger! *grabs it* *eats it*

_I prepared a speech…_

Me: I will now make more time for my chapters! I'll try harder! And get relaxed more by sleeping!

*applause applause8

_Whateva got a part time job serving Hamburgers on weekends in the Diner near our school…_

Whateva: WHO'S HAMBURGER IS THIS? WHO WANTS A CHICKEN BURGER?

_Amethyst got a course in Architecture in Harvard (Hey! Brightvale's the land of Wisdom, there's gotta be a Harvard!)…_

Teacher: Class, we will now study about Medieval or Arthurian Architecture for this week.

Amethyst: SQUEE!

_Though the teacher and the class got sick of Amethyst squeeing every time the teacher finishes a sentence…_

Student #1: Would you just SHUT UP, Pendragon!

Amethyst: My Last name's LE FAY!

Teacher: SHUT UP LE FAY!

Amethyst: MY LAST NAME'S PENDRAGON!

Amethyst, Student #1 and Teacher: *fighting*

_Echo decided to work part time on Weekends in a Weapon-Making Factory…_

Echo: *makes a Harvey Davidson Motorcycle* YA BABY!

_We got our Belongings back…_

Whateva: My cellphone! :D And the sparkly skin is still sparkly! :D

Amethyst: My Piggy Bank! :D My money!

Echo: Ol' Chainsaw! *crying in joy* It's my chainsaw! :D

Me: My Packet of Bubblegum! :D

_I made Lisha alive again…_

Jeran: Thank you Popgum!

_Now a Major Brynnso scene…_

Hanso: Brynn, can I tell you something?

Brynn: What now? You want your Rubix Cube back?

Hanso: *in a Proposing pose and holding a Ring Box with a Ring with a Diamond* Will you marry me?

Brynn: *amazed* Out of all questions, you choosed this?

Hanso: Well?

Brynn: I do! *hugs him and kisses him*

Everybody and the whole Brynnso population: YAY!

Brynn: LINE UP! Popgum! You'll be a Bridesmaid! And Whateva too!

Me: Alright!

Whateva: SQUEE!

Hanso: Meh, I'll miss the AC Cup, so I'll get Daniel and Luke Vitor to be My Best Men!

Me and Whateva: *stick our rude fingers up*

Hanso: D: Jordie and Timmy will be the Flowerboys!

Lisha: *snickers*

Brynn: Since we have 2 Boys already, Echo will be the Ring Bearer and Amethyst will be a Flower Girl too. :D

Hanso: Why are there more girls? D:

Brynn: You like Girls!

Hanso: You have a point, you have a point.

_As for Xandra? She'll Be Back… Somehow…_

Everybody: The End!

*Bloopers play like in those movies in DVDs while the Credits play*

CREATED BY POPGUM99

STARRING

POPGUM99 (Or Popgum Nine)

WHATEVA876 (Or Whateva… I dunno.)

AMETHYST3232 (Or Amethyst Pendragon… Or Amethyst le Fay)

AND EVERY PLOT CHARACTER YOU COULD THINK OF. XD

Echo: Hit it Mr C!

Puddles: I believe that stands for Coconut.

Echo: No! It stands for C***!

**See you guys next time at ToW SPooF! **

**Yes, you guys are starring in it. Pretty Much. And it has a Halloween Chapter! Oh the Insanity! And the Crossover's coming after it! SQUEE! See you next time!**

**Me: Buh-bye!**


End file.
